Just Go With It
by XxDeadlyBlackRosexX
Summary: Have you ever imagined being the ultimate playboy? Have you ever imagined being payed to dress up and play the wife of a playboy? All I can say is; Just go with it.
1. Prologue: Tonight

**_Hey guys! So, if this is your first time reading one of my stories then hi!_**

**_Okay, down to business. This idea came to me at a random time, and as you can tell from the summary, it is based (very loosely) on the movie; Just go with it._**

**_If you've never seen it, don't fret because you can just think of it as another story :)_**

**_For all those who have seen it, I'm just warning you that it won't be exactly like the movie, if that's what you expect. Sorry. Also, the character names (the ones in the movie) are changed, as well as the personalities, to suit the Vampire Academy gang._**

**_Here we are!_**

* * *

><p><em><strong> Prolouge: Tonight's going to be fun<strong>_

Music blared loudly, banging against my ear drums. The big double doors were pulled open by two lanky men in suits, as I showed my ID to the bouncer. The cue of about a hundred people groaned, annoyed that I didn't have to line up.

Lights flash against my highly immune eyes. Let's just say, I've had experience with clubs like this. A dance floor was in the centre of the large room, taking up most of the space. The rest of the area surrounding it was tables. On my left was an overcrowded bar, I headed that way. I caught a brunette dancing in my peripheral vision, she was swaying to the music on the tiled dance floor, shaking her hips and using her hair to seduce the men circumambienting her. I focused back on the task at hand, reminding myself what I came here to do.

The ring on my left hand reflected a light onto the wall, signalling a smirk to curl on my lips. I walked towards the bar stools, sitting on one of them with a _'flump'_.

"Regular," I stated simply to the bar attendant "only with a little more kick."

She nodded and I gave her a quick flirtatious wink as she scurried off, a blush slowly creeping onto her tanned cheeks. Her bleach blonde hair swept behind her, making me crinkle my nose, I've always disliked fakes. But I guess her sexy body makes up for it.

I swiftly picked the Russian Vodka up off the soaking bar place mat where the girl had placed it. I ignored her poor request to go out for a drink tomorrow night, my eyes on another.

I picked myself up of the stool and glued my eyes to the blonde's back, watching her hips sway as she walked towards a round bar table which was surrounded by girls. I gulped down the vodka before slowly following after her, my legs aching to take long strides. She giggled once she reached the table, all her friends- I'm guessing- laughing along with her. The woman pulled the end of her dress down a little, noticing my hungry stare at last.

I clicked into action; slumping my shoulders and started to play with the ring on my finger. I even added a nervous glance around the club before turning back to her now concerned face. She motioned kindly for me to come towards her, I most happily obliged.

It took all my strength not to smirk and wink at the group of males glaring at me from the other side of the room. I sulkily advanced her, watching her like a predator hunting its prey, not that I showed it.

To any outsider I'd look like hurt and pained married man.

The girls instantly enveloped me in their arms as I reached their table, asking 'what's wrong, honey?'. I pulled out the big guns, digging my nails into my forefinger and forced a tear to slip down my left cheek. The attractive blonde kissed it away, stroking my cheek lovingly. I slipped on an adoring look and gave a small smile which she returned.

"My wife, she left me, chucked all my things out the window because I tried to stop her abusing the children. We were married for eight years." I sobbed and the girls exchanged horrified glances, instantly starting to soothe me. My favourite blonde ran her hand down my chest, sending small goose bumps to...down there.

Tonight's going to be fun.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Thanks for reading! Let me know if you like it! :)<strong>_


	2. You're married?

_**IMPORTANT! PLEASE READ!**_

_**You guys are seriously the most amazing readers! I love you, love you, LOVE YOOOUUU! (Okayy...That's not weird...)**_

_**But anyway, I practically squeled when I got all the amazing review! Thank-you so much! And I thank you all for the Author favourites, story favourites, story alerts, etc...**_

_**Okay, time for some clarification...The last chapter was just the prolougue, so if you were a little bit confused, then this chapter should help a bit... Please let me know if you are still confused, because then I must be doing something wrong. The prolougue was just a teaser, it wasn't meant to give a bucket load of information. :)**_

_**Now, explanation. I'm sorry that it took such a long time to update. I had to wait for my beta, Alkerr, who is without a doubt, amazing. But she's very busy, so I had to wait for this chapter. Turns out she can't find the time to work on this story at all, but she's still going to work on my other one, unless she changes her mind. So, I was searching for a new beta. If any of you would like to work on it than let me know! (PM or review)**_

_**This chapter hasn't been edited by anyone other than myself, so I'm sorry if it's not very good. Of course, if you think I don't need a beta than I would highly appreciate it if you let me know...'cause that would mean faster updates!**_

_**Disclaimer: I, XxDeadlyBlackRosexX am not the owner of Vampire Academy despite my constant protests. (I still think the front cover just has the wrong name!) The fantastic Richelle Mead is! **_

**_So without further adieu, I introduce to you, the first chapter of 'Just Go With It'!_**

**_Enjoy... Oh by the way, still Dimitri's POV._**

**_Okay start again, Enjoy..._**

_**Chapter 1: You're married?**_

I strutted casually into the reception area, in the midst of tying my shoulder length brown hair. The automatic doors opened when they sensed my presence and my expensive runners pressed against the extravagant carpet.

As I reached the front desk my lips pulled in to a smile of their own accord when my brown eyes met the eyes of the receptionist. Rose smiled at me and nodded in greeting.

"Hello Rose." I greeted. She sat at her black desk chair, her long dark hair pulled up into high ponytail. Today she was wearing casual jeans and a very loose t shirt.

"Morning Comrade, you have an appointment with Eddie Castile in five minutes." She addressed me and handed over a stack of folders. "Also, this is all your mail, as well as appointment list and timetable for today."

I sighed and heaved the paper work up to my chest.

"How was Friday night?" Rose asked not looking up from the keypad on her laptop. Her fingers typed furiously and I grinned widely.

When Rose and I first started working together, on Monday every week I would walk into the office and stand in front of her with my hands in my pockets. Eventually she worked out that I wanted her to ask how my weekend was. Now she says it as soon as I walk in, because she gets to pissed when I just stand there.

"Amazing." I stated, looking off to the distance, remembering my night with Lilac...or was it Lily? I can't remember.

I made my way over to the gym which was through double doors near the reception desk. Pulling the equipment out of the little room I spread it around the gymnasium.

A few minutes later Eddie walked through the doors carrying a sport bag and drink bottle. He 'plonked' them both down and took the little amount of steps towards me.

I gave him a greeting followed by a few instructions, he did them wordlessly.

An hour later- after the training was finished- I jogged into reception area once again eager to vent my feelings to Rose.

Rose was leaning against the desk, munching on what I'm guessing is a ham sandwich. Her ankles were crossed over and she winked when she noticed my observing.

I smiled and shook my head in exasperation; same old Roza.

"How are you?" I questioned in a curious tone. Normally I wouldn't have asked because I never had the time, running a fitness and combat business and all.

"As good as a single- divorced- mother can be, I guess. The kids have been giving me some trouble but what can I do? They're just acting their age. Aisley sold Michael's stuff on ebay the other day. I wish they would just get along! Are you even listening?"

I blinked and focused my attention back on Rose.

"Sorry, zoned out for a bit. What were you saying?"

"Never mind," she replied sighing and running the hand that didn't hold her sandwich through her hair. Guilt washed over me, here she was, putting up with my annoying venting and smug attitude and I couldn't even listen to her for 2 minutes.

"Christian called, apparently he and Lissa are getting married," She articulated and I smiled, finally! Those two had been going out for over two years, not to mention Lissa was carrying his child.

"And he wanted to know if you could make it tonight to their engagement party. It's at their house and starts at seven-thirty. I have to call him back."

Rose and Lissa have been friends since forever as they say, and they introduced me to Christian when Rose and I first started working together. We've been pretty close ever since.

"Sure I'll be there." I said and glanced down at my timetable to see who I had next.

"You'll be there as long as there's a blond with boobs." Rose mumbled, finding her place back on the desk chair after threw the wrapper from her lunch in the bin.

I groaned. "I'm not as bad as you think!" I exclaimed in an annoyed tone. She laughed and shook her head.

"I've known you for 7 years, Dimitri. Who are you trying to humour?" It wasn't really meant for an answer so I didn't reply; I just walked back into the gym to wait for Clarice Grange.

A few minutes later the 80 year old wobbled into the large area.

"Morning Mrs Grange, how are you today?" I inquired, trying to be polite. She smiled at me; bearing all her crooked teeth. I resisted all urges to grimace.

"I'm good thank-you dearie. You must be Mr Belikov?"

"You are correct. Now this is your first time; so I'm just going to assess your fitness level. Is that ok?"

She nodded and we went into action. I suddenly came up with an incredibly bad cough every time she did something bad...meaning incredibly funny.

After the hour she made her way to the reception area to pay and I ran a few laps on the jogging track; not wanting to slack off on my own fitness. I grabbed my water bottle and walked back into the gym to see Rose at the weight area.

"You're gonna need to do more than a few weight lifts to get back in shape." I teased but she ignored me and continued lifting the heavy weights in a way that looked effortless.

I laughed and went to collect my much deserved lunch.

Xx

The big door swung open, banging loudly as it hit the wall and in entered Adrian, my cousin.

He was dressed very casually in jeans and a tight T-shirt. His hair was in the usual messy style as well.

Rose sighed. "Yay, Adrian's here." I chuckled and leant against the desk while Rose laid her head in her hands.

"Hey cuz, what's up?" Adrian greeted me. I shook his hand and watched him pull out a cigarette from his pocket.

"Don't you dare," Rose warned in a dangerous tone he froze and turned to her. "Those things disgust me, not to mention that we have patients waiting, they come here to get fit, not die of your idiotic vices." Ouch!

"You know you love me little receptionist."

"Oh wow, such a great retort." Rose said, reverting back to her computer screen.

Adrian mimicked in a really high voice, he sounded kind of like tweety bird. Rose looked up from the screen through her eyelashes, her head in the same position, rolled her eyes and looked back down.

"Dimitri your 4:30's here, they're waiting in the gym. It's a class remember, about ten people. I'll be in there to help in a minute." I nodded, thanked her and walked back into the gym. This is getting old really fast.

Inside the gym was- as Rose said- a class of ten, ages twelve to fifteen. I did the normal routine; greeting, splitting them into groups, instructions; the usual.

Unbeknownst to the person sneaking up behind me, I continued giving the class a lecture on behaviour as they had been misbehaving very much previously today.

Luckily for me though I was facing a window and it reflected very easily. I saw my own reflection, and the brunette stealthily tip toeing behind me. The woman brought a finger up to her lips as a signal for the class to remain silent. Unfortunately- for her- she didn't notice the window.

Just as she was about to attack me I spun around, wrapping my large hands around her waist and shoving her onto the floor. In one quick movement I straddled her and grabbed her wrists, pinning them above her head.

She groaned and rolled her eyes, trying to push me off.

"You should know better than to try and sneak up on me Rose."

"A girl can try, Comrade."

Rose glanced at the class who I just now noticed, were crouched in an attack position. This can't be good.

Just as I was about to release Rose she screamed a sort of battle cry and the oldest members of the group came barrelling towards me, shoving me off Rose and restraining me against the floor. Next the little people came running and started jumping on me, punching, kicking and any other painful outbreak.

I groaned and tried to use all my weight to get them off me to no avail. I was screwed, and Rose was going to pay.

"You wait, Rose, I'll-" I stopped mid-sentence when I had the wind knocked out of me. "get...you" I stuttered out. God the kids were going to die.

"Ha. And you think cookie and cream would let you anywhere near me and the kids? You're dreamin'."

Cookie and cream were her two pain in the ass dogs. They looked all cuddly and cute but man they had a set of teeth. Her kids had named them, though Rose found no reason to disagree.

"Okay, I surrender... Now get off me." The children stopped the violent movements but made no attempt to free me. Rose laughed, patted a little boy on the head and walked off.

She's not really going to leave me like this...right?

I waited a few seconds, anticipating her to come back. When she didn't- which I knew she wouldn't- I had to bribe the kids with lollies to get them off me.

I left them to wait for their parents to pick them up as I regularly did and made my way- once again- back into the reception. Rose sat in her typical chair, chomping on a chocolate bar.

"Can I have some?" I rested my elbow on the desk, then my head on my palm and looked down at her. I expected her to squeal or jump but she didn't even look up from the magazine she was reading.

"How many did it take?" She questioned back, her tone un-interested.

"It took five lollies each for them to get off me. You?"

"One each. You really have to stop making them do forty sit ups, then they might actually like you."

"Where's the fun in that?"

"Well that back there was pretty fun." She retorted, finally looking up with an amused expression. Her lips were pulled up into a smirk as were mine.

"Okay, well I'll see you tonight at the party, I guess?" She responded with a nod and returned back to the page.

"I'll lock up." She muttered, relaxing back into her chair.

I went to collect my equipment and strode out the door, giving her a quick wave on the way out.

I checked my fancy watch, observing that it was six o'clock. I normally took about half an hour to get ready and it took a while to get to Christians place so I should be at the party by about quarter to seven.

Xx

I drove up the very long drive way, it zigged and zagged in all sorts of directions, eventually reaching the mansion. It was one of those incredibly expensive, two story houses that had the perfect view of the beach.

I tapped my hand on the steering to the beat of the music sounding from the radio. Pulling up and the end of the small road, I handed my key to the valet and adjusted my jacket.

I hiked up the steps and through the glamorous front door into the hallway. I searched a few different rooms, acknowledging a few people I'd met before until I found the happy couple.

Christian had his arm wrapped around the waist of the beautiful Lissa Dragomir; soon to be Ozera. Her sparkly dress was very eye catching and her blonde curls flowed down her back. Christian held his signature smirk but his blue eyes held so much pride and happiness.

"Well, well, well, who would've thought it would take you two this long to get married. Especially when this baby bump took very minimal time to be produced."

Christian just laughed while Lissa gaped, in horror that I would say such a thing.

"Dimitri! My parents if you haven't noticed are in this very room, I don't need you to bring that topic up, please!" Lissa whispered standing on the tips of her toes just so she could reach my nose.

Her glare could scare any man, but not me. I had to put up with Rose.

I rolled my eyes.

"Like they care Liss, how do you think you were created?"

"Oh god, don't put that image in my head!" She exclaimed, walking past me with an expression of disgust.

Her heels clicked on the clean floor, her curls bouncing in an elegant manner. I turned back to her fiancée who seemed amused out our bickering.

"She won't be able to sleep tonight, I guarantee it."

This just made me chuckle.

"You wouldn't let her sleep anyway."

"True, true. Anyway, Dimitri, I have someone I want you to meet. Follow me." I nodded and placed my drink down on the table, knowing I probably wouldn't go back to it anyway.

Christian led me down the hallway, past numerous rooms. He kept walking past this one room, but I stopped at it. When he noticed I'd stopped he turned pack around, coming to my side.

I pointed inside the room at the most beautiful woman I had ever seen. Ever.

"Ah, there she is," Christian thrust me into the confined room, walking past me expecting me to follow.

He walked up to the woman and gave her a hug; it was then that I noticed the resemblance. The two both had black hair and blue eyes. The girl was stunningly beautiful...and sexy. She had curves that made a man stop and stare, which is what just happened to me. It was like one of those cheesy movies, time slowed as she turned to look at me. Her blue eye pierced mine before starting to study my face, then slowly my body. I puffed my chest out in a dominating action, I've always been confident that I could stop a few hearts for harmless seconds, and this situation was no different.

"Well who is this good looking man, Christian?" Oh God, her voice was like magic to my ears; so soft , and very sexy.

"This is my best mate; Dimitri Belikov." I took a step forward to shake her hand, but instead I brought it up and kissed the back of it. She blushed and giggled; a common reaction among the female species.

"And this, Dimitri, is my baby cousin; Tasha." Christian introduced me to the young lady. She looked about 22 possibly 23, and compared to my age of 32, that's a pretty big age gap, yet, it's a huge improvement from my Friday night girls.

Christian patted my back on his way out of the room and I straightened my posture.

He was warning me to play nice.

I beckoned her forward with my finger, she did so.

"How 'bout we go for a walk in this magnificent night?" I asked causing her to giggle once again, it sounded like little bells ringing. I grabbed her soft, warm hand and gently tugged her out the back door, down the stairs and onto the luring texture of the sand. She let go of my hand for a second, but only to remove her small sandals.

She glanced at me from the corner of her eye with a small smile before looking up at the night sky. The moon light shone on her smooth complexion and I could tell that she had a minimum amount of make-up on because she was just a natural beauty.

We chatted, and got to know each other better. I don't what it was, but this girl is special. I can tell she's going to make a big difference in my life.

"So, how long have you been an actress for?" I guessed, and she laughed.

"What makes you think I'm an actress?"

"I guarantee you're an actress, or a model."

"Actually, guess again Dimka, I am a sixth grade math teacher."

"Really?" Never would've guessed.

We chatted a little bit longer, she told me about her parents and their divorce and how close her and Christian were.

We paused at the edge of the water to look out at sea.

"I've never hung around with someone your age and enjoyed it so much." A calm breeze arose from the sea, flicking Tasha's hair.

She sighed and turned to look at me, a small smile on her face.

"Uh, oh; your first lie to me."

How did she know?

"Okay, I've never hung out with someone your age and had any sort of real connection."

She beared her pearly white teeth, creating a sort of shine around her. It was the perfect picture, a woman radiating with beauty and behind her was the sea and night sky, the beauty of nature.

"See, there I can tell that you're telling the truth."

I leant in, so did she, and our lips met.

Xx

The next morning was magical; waking up next to the amazing Tasha Ozera.

The morning sun shone on her as she slept.

"That's kind of creepy; you just sitting there watching me." I laughed and fell back onto the soft sand.

She laughed along with me and rests her head on my chest.

"I have a feeling this could end up being something." Tasha commented, her voice luring and soothing at the same time. Her small finger traced patterns on my chest.

"I agree." I kissed her forehead and she giggled.

"Well, I have to get back to work, but how about I get your number and I'll call you tonight."

I approved and told her that there was a business card in my pocket. She stood up, her silky blue dress catching the sun light, and walked over to my pants which were a few feet away. I pulled the blanket up further around myself to try and block the cool breeze from my bare skin.

She searched through the pants pockets. Her expression morphed into a look of disgust. She pulled out...the wedding ring. Shit! I must have put it in there before I had my shower, while I was getting ready for the party!

"You're married?" Tasha exclaimed loudly.

_**Phew! Finished! Yay!**_

_**So, How did you like it? I hope the long length of this chapter made up for the time it took to update?**_

_**Remember to tell if you think I need a beta for this story, and if you think I do, then let me know if you want to do it! :)**_

_**Thanks for reading guys! **_

_**Now, go on, press the little button. That's it, good reader... ;)**_

_**XxDeadlyBlackRosexX**_


	3. Wedding ring

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Academy. Nor do I own the movie 'Just Go With It'. I have no part in the creating of either of these fantastic creations! :)_**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Hey guys! Sooo...How have you been? *cricket noise*<em>**

**_Okay then. I'll let you get on with reading, but two things first. 1st, I'm sorry this chapter is a bit shorter than the last, but hopefully the little flashback helps. I also wanted to finish it at that moment, so yeah._**

**_2nd, I'll probably take a bit longer to update the next chapter. Sorry._**

**_I hope you like this chapter because I slaved over the computer, sweating, with aching hands and-_**

**_Something like that ;)_**

_Previously..._

_She searched through the pants pockets. Her expression morphed into a look of disgust. She pulled out...the wedding ring. Shit! I must have put it in there before I had my shower, while I was getting ready for the party!_

_"You're married?" Tasha exclaimed loudly._

I sat up very quickly and winced when pain shot through my back. Sleeping on the beach is not a very good idea. Sand stuck to my sweaty skin, adding to my discomfort.

"What? No, no, no!"

"Well then what the heck is this!"

"Uh...It's a...circle?" I raised my eyebrow, almost as if I was questioning my own excuse. My eyes were wide with caution, not knowing how Tasha was going to react. I knew she wouldn't believe my pathetic justification, it was just that; pathetic.

She looked at me with complete disbelief, her lips were pressed tightly against each other, creating a firm line. Her weight resting on her right hip, she held the ring up for my display.

"I want answers Dimitri! Now!"

I stood up, the blanket still wrapped supportively around my waist. I wasn't self-conscience; it would just be incredibly awkward if I stood there naked.

"It's not mine," I attempted.

"Whose wedding ring is in your pants, Dimitri?"

"Uh..."

"God, I am so stupid!" Tasha yelled, she threw the ring at me and it hit square on my chest, I flinched, but not from the impact. I let it fall effortlessly to the sand.

I always kept the ring so I wouldn't fall in love and get my heart broken; sadly it's still doing its job.

She picked up her golden sandals and walked down the beach, back to Lissa and Christian's house. I groaned and fell back onto the soft, yellow sand.

Picking up the ring, I rolled it between my finger; relishing the feeling of the cool surface.

_I waited obediently at the altar for the love of my life. My black suit was uncomfortable, the hot weather was causing me to sweat, about a hundred pairs of eyes stared at me ;making me feel quite unpleasant...but I couldn't be happier._

_I can visualise her now. I can imagine her beautiful long red hair tied up in an elegant bun, a white, flowing dress sitting on her fit little body, as smile sitting on her face as she walks towards me._

_I waited more than five minutes for those huge double doors to open, and her bridesmaids to walk out in their little purple silk dresses. But they never did._

_The soon-to-be Meredith Belikov was a no-show._

_My mother came to my side when the guests broke out into a whisper; she rubbed my back as I looked at the ground, hands by my side._

_The audience whispered, thinking I couldn't hear them. But they could talk as loud as they want; I wouldn't hear them, because all I could hear was my beating heart breaking into two pieces._

After that torture I went to a bar, trying to drink my sorrows away...

_I sat at the little bar, beer bottle gripped tightly in my right hand, wedding ring in the left. I placed the beer down so as to slip the ring onto the fourth finger. No matter how much pain this wedding ring held, I just couldn't bring myself to part with it._

_I gulped the beer down easily; the alcohol was useless. I could still __feel__._

"_Russian Vodka," I ordered from the skimpy bartender. When my drink arrived, I gulped as much down as I could. I savoured the burning feeling as it rushed violently down my throat._

_A few cat calls were made around the small room, as a very sexy woman walked into the smelly bar. Even Meredith didn't compare._

_I took a few more swigs of my drink. A man called out to the woman "You must play the trumpet or something, 'cause you're making me feel all horny!" I resisted the urge to laugh at the immature sentence._

_The beautiful lady sat- to my delight- on the bar stool next to me. She placed her purse on the table but it fell off straight after. The brunette hadn't seemed to have noticed._

"_You... Uh, Ma'am, you dropped-" She interrupted me, turning to face me, a mad look on her face._

"_Can I please sit down for ten minutes without being hit on? Thank you."_

_I sighed and leant down to pick it up. I placed the small black bag on the sticky, beer covered bench, patted it and went back to minding my own business._

"_Oh, I'm so sorry!" She flipped her hair over her shoulder and turned to look at me, "I'm sure you didn't meet your wife in a dump like this." She said in an apologetic tone. Her short, light brown hair swished over her shoulder as she turned to look at me. Her green eyes looked at me sadly, almost as if she was jealous._

_I looked to her in confusion, than it struck me. She had spotted the wedding ring. That's why she was jealous, she probably wanted to feel loved and called beautiful instead of sexy and 'smoking hot'._

I was going to tell her, I really was, but I would've looked like a complete idiot.

"_School gym. I was a footballer and she was the head cheerleader. Figures."_

_She smiled. "How long have you been married?"_

_Think Dimitri, think. "Five years,"_

"_Where's your wife now?"_

"_I stopped asking myself that question a long time ago."_

_She gasped, "That's terrible...wanna get out of here?" She ran her smooth finger of the wedding band, looking up at me through her eyelashes._

And that was the beginning.

Xxx

"I told you this little life scheme would just come back to bite you in the ass,"

I groaned; I really didn't need to be told the truth from Rose at the moment. An appointment had been cancelled so I had taken to sitting in the reception area, blabbing away to the receptionist-Rose- about my love life.

"I know, oh future seeing one, you bless me with your foreseeing powers but my tiny little brain could not comprehend the definitions behind your formidable words."

She looked up at me with her eyebrows raised- as she couldn't raise one on its own- and gave me the finger.

I stood up from the couch suddenly, but she didn't flinch, only roll her eyes and look back at the appointment planner.

"But seriously, this girl is special; I feel a connection towards her!" I exclaimed and walked towards the desk where she was sedentary. Today the petite woman was wearing baggy pants and a coat, as it was cold today, her hair in a tight bun. The colours clashed... _very attractive_ I thought sarcastically.

"Why don't you just tell her the truth?" She came to stand by me now. She probably only reached my chin, if that, so I had to look down on her.

"Are you trying to be funny? That would just be worse! Here I'll practice on you." I placed my hot chocolate down and straightened up.

"Oh good," She exclaimed in a high voice. Rose took her hair out of the bun and flipped it from side to side, hands on hips. I swished, almost skating through the air in a delicate, but feisty way.

"She's not like that but anyway. I wear this fake wedding ring sometimes, to you know get with-"

"You're a pig,"

Rolling my eyes, I groaned and went to sit back down on the couch. It wasn't very comfortable and was a little hard, especially because my back was killing me from sleeping on the beach last night.

Rose laughed and leant against the desk, "I'm sorry but you're a pig!"

At that moment the door burst open (it will come of its hinges one of these days, especially because Adrian spends half his time here) and in walked two little people.

"Mum, give me some money." Michael demanded rudely, with his arm crossed over his tiny chest, Rose's eyes widened in outrage at his blunt demand.

"'Hello Mum, nice to see you. How have you been? Hello Dimitri, it's good to see you. Mum, may I please borrow some money?' Would be a nice way to walk into this room instead of the way you just did!" Rose retorted back, her arms also crossed, her hip to one side as she rested on it.

Michael mimicked it back in a high voice. Little Aisley came to sit on my lap, her long hair bobbing as she walked.

Rose walked up to her son, bent down and glared him in the eye. He flinched away from his mother's hard stare, not looking so smug and stuck up as before.

"That's what I thought," She stood back up and walked back to the desk while Michael went to stand next to Lissa; their baby sitter for the day.

"You spend way too much time with your father," Rose mumbled, not meant for anyone's ears but I caught it. She also walked over to Lissa who looked quite awkward standing there, and gave her some money (which was for Michael- I'm guessing) and a hug.

They started talking so I beckoned the young 8 year old over. He obliged and sat next to me, grabbing hold of his sister's hand who is sitting on my lap.

The two children looked completely different although you could see some similarities.

Aisley, who was 6, looked like her mother with long curly brown hair, though it did have a red tint to it which she got off her grandmother. Aisley also had brown eyes and ate like a pig, much like her mum.

Michael looked like his father; Jesse. He had the black hair, green eyes and the rude attitude. While Rose did a good job raising him, his father came out in him sometimes.

"You need to treat your mum with more respect young man," He was about to interrupt but I gave him a stern look. "She indulges you with love, so return the favour."

I'd been raised to respect my parents, my mother especially; so when I saw Michael speak to Rose like that, it pulled at my heart.

He nodded and looked a little ashamed. I ruffled his hair and sent him off to apologise. Aisley wrapped her arms around my neck and kissed my cheek.

"Thanks Dimitri. God, he's so annoying." She rolled her eyes before trailing after her older brother. I leaned back into the couch placing my arms on the back of it and resting my feet on the coffee table.

The two children ran over to their mother's desk, picked up a pen and started writing little notes. Rose and Lissa continued to talk before Lissa told Michael and Aisley that it was time to leave.

Aisley's head whipped up from the yellow sticky note she was writing on, her brown eyes pooling with disappointment.

"Okay, Aunty Lissa," She ran back to the front of the desk, "Mum? I need to make a mia?"

"Okay down the hall, on the right, sweetie. Hurry back, Dimitri and I have an appointment in five minutes."

Aisley nodded before running to the bathroom. What the heck was a Mia?

When Lissa had taken the two children to McDonalds- to their happiness, Rose came to stand in front of me.

A dubious smirk curled on my lips. Rose turned her head to stare at me with a 'what-the-hell-is-wrong-with-_you_' look.

"I don't have an appointment for another twenty minutes." I stated, rather smugly.

She rolled her eyes, "I love my kids, but a break can't hurt. Even if it means I'm stuck with you."

I laughed outright, my head flicking back to sit on the soft head-rest of the couch. The couch dipped on the opposite end, signifying a second body. I turned to look at my assistant.

"By the way, what the hell's a 'mia'?" I questioned, rather confused that Rose's young daughter would use such an unusual term. In fact, I'd never even heard of it before.

She responded with an eye roll.

"No seriously, I want to know!" I exclaimed, picking my long legs off the coffee table and turning to face her. She sighed heavily and also turned to face me.

"I can't believe I'm telling you this," She replied, "In school there was this real bitch, so cocky and incredibly stupid. Worse thing is that she always has to have the best stuff. You know my history, my mother dumped me off at a boarding school on the day I was old enough, I don't know my father, etc. So I didn't really have the money to buy expensive clothes, neither did she really, but at least she had _some_ money."

I nodded in encouragement, this was getting good.

"So I had to put up with this dick head for years, I hated her. I think I even broke her nose once or twice,"

I cocked my eyebrow, but a smirk was on my lips, gradually building into a small smile. I can just imagine that.

"Anyway, we graduated, blah, blah, blah. So one night, maybe a year or two ago, I was having a glass of wine-"

"A bottle," I substituted.

Rose stared into my eyes with an annoyed expression painted across her face. She tied her hair up again, as it seemed to be irritating her, the way it got in her eyes.

She nodded, a bit sheepishly, but smirked none the less. "A bottle, and I was just so sick of the kids saying; 'I need to take a dump', 'I need to take a shit', you name it. So I told them it was called taking a 'mia'. And they liked it...and it stuck."

I burst out laughing, my chest rocking violently. She let out a little chuckle as well.

"And I'm assuming this 'bitch' from school was called Mia?" I managed to choke out between breaths. Rose started laughing harder beside me as well, nodding her head.

"Yup," She popped the 'p', "Mia Rinaldi, bitch of the century."

"After you," I commented, leaning forward slightly; noticing how cute her laugh was.

"Of course!" Her lips showed a smirk while her eyes displayed a sense of self-satisfaction. I chuckled at our conversational exchange, it happened regularly- well when I listened anyway- and I always enjoyed it.

The little moment was rudely interrupted by a ringing; it was loud and alerting. Rose eagerly shot up from the couch, rapidly making her way to the reception desk. She dropped down to her knees, and I watched interested as she searched maniacally through her bag, which was under the desk. She flew up in the midst of greeting the person on the other end of the phone, which was clutched against her left earlobe. I noticed then that the annoying ringing had stopped- thank the lord. I sighed in relief, still having the buzz in my ears from the volume of the ringtone.

I, being me, listened to her conversation, each and every word.

"Hey, Mase!" Rose squealed, in a voice extremely unlike her own. I wondered what was up with her attitude towards the person on the other end all of a sudden. She seemed... excited?

There was a gap as the person on the other end of the line spoke, before Rose continued.

"Tomorrow? Lunch? That's a great idea! I'll see you then! Bye!"

She hurriedly put her phone back in her bag and her bag back under the desk. A large grin was plastered on her plump, pink lips, showing off her pearly white teeth. Instead of resuming her seat beside me on the reception couch, Rose went back to her desk, opened her diary and jotted- I'm guessing- a reminder for her lunch date.

I searched my brain for where I'd heard the name 'Mase' before. Ah yes, Mason Ashford; one of Rose's old friends. He had striking red hair, that was uniquely messy, and the sharpest blue eyes that always seemed to be tailored to the brunette I was lucky enough to work with. I recall Rose telling me that he had a crush on her, and was always trying to convince her that he could be a good father, as if that would change her opinion of him.

Rose had also told me once before that she thought of him as a brother; that had obviously changed. I scoffed, he had nothing over me.

"What was that?" I inquired Rose as she took her place back on the soft material of the reception chair, the chair made a squeak as she did. She shifted about, getting comfortable.

"What was what?"

"What was that voice?" It had been very high pitched when she was on the phone, she never talked like that.

"What voice? That was my normal voice." She looked away, breaking our eye connection. I caught a smirk curling on her lips, replacing the grin they held before. Her dark brown hair fell over her shoulder, concealing her face from my view.

"No it wasn't, it was all high. Like you're excited! Mason asked you on a date didn't he?" I exclaimed, standing up and walking towards her.

"You finally said yes?" I continued my interrogation. Rose shook her head in answer but spoke anyway; to give a better explanation.

"It's not a date," She uttered. I laughed but it wasn't a care free laugh. It held something, but I'm not sure what it was. My muscles were tense, on edge. Rose looked up when I laughed. She raised her eyebrows in a questionable manner, confusion evident on her face, but it didn't last long because that stupid smirk returned.

"Why? Are you jealous?" A year ago, a few months even, my reaction to that would have been to laugh.

My type of girl was the one that wore the skimpy little black dresses that didn't cover much skin, not Rose. Rose was the type of woman that came to work in clothes that had food stains, holes, and covered a whole lot of skin. She wasn't the type to go to clubs a get wasted, because she had two children to look after. I respected that, hell I had a lot of respect for Rose. She's an amazing mother, protective, loving, everything you could want.

She used to be my type, apparently. Christian always teases Rose on her fashion sense, and I've observed her reaction. It's as if she misses being able to go out, party and wear nice clothes.

Jesses stopped that. He took that away by giving her two unexpected children. But she loves them and I know she wouldn't change a thing.

"Of course not." But maybe I was. I've always been the one to look after Rose; she's one of my best friends. Maybe I was jealous that Mason might take that away from me, as Jesse almost had.

The atmosphere turned awkward, neither of us knowing what to say. So I did that comes naturally to me; change the topic to a girl.

"Seriously what are we going to do with my love life?"

Rose smiled sadly, but rolled her eyes none the less.

"I don't know but it's not really up to me-"

She was cut off by the beep of her phone. Look whose popular today!

She reached for the tiny mobile, not nearly as eager to see who had text her as she was before when it was Mason.

Her petite fingers glided over the phone's key board as she unlocked it and opened the message. Her expression morphed into one of disgust as she slammed her fist on the desk. I jumped in shock, but realisation settled quickly.

Jesse.

Rose threw her phone back in her bag and turned to face me.

"That fucking lazy-ass bastard." She needn't say more.

"He's not picking the kids up again, is he?"

She growled softly, protectively. Her children were going to be heart-broken that- once again- their father wasn't going to spend any time with them. They always used plead their mother, thinking it was her fault; that she wouldn't let him see them. So one day I sat them down and explained everything. Rose didn't want to tell them that their father didn't care about them at all, so I did it for her.

They hated me for a while, as did Rose, but came to thank me.

"He was supposed to take them to dinner tonight!" She explained, rather angrily. She had every right to be! "He's a pathetic and useless piece of shit!"

I nodded, agreeing to every word.

"But at least I got my head together and divorced him!"

I nodded again, her voice strong and confident. She was very proud of herself; for looking past his charm and small amount of good looks, and it was evident in her face. A spark suddenly ignited in her brown orbs, reminding me of why she always got in trouble. She always came up with brilliant ideas.

"I've got it!" She exclaimed, clapping her hands together, grinning madly.

_**Weeeellll, how did you like it? What do you think Rose has planned? It the same as in the movie but if you haven't seen the movie then I want you to guess! And for all those who have seen the movie, uhh...review anyway! ;)**_

_**I love hearing your comments so keep ehm comin! **_

_**xoxo**_


	4. Shopping!

_**Hi guys! You are all seriously amazing! I loved getting all the reviews!**_

_**I'm sad to say I probably won't update again for a while, I have a lot of assignments and tests coming up, not to mention my beta is busy aswell.**_

_**Okay, so here's the next chapter! I hope you like it and I really want to know what you think :D**_

_**Enjoyyyy...**_

_**Oh yeah, and happy haloween! ...Boo!**_

* * *

><p><em>Previously...<em>

_"But at least I got my head together and divorced him!"_

_I nodded again, her voice strong and confident. She was very proud of herself; for looking past his charm and small amount of good looks, and it was evident in her face. A spark suddenly ignited in her brown orbs, reminding me of why she always got in trouble. She always came up with brilliant ideas._

_"I've got it!" She exclaimed, clapping her hands together, grinning madly._

I hiked up the few white, concrete steps to the entrance of the school, flowers in my left hand and chocolate in my right. The door was already open, luckily, so I just took to searching all the classrooms. Eventually I came to the correct one, the one in which Tasha was teaching.

The class sat obediently as she gave them instructions for their worksheet. I took a deep, shaky breath before gently knocking on the door. I reached out and grasped the cool, metal door handle and turned it. The blue door opened, making a squeaking noise, causing the raven haired beauty to turn to the door way.

I smiled pathetically, holding up the flowers and chocolate box. Her blue eyes glared initiating the class to look up. Looks like I had an audience. Yay, I thought cynically.

"Uh, I came here to explain..." She sighed at my comment, standing up from her neatly organized desk and strutting towards me. The twelve year olds watched with glee, waiting for the very second their teacher would leave the room, most likely so they could wreak havoc.

Shoving me roughly out the door and into the people- absent hallway, she stood before me. Her skirt was elegant, a simple navy blue colour that went very well with her white blouse, the perfect image of a teacher. Her silky black hair was let loose around her shoulder, begging for hands to caress it.

"I wanted to explain my situation."

"You said that." Her posture was stiff, cautious. She glared, though it wasn't a very scary one. Her gentle and flawless complexion was lenient, not constructed to publish horrifying glares, which she was attempting at the moment.

"Look, the other night was a huge mistake," She put heavy emphasis on 'mistake', verifying her anger toward what happened. "My dad cheated on my mum, triggering a huge family mess. I don't want to cause that with you and your wife. I will not associate myself with you, so leave."

Her forefinger was pointed sharply at the exit door, indicating that she wanted me to leave, as if her words didn't. I shook my head, initiating my hair to flick, whipping me in the face like God's punishment for the many more lies I was about to inflict on this young woman.

"I'm married, yes, but it's a horrible marriage. I filed the divorce a few days ago."

Her eyes widened with horror- to my confusion. Her pale hand flew to her open mouth and she stumbled backwards, only just gripping onto the door frame in time to catch herself.

"Oh God, I destroyed a marriage! I'm such a horrible person, Oh god-"

Like hers, my eyes widened. I pugnaciously shook my head from side to side.

"No, no, no, no" I interrupted her, "Our- my wife and I's- relationship was wrecked months ago!"

Tasha looked at me with her eyebrow raised, mocking me.

"Why?"

"Uh... Um," I struggled to think of an authentic reason, "She cheated on me! Yeah, that's it!"

"Oh, okay." Seriously? She believed that?

I nodded slowly, examining her expression, to see if her reaction is plausible. Admitting, to myself, that she wasn't being sarcastic or playing a trick- that was Rose's job- I allowed myself to calm down and to not be so tense.

"I want to hear it from her though."

Crap, there it is. I knew she was an actress!

"How about she texts?"

Tasha shook her head in renunciation; she wasn't going to accept anything other than a face-to-face introduction.

I sighed, signifying my forfeit. Tasha grinned and reached for my hand, taking it gently in her own soft one.

"What's her name?" Her tone was incredibly excited and high pitched. She was very enthusiastic to meet my _wife_.

I tensed up once again, filing through my collection of lies, finding an appropriate one, but I seemed to freeze up under the pressure.

"Mia," I managed to stutter out, practically taking a 'mia' in my pants.

Her eyebrow rose once again, but she seemed to allow my response.

"Mia Belikov?"

"Yes, yes. Mia Belikov. That's it." This isn't going to end well.

And so we made painful- for me- arrangements for Tasha to officially meet my..._wife_.

Xxx

I tapped on the inexpensive apartment door to receive barks and woofs from the canines inside. The door was wrenched open by little Aisley.

The young girl was about to greet me with words instead of the smile I was already being welcomed with but a demanding voice rang from another room.

"Aisley Vasilisa fucking- don't repeat that word- Hathaway!" You could hear Rose's approaching footsteps, heading towards the door even though you could physically see her. "What have told you opening the door when I'm in another ro-"

She halted when she saw noticed my presence. A dish towel was gripped in her naturally tanned hands, an apron hanging over her neck but not tied at the back. She was bare foot, one foot was toe-nail painted a deep, ugly purple, the other natural. The nail polish looked cheap and, to put it nicely, quite unpleasant. Her hair was half-up, and messy, like she'd just come from somewhere nice, but came home to chaos; which she probably did.

She most likely just came back from her date with Mason.

"Oh, Dimitri. Please come in. You've known me long enough. Well don't just stand there!"

I was about to cross the border of the outside and into her small 'home' when Rose's two mutts came from absolutely nowhere, barking like drunken idiots. Aisley screamed when one of them ran out the door, down the stairs and into the car park. Luckily, I was able to stop the other one with my foot, before it followed its brother.

"Cookie!" Aisley yelled his name, running after the little nuisance. Rose slapped her palm to her greasy forehead.

"Michael!" She screeched and the patter of feet sounding from my left. Her son came out of the hallway, ready to answer to his mother's request.

"Go after your sister, Cookie got out again." He groaned in annoyance but ran after his sister none the less. Cream fought helplessly against the fence my foot was substituting, he yelped, calling to his brother.

"Cream!" Rose demanded, throwing the dish towel onto the floor and dived for the rat as he beared his teeth, going for the bite. Her hands wrapped around the waist of the small dog, heaving him up to her chest. "No! Bad dog," She attempted to enforce some sort of control but at that moment the two children came through the door, Michael holding Cookie.

Once the two dogs saw each other, they jumped from their captives' arms and tore off- most likely- into Michael's room. On the way there, they knocked over a stool which held dirty plates and glasses. It rocked from side and I watched in horror as it slowly leaned to the left, tumbling to the floor. Rose reached for Aisley and I reached for Michael, we both lifted them into our arms to shield them from any glass.

A violent crash broadcasted, signalling the start to the deaf defying silence. I didn't let Michael loose just yet, as he was in bare feet. They all were so I stepped out of the way of the cluttered glass which was spread over the carpeted floor. I walked around it, feeling a few tiny pieces edge their way into the base of my shoe. I finally put Michael down, when I concluded it was safe, and he ran off into his room.

I then stretched for Aisley and Rose handed her to me. Young Aisley's were wide with fright and guilt; she practically crumbled in my arms, as if I was a shield from her mother's rathe.

I placed her down gently, and watched in amusement as she tiptoed to her and her mother's room, bellowing a 'thank you' as she approached the door.

I turned back to face Rose, watching as she fell to her knees and started scooping up the glass, wincing when the glass cut her flesh. I ran to her and gripped her hands in my own but she fought against me.

"Rose, Rose!" I finally received her attention and her brown eyes turned to look into mine. She was panting heavily from frustration and infuriation.

"Do you have a broom?" I asked softly, cautious of her feelings at the moment.

Rose shook her head, "No, the dogs chewed it to bits, it was useless."

I nodded and reached for the dish towel which, luckily, was just in my reach. I started scooping it up with the rough material.

In my peripheral vision I noticed Rose doing the same except she was using her apron. I carried the glass carefully to the bin and emptied it, observing its full contents.

Rose leant against the wall, sliding down it slowly, her head placed in her bleeding hands. She wasn't crying, Rose Hathaway doesn't cry, but she was pretty close to it.

Jesse gave Rose an ultimatum when they got divorced; she could have the beautiful house and expensive car...or the kids and lose everything.

Of course, Rose chose the kids, leaving her to struggle for money and to live in this dump of a house. I'd tried multiple times to lend her money but she would just rip the cheque and scream that she didn't need my help. Her pride was too large.

Life has been hard for the past two years, since the divorce. She doesn't regret it, you can tell that, but it doesn't mean she likes this new lifestyle.

Looking at her now, collapsing to pieces, fighting to deal with the pressure and stress of being a single mother, a part of my heart broke for my best friend.

She's so amazingly kind and caring. She's so protective of her children and of Lissa, and she's so undeniably caring.

She doesn't deserve this lifestyle.

"Come on, we're going shopping."

So, after dropping the kids off at Christian and Lissa's house, she met up with me at a very large and very expensive shopping centre.

Shops were everywhere, overwhelming me completely. Price tags stood out at me because of the amount of zeros registered on them. I blinked, hoping I was going crazy.

Rose's face brightened tremendously. I felt a smile climb its way up to my lips as Rose's eyes brightened at all the colours and styles, but then she frowned. My smile disappeared.

Rose turned to me, her hands on her hips. She looked quite embarrassed at her choice of clothing. She was standing in jeans and a T-shirt a few sizes to large, while others strutted past in clothes they probably just bought. The people shopping mercilessly looked like the type of people that buy new clothing every day, just because they can.

Now, I can't say I'm not rich, but I certainly don't stick my nose up the way they do. I was lucky enough that I ran a successful business, as well as being the heir to my father's money. I hate him, but he keeps the money coming.

"Why'd you really bring me here? I know it's not because you wanted to," I flinched from the harshness of her words. Did she really think that lowly of me? Yes.

Her words were cruel, but partially true. And I'm sad to admit it.

"Of course I did."

"When are you going to stop lying to me Dimitri! I'm not one of your fuck-and-leave girls, treat me like a real person and tell me the truth!"

She was using her 'mother' voice. It was all 'I'm better than you so you better do as I say'.

I sighed and ran a hand through my brown hair, leading it down to the back of my neck, rubbing it in frustration, not at Rose, but frustration at myself.

"I need someone to play my wife," Her eyes widened as she realised I meant her, then they turned to slits; daring me to say more.

"No way, uh uh. You're not drawing me into your pathetic lies!" She turned to walk away so I used the thing I knew would turn her back around

"Please! I'll let you keep all the clothes I buy you! And you can pick them!" She didn't turn around just yet, but her head turned to the side, watching me from the corner of her eye.

"And jewellery?"

I nodded. Rose finally faced me again, her interest peaked. I thought I had her but she seemed to be waging an internal battle, so I tried something else.

"You know what, don't worry. I want to give the impression I had a hot first wife, you wouldn't be able to pull that off anyway."

I didn't need to see the decision in her eyes to know I'd pulled her to the dark side. Cue mental evil laugh.

"Oh yeah?" She turned quickly to face me, her hands resting on her hips. Her hair flowed with the wind and her brown eyes were penetrating my own. "Let's do this!"

And we were off.

Xxx

I sat in the soft, very comfortable chair, surrounded by pretty little bags, filled to the top with clothing. Rose sat in front of me, in her own comfy chair. A huge mirror was placed on the wall in front of her. I watched side on as she played with her dark brown hair, curling it with her finger.

A cover was placed over her; a table underneath the mirror, on it were resting all the necessities.

For a hairdresser.

Hairdryers were being turned off and on all over the shop- literally. A buff man came round the corner, he was well dressed and- from a woman's perspective- quite good-looking. He had jet-black hair and light brown eyes, luring in the eyes of the female species. Sort of like mine do.

"Hello Rose." He greeting the brunette, "Now what do we have here?" He examined her hair carefully, lifting it up in different places, running his fingers through it.

"No, this won't do." I laughed at his comment. I drilled my mind, searching for his name. The lady at the front desk told us his name but I can't quite remember...

"Ambrose, just get on with it." Rose demanded, annoyed that someone would so openly criticise her hair. Ambrose, that's it.

"Just help the poor girl; god knows she's in desperate need of it." I commented causing Ambrose to laugh, he clutched onto Rose as he was leaning over her. Rose turned her head slowly and gave a spine chilling glare. I shivered from its cold depth, scary. Ambrose spotted Rose's glare and shut-up immediately as well. Rose smirked; proud of her work.

Ambrose went to work, snipping and cutting, but not once touching the hair dye. Not only would Rose literally kill him, but she had a beautiful hair colour already.

About half an hour later, we strutted out of the store- well actually Rose strutted, I was stuck with all the bags.

Rose walked ahead, pushing the double doors open for herself but as I was just about to walk out, they shut on me. It took me a while but I finally managed to open the doors. After I realised that I can just put the bags down.

I eventually caught up to Rose, finding her standing in front of a huge glass display. Different colour lights were flashing and twirling, illuminating the shoes and clothing in the glass display at the front of the store. I watched in dreadfulness as the brunette's eye hound in on a very expensive pair of shoes, which were the centre of the spectacle.

Rose rushed into the store...the Louis Vuitton store. I hurriedly followed after her, relieved to find that there were seats in here. An attractive blonde approached us, smiling kindly and offering her help to us.

Rose did all the talking, saying she wanted to try on the shoes in the display out the front of the store. Laurie, the blonde, nodded and let Rose to a giant cushion/ chair thing.

The shop was huge, yet there were hardly any people in it. Racks of shoes and clothes, all designer made, lined the walls, shelves...they were everywhere. Colour drew your eyes to the most magnificent fashion items, each as expensive as the next, if not more.

Rose strutted to the mirror; well actually she more like wobbled to the mirror. Laurie had to hold Rose's arm so she could actually stand. I just sat there laughing.

"Sorry, it's been a while since I've worn heels." Rose explained to Laurie.

"Oh God, these are beautiful! How much are they?" Rose asked sweetly, admiring the shoes her feet were blessed enough to be placed in.

"Eight hundred." Laurie replied and I practically choked on my own spit.

"Eight hundred dollars? What are they made of panda or something? They're freaking shoes!" I exclaimed, perplexed at the mere concept of paying that much for shoes.

To my misunderstanding, Rose agreed with me, "You know what, you're right," She said to me, I knew something was coming. "I won't be needing them anyway, I-I think I might be coming down wi-" She fake coughed and I rolled my eyes, "Is it hot in here or is it just me?"

Rose raised the back of her hand to her forehead, giving me a pointed look.

I grumbled in Russian but gave my credit card to Laurie. I turned to Rose, her smirk lighting something bad in me. "You are just a smart-ass little bitch aren't you honey?"

Laurie looked completely outraged, her petite little face morphed into sheer shock. Her posture was frozen as she watched in confusion at our exchange.

"Why do you think we're getting divorced, darling?" Rose sneered back, that stupid smirk not leaving her freshly glossed lips.

I was about to reply something unintelligible back but the blonde interjected me.

"You know what," She said, winking as she spoke to Rose, "I think you need the matching bag too."

"Thank you Laurie; that would be lovely." I groaned as the young woman walked to the cash register.

"Look at that, you girls are sticking together."

Rose laughed at my expression but she stopped when I gave her a small push, causing her to tumble over because of the large heels.

Xxx

"You look beautiful," I told the beauty sitting in front of me, a small table separating us. She was wearing a very cute, blue summer dress, her silky hair let loose around her shoulders.

It was the day after I had taken Rose shopping and I now sat at the restaurant, bustling couples and families moving around in the small area.

The sun shone into the confined space, enlightening the young girl's features.

"Thanks, Dimka!"

Her voice was cheery, excited. Mine was nervous, anxious. This had to go perfectly, with no bumps in the road. If Rose even made one mistake, this entire thing could collapse.

We made light conversation, talking about what we were going to do tonight. I had planned a moonlight stroll in the park, and then a ride in a horse pulled carriage. I had to ask Rose for that idea.

I was about to continue with my little speech, when the doors to the restaurant were pulled open by a man in a suit.

And hotness re-incarnate walked in.

* * *

><p><em><strong>There it is! Soooo, how did you like it?<strong>_

_**Go on, press the button. Pretty please with Dimitri on top?**_


	5. My darling

_**Okay guys, I have a special treat! Here is a clip that I found of the 'shoe heaven scene' in the previous chapter. I do not intend to give the impression that I own this trailer nor the movie**__**;**__** I just thought you all deserved it because you are all amazing! Now, please **__**heed**__** my warning**__**;**__** the scene is fairly different from the one I wrote in the last chapter, and there is also a tiny section missing from it. It may also change your view of the characters in this story, but I thought it might give you an idea of Rose and Dimitri's relationship as well as a glimpse of the movie that this story is based on. **_

_**There are other clips on the website, but I highly suggest you don't look at them, though, of course, you can if you want**__**.**__** I just think it might ruin the end of **__**this**__** story.**_

http:/ /www. youtube .com /watch ?v=Eyokx 50Jhrw

(Without the spaces though)

_**Now, on this site **__**there**__** is also the 'lunch scene'. You can watch it, but again, it is very different from **__**this**__** lunch scene. It also only shows a tiny bit of it.**_

_**Okay, enough of my irritating blabbing (I **__**really**__** have to work on that). I hope you enjoy this chapter, I don't think it is my best work, but I hope it is suitable enough. I would love to know what you think!**_

_**I also (I SWEAR this is the last thing!) want to thank all those wonderful reviewers, especially the ones that gave such an opinionated review**__**. They are**__** essential for my development as a writer, so thank you!**_

_**Okay, okay, I'm finished!**_

_**Enjoy this chapter that I wrote for...my darlings...get it? That's the name of the chapter? Ahhh, don't worry. Lame joke.**_

_Previously..._

_I was about to continue with my little speech, when the doors to the restaurant were pulled open by a man in a suit._

_And hotness re-incarnate walked in._

She was gorgeous – beautiful even. She was wearing a sophisticated yet very eye-opening white dress. A gold belt was wrapped around her small waist, the same colour as her sparkling gold shoes, and the heels that had cost way too much earlier made her look taller and her legs longer. Sunglasses were placed on her small nose.

The man in the suit walked behind her, admiring her as she walked towards our table. Every man in the restaurant looked up as she walked in. I growled. Laurie really did get her the matching handbag.

"Is _that_ her?" Tasha asked in complete shock. "She's stunning!"

"Darling!" Rose exclaimed coming towards us, her heels clicking against the floor. I pulled myself from my chair, getting up to greet her and adding a not-so-subtle glare to my action. Rose kissed either side of my face but still not touching me. What the hell's up with that?

"What are you doing?" I whispered into Rose's ear.

"Playing the part," she replied just as quietly. She then did the same 'kiss thing' with Tasha.

Tasha stood there looking absolutely bewildered.

I pulled the chair out for Tasha before pushing it in once she sat down. I then sat down in my own seat. Rose stood there glaring at me. I smirked and crossed my arms, leaning back againt the chair. I glanced around the small table pointedly, drawing to her attention that there were no chairs left.

I watched as Rose walked over to the table next to us. She bent down and whispered into the male's ear. He stood up abruptly and smiled at her, allowing her to take his chair. His girlfriend's mouth opened in outrage before she stood up and walked out. It took the poor guy a few seconds to realise that his girlfriend had walked out; he was too busy staring at Rose. He tore off after the woman.

"Wow," Tasha stated to herself. That was my reaction too. Who knew Rose Hathaway could have that effect on men?

Rose pulled the chair up to our table and sat down. I had ordered her drink when I ordered mine, so she took a large sip before placing it back down quickly. Tasha also took a sip, the glass resting gently in her hand.

"So Tasha, I heard you and Dimitri had sex!"

My eyes widened and Tasha seemed to have a similar reaction. She started choking and, God help me, Rose looked pleased with herself. I glared at Rose, hating how she could be such a bitch while still having such an innocent expression. The tip of her lips twitched, wanting to curl into a smirk.

"Yes. Yes we did, but I am so, so sorry. I had no ide-"

"Tasha, honey – it's fine! I'm just glad to know that he can still use that thing. God knows it was useless when we were married." She covered the side of her mouth from me with her hand in an attempt to direct the words to Tasha and hide the words from me, but I still heard her.

My eyes widened. Oh my God. She wouldn't..._yes she would._ Rose leaned closer to Tasha and lowered her voice.

"He has a bad case of E.D."

"I'm...uh, sorry. I don't quite catch what you mean?" Tasha sent me a weary glance from the corner of her eyes, her eyebrows scrunched together as she turned to face Rose.

"Oh, I forgot! You're 12! _Erectile Dysfunction, _my darling. And it is when-" I cut her off, wanting Tasha to remain innocent in _that_ sense. Not that I had any kind of problem down there. _Everything _functions properly

"Don't listen to her Tasha – why do you think I divorced her? She has a mouth bigger than her ass, and that's saying something."

It was Rose's turn to make a fish mouth. Her brown eyes were wide and full of affront.

"Well, speaking of ass; you should have heard this one." Rose pointed to me over her shoulder with her thumb, as she turned to fully face Tasha. Crap, I've done it now.

"I sat, on the eve of our wedding, listening to what sounded like an underwater symphony of brass instruments- playing in a completely off tune, coming from our bathroom." Rose used her hands as she spoke, moving them around in the air.

"Great, I have another disease," I mumbled to myself. I put my head in my hands with my elbows resting on the table.

"It was disgusting. Worst thing was..."

I peered through my hands and watched as Rose leant forward to whisper in the younger lady's ear. If it wasn't about me then I would have found Tasha's change in facial expressions quite comical; it went from curious to what Rose might say – but already sickened by what 'my wife' had already said – to completely and utterly revolted. God help me.

I swung my leg out, hitting hard against the soft skin of Rose's leg.

Tasha yelped as she jumped.

"Did you just kick me?"

Oops; wrong pair of legs. _I have to come up with something..._easy: blame Rose.

"What?" I asked in fake confusion. Rose glared as she guessed what I was about to do. "No! Ro-Mia, did you kick her?"

Rose looked at me really confused before she concluded that my _wife's_ name was Mia. Guess I forgot to tell her.

"I – yes, uh, yes I did. I'm terribly sorry, Tasha," Rose stuttered out, in the midst of deciding to let me off or not. Guess I got lucky.

"It's ok, really," Tasha replied, gently brushing Rose's arm in a way of saying that all was forgiven.

"Yes, have I told you Tasha?" Tasha looked at me, taking another sip of her beverage. She raised her eyebrow.

"Mia sometimes has leg spasms; a result of all the drug use. Isn't that right, Mia? All the pill popping?" Rose gripped the table tightly and I watched in amusement as her knuckles turned white from infuriation. I smirked.

Rose laughed nervously and turned to Tasha, no doubt having a comeback. "Yes, well, when you have to deal with him-"

"I have a name!"

"Oh, you're right, I forgot. When you have to deal with dumbass over there, you do reduce to blocking out the real world."

I rolled my eyes, already knowing that Rose would definitely have a comeback – aka insult – for whatever I might have to say.

Rose picked up the menu.

"So? What's for lunch?"

Xxx

Rose sat back against the posterior of the chair, placing her hands on her stomach.

"Yummy."

"I bet," I mumbled. She ate the whole freaking restaurant!

Tasha stared in disbelief at the plate of the brunette, which, in comparison to her own, was practically licked clean. I was a bit shocked myself, and I've known the woman for _7 years_!

"Now if you'll excuse me, I need to freshen up."

Rose stood, and I watched as she stumbled her way to the bathroom. Still not really used to the heels, I see.

"She seems nice enough," Tasha commented, twirling her spaghetti with her fork. I didn't respond.

"But you can tell you two fight a lot." _Really? Never would have noticed. _"Do you think we'll be like that?"

I reached across the table and took her small hands in my own. I gently placed my index finger under her chin, lifting her vision from the table to my eyes.

"I can guarantee we won't be anything like that. I love you." Tasha gasped, and for a moment I thought I'd be rejected. My heart burned with the pain already.

"I...I love you too!" I sat up a little bit and leaned over the table to take her lips with my own. It was sweet and gentle. I pulled away, sitting back down completely.

"Tonight," I winked causing her to giggle. My phone beeped, signalling that I had a new message. I reached into my small pocket and pulled out my smartphone.

_Meet. Me. Outside. Now._

Rose.

I pulled the napkin off my lap and placed it on the table, giving an excuse to Tasha that I had to call this person back; that it was work related.

I walked through the double doors out into the cool breeze. It played with my hair, calming me instantly. I found Rose a little bit down, sitting on the swing in the park across the road. It looked awkward because of the tight dress. The breeze played with her own hair, which had become hard because of all the hairspray. She looked glum.

I came to stand in front of her. She sighed and looked up at me. "What am I doing here, Dimitri?"

What? What does she mean? She's here helping me. I raised my eyebrow questioningly.

"Why am I here?" She asked again, poking for a response.

"You're here helping me."

"But why are you doing this?" She stood up off the swing, letting it glide through the air, making an irritating squeak as it did.

"I don't understand?"

"Dimitri, Tasha is a sweet girl – yes – but she's twenty-one!" She is? I thought she was _at least_ twenty-three.

"And?"

She sighed, running her hands through her brown hair. I didn't like making her frustrated; it made me feel bad.

"She's practically a child! You're thirty-two – it's a huge age g-"

"I know! But I just told her I love her! And I meant it! It doesn't matter about age!"

She smiled sadly, but about what? I'm not sure. I groaned and sat down on the swing, pushing it back and forth with my feet.

"It's good to hear you say that." Her words said one thing while her voice said another. "But will you still mean that in a few months? A year?"

Her words made me think. She had a point. Is this relationship something I want to continue?

"Yes."

Rose smiled again, picked up her shiny, golden bag and turned to walk across the road and back into the restaurant. But she abruptly turned back around, an alarmed countenance plastered over her soft features. Her breathing picked up as she spoke.

"Wait! God I'm so stupid – well you didn't think of it either so you're pretty stupid too. What happens when Tasha walks into the office and sees that I'm your receptionist?"

I had never thought of that. All these questions were giving me a migraine and I really didn't need that at that moment.

"I don't know."

Rose sighed again; she seemed to be doing that a lot lately.

"Well, we'll just have to figure that out when it comes along, I guess. You owe me though. Big time," she said.

There was a small pause in the conversation but it wasn't awkward; not really. Then again, it wasn't comfortable either. It seemed foreign, like neither of us knew what to say. Rose eventually filled the silence with an interrogative screech.

"And why the hell did you give me the name Mia? You couldn't think of a better freaking name?"

I burst out laughing. My head flipped back which resulted in the swing starting to rock.

She turned to go back into the restaurant, but a voice stopped her. My own.

"You look nice, Rose."

She stopped mid step. I could practically hear her moist lips spread to form a grin even though she hadn't turned around and I couldn't see her face.

"Thanks – you don't look to bad yourself."

Xxx

I laughed at the joke Rose had just made as we walked out of the restaurant, the man in the suit holding the door open for us. Rose walked up to him and I barely over-heard their conversation.

"Thank you, Henderson! Keep this up and I may give you a tip!"

He gave her a weird look.

"Why do you keep calling me Henderson? I told you; my name's Ralph."

She rolled her eyes and glanced over to where Tasha and I stood, watching her converse with this obviously confused limousine driver. Yeah, that's right; Rose went and spent my money on a limousine!

"Just go with it, okay?"

He gave her another weird look before excusing himself, leaving us to say our goodbyes. And we were about to do just that, but we were interrupted by Rose's phone. And oh my lord – it played 'Big spender'.

Rose let it ring for a while, allowing Tasha and I to register the tune. Tasha's eyes widened when it did register and I slapped my hand to my forehead. Of course she'd choose that tune just when I practically bought her a whole mall. I might as well have.

"Oh, pardon me, I just really _love_ this song." I rolled my eyes as she dragged out the word 'love', twirling her hair with her index finger and sending a wink my way. I laughed despite myself, smiling as she finally answered it.

"Wait, wait, slow down Jill. What are you saying?" Rose must have left the kids with Jill today.

Jill was a year younger than Rose, twenty-eight to be exact. Rose hadn't known Jill for very long, but she was such as sweet girl (as Rose said), so she trusted her.

I watched as Rose's face twisted to one that would terrify any adult. I think I even saw Tasha shrink a little behind me.

"Jill, put her on." Rose's voice was strong and demanding. "You, young lady, are in huge trouble! I have told you millions of times! Stop selling your brothers stuff on eBay!"

I chuckled, barely noticing Tasha's eyes widening.

Then it clicked.

Rose was talking to her children.

Tasha thinks Rose and I are married.

She thinks the children are mine.

Well, fuck me.

What would I tell her now? That they were from Rose's previous marriage? No, she would still believe that I had a duty to them, as I 'married' their mother. I mentally kicked myself, then rethought it. I'll just physically kick Rose later because it _was_ all her fault! _That stupid, useless phone! _

Rose didn't seem to have noticed her mistake but Tasha and I certainly had. Tasha turned to me rather slowly, a glare masking her soft – now hard – features. I gulped audibly, frightened of what might happen next

"I don't give a damn about what your brother did to you!" That's just like Rose. Keep going on like everything is normal while your best friend is being burnt by his girlfriend's glare.

"I will punish him for that! Not you!" Rose groaned, pulling her phone away from her ear, covering the receiver and turning to look at me she whispered, "I don't know where she gets her attitude and mischief from!"

I rolled my eyes and gave her a pointed look, receiving a tongue being poked out in return.

I swiped my index finger across my neck in a 'I'm dying now and it's your fault' look. She just ignored me, the mistake that was occurring not registering just yet.

Tasha hadn't ceased glaring at me as her left eye began to twitch. I blinked. Rose hung up her phone, slamming it closed, throwing it into her bag and walked closer to us.

"You'd think-" She gasped, realization finally settling in her brain, "Ooops!"

I groaned, "Yeah, ooops is one way to put it!"

"What the hell was that?" Tasha screeched at me. Kill me now.

**_Hehehe! I loved this scene in the movie! I hoped you guys liked this chapter! Let me know if you're confused about anything. :)_**

**_Thanks for reading! x_**

**_P.S: Sorry the chapter is so short, the next one will be longer :D_**


	6. Pink chair

_**Ok, before you run at me with pitch forks *cowers away* I would like to explain why this chapter took so long to be updated AND why it's so short. Christmas. So completely and utterly hectic. So I didn't really have a lot of time to make it long. Secondly, it took so long to be updated because the day after christmas day I went on holiday...where they don't have internet. Honestly, I'm not sure how I survived. But here I am! Alive and...about to be killed by my readers...so I apologise again...and again...aaaand again...**_

_Previously..._

_I rolled my eyes and gave her a pointed look, receiving a tongue being poked out in return._

_I swiped my index finger across my neck in a 'I'm dying now and it's your fault' look. She just ignored me, the mistake that was occurring not registering just yet._

_Tasha hadn't ceased glaring __a__t me as her left eye began to twitch. I blinked. Rose hung up her phone, slamming it closed, throwing it into her bag and walked closer to us._

"_You'd think-" She gasped, realization finally settling in her brain, "Ooops!"_

_I groaned, "Yeah, ooops is one way to put it!"_

"_What the hell was that?" Tasha screeched at me. Kill me now._

Rose gaped silently for a few seconds before she spoke. "Uh, okay, well I'll leave that to the two of you... and uh, I'll see you around Dimitri. Tasha, nice to meet you."

Despite Rose's words, however, her tone was snarky as she said the last part. It insinuated that she disliked Tasha – but why?

I had no time to make assumptions though, because Tasha was slowly becoming dangerously impatient. Her foot was tapping softly on the ground, her arms crossed over at the chest.

I wasn't about to be ridiculed and bossed around by a girl and yet, I had nothing to say. What would I say? "Don't look at me like that! I deserve respect even though I'm lying my ass off to you"? I don't think so.

So, instead of raising my eyebrow and crossing my arms like hers, I looked down at the ground and sighed. What _have_ I gotten myself into?

"When were you going to tell me you have children?" Tasha asked, her tone exasperated and questioning.

I rubbed the back of my neck. "I..."

I was frozen and at a stunning loss for words; my brain having seemed to be undergoing a momentary shut down. Did some ridiculous fate not want me to end up with this beauty? Damn fate. "Well? Why not? You know I love kids! You should have told me! I don't know why you're so worried!"

Well, _that_ I was definitely _not_ expecting. I thought Tasha would've given me an ass whooping and sent me on the next train out of her life. Maybe fate wasn't so bad.

I looked up from the concrete ground to look at her, study her features. At the moment she was sending me a brilliant smile that seemed to light up her features. She was glowing.

Uncrossing her skinny arms, she wrapped them around my wide frame.

I wasn't used to this; normally I was being strangled by a much stronger pair of arms – Rose – or worse yet, a slightly more fragile pair of arms with exemplary psychological repercussions – Mama. So this weak grip seemed odd and not like 'home' as I would have expected considering I just said those special three words to this girl. Strange.

"R-really?" Maybe she was just joking, finding sick humour in my stuttering and nervous exterior. But no – when my lips were pulled up against hers and a cold pair of hands found their way into my hair, I knew this was no joke.

I was safe.

* * *

><p>I shifted uncomfortably in the tiny little – very sticky – pink chair. Yup, that's right; tiny, soft drink covered, <em>pink<em> chair. Balloons, streamers, little rainbow stickers all surrounded me in the room I was presently settled in.

Why I let Aisley pick our meeting place I will never know. I was sitting in the... _pink_ chair with my legs struggling to fit under the tiny table. Aisley and Michael, of course, had no such problem because unlike me, they weren't more than six feet tall.

Plastic, decorated plates lay on the table while Michael acted like a boy who had been starved for a decade (or possibly even more), stuffing his face with whatever edible substance he could find. His sister was nowhere to be found, yet I knew she was in this building. She was probably off playing with another little girl.

"Why don't you go play? Make some new friends?"

He looked up at me from his plate, tomato sauce smeared right across his face, his devilish hair sticking up in odd places. He blinked and swallowed before answering.

"I'm a bit too old to _play_, Dimitri."

That shocked me. How can an eight year old say that? I could understand a twelve year old – maybe even eleven year old – but how can someone so young say something like that? My eyes widened when he dismissed my shock and just went back to eating.

"You're eight years old! How can you be too old to play?" I exclaimed loudly, making a few heads turn our way. I felt extremely out of place in this indoor-playground. It was full to the brim with kids and mothers, with only a few men walking around and even they were too busy with their own kids to have a discussion. So I was stuck talking to Michael.

He snorted and responded in a rude tone. "You wouldn't know, you're what? Fifty?"

Fifty my ass! How dare this kid say that! At my young age of thirty-two, I was incredibly vibrant and lively. People often compliment me saying that I didn't look a day over twenty- four. Damn right I didn't!

Outrage and anger bubbled deep in my chest but I refused to give this child the satisfaction of seeing my reaction.

Michael was smirking wickedly, but it wasn't like his mother's satisfied smirk or even her evil smirk. No – it was Jesse's smirk, through and through; that ugly, malicious smirk that made you want to beat the living shit out of someone – the one that made your eye twitch and your breathing become laboured from fury.

Luckily I was saved from killing the irritating kid when his sister decided to come and sit down. She was gasping and giggling, a huge smile on her face. Her hair was pulled back into a high ponytail but her long curls still fell down over her shoulder. How could siblings be so completely different?

"Hey Dimi."

"Don't call me that."

There we go._T__here_ is the similarity.

Aisley pouted but you could tell she wasn't at all sad. She looked down at her plate which was decorated with fairies and butterflies. Her face hardened considerably when she saw that it was half empty, only holding a burger. She turned to her left to glare at her brother. He looked up at her, mouth full.

"What?" He asked but I was willing to bet my platinum American Express card that he knew exactly why she was mad.

"You ate my chips!"

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"Didn't."

"Did."

God, someone kill me! It was like a scene in a movie with the two kids fighting. Only worse because I was living it, not watching it. It was absolutely ridiculous!

"Didn't."

"DID!"

My head fell into my hands which were being supported by my elbows. They went on like this for a food was thrown and I'd had enough.

"Stop!" I shouted, not loud enough to draw attention but definitely loud enough for the two children to stop fighting.

They turned to look at me. Michael had hold of Aisley's hair while Aisley had her palm pressed into his face. Definitely a Kodak moment.

"We came here for a reason and I intend to see that reason through. Now sit down and listen!" My voice was strong; sure. There was absolutely no room for argument and by the looks on the children's faces they certainly didn't want to. They were silent so I continued, "Okay, well I'm pretty sure I should, firstly, tell you about what's going on. There's this girl-"

"We know." It was Michael who cut me off. He leant back against his chair, which happened to be blue –_why the hell didn't I get a blue chair?_– and smirked up at me. Evil child.

"Know what?"

I was confused. Did they know what I was going to say? Or did they know _about _what I was going to say? Or both?

"We know about Tiana-"

"It's Tasha."

"Whatever. What I'm saying is that we know about the wedding ring and all your lies."

I looked at Michael flabbergasted. How do they know about that? The only person I've ever told was-

Rose.

Damn it! I go and tell her _one_ thing about my life and she tells her freakin' _children!_

"Yeah, that's right. Mum tells us _e-ver-y-thing_," Aisley spoke. That girl could be _so_ cute sometimes – like really, really cute. And then there were times like this, when she was... un... cute. Yeah, un-cute.

Why would Rose do that; talk to her kids so freely? My mother was never like that with my sisters and was always so secretive, thinking that if she kept certain things from us that she was protecting us. But I know she did it because she loves us. Maybe it's a similar situation with Rose. Maybe she just didn't like keeping secrets from Aisley and Michael, and she wanted to have a good relationship with them.

Or maybe she just found my situation funny and wanted to tell everyone she knew.

"Okay, well that's good... I guess," I said, narrowing my eyes cautiously. "It means I can skip the whole explanation thing. Um, how do I say this..? I need you to be my pretend kids."

Sugar coating the situation wouldn't get anything done, so I let it out quickly. I had expected some kind of gasp from Aisley and an open mouth from Michael, or something relatively similar. But no – Michael looked incredibly smug while his little sister had gone back to being cute. She was laughing, grinning and clapping her hands. Her intense brown eyes were sparkling and she seemed really excited about the acting job.

"What's your price?" I asked to the two children, and I was actually quite frightened about what they would ask for. Sure, I'm rich and could probably buy Disneyland, but that didn't mean I wanted to. I don't like spending a lot of money because that's how I was raised. I didn't agree with that kind of lifestyle.

I was actually quite frightened of what they woud ask for, but I certainly didn't expect what they did ask for.

"I want-" Aisley started but Michael cut her off.

"We want to go to Hawaii!"

**_I'm so sorry about the length! I really am! But I am proud to say that the action is just getting started! We're getting into all the good stuff now ;)_**

**_I'd also like to say that the speed of updates for this story might slow down a bit because I'm more focused on my other story, because there are only a few chapters left. But rest a sure, as soon as I finish that story, it will be full blast a head on this one. Like, rocket speed a head. _**

**_So, um, review?_**

**_please?_**


	7. My little pony

Me- *dials phone. phone rings*

Adrian- "Hello?"

Me- "Adrian! My man!"

Adrian- "Oh dear god."

Me- *giggles* "I love you too"

Adrian- "What the hell do you want?"

Me- *pleading voice* "Can you pweety pwease do the disclaimer?"

Adrian- "Hmmmm... no." *hangs up*

Me- *sighs* "I don't own VA." *Starts crying* "It's so depressing!" *sobers up* "Oh...and no matter how wierd this sounds...I don't own My little Pony. Sounds strange now, I know, but it will make sense later." *sheepish smile*

* * *

><p><em>Previously... <em>

"_What's your price?" I asked to the two children, and I was actually quite frightened about what they would ask for. Sure, I'm rich and could probably buy Disneyland, but that didn't mean I wanted to. I don't like spending a lot of money because that how I was raised. I didn't agree with that kind of lifestyle._

"_I want-" Aisley started but Michael cut her off._

"_We want to go to Hawaii!"_

* * *

><p>"Uh... no," I said like it was a stupid idea, which it definitely was. There was no way in this freakin' world I would take the kids to Hawaii. No way in hell.<p>

Aisley eyes widened at her brothers words and I could see the little gears in her head turning into place. A small smile crawled up onto her lips and her rosy cheeks pulled back. She grinned at me, and I knew without a doubt that I was screwed.

"There is no way in this world that I will take you to Hawaii, or any other place even relatively as expensive."

Aisley sighed, returning to munching on her hamburger.

I narrowed my eyes doubtfully; I found it very hard to believe that she would give up that easily. After what I'm guessing her mother told her, you'd think that she'd know that I would do anything for Tasha, even if it meant sending these to kids to Hawaii. I guess it's lucky for me though because I really don't want to do that. I would, however, do it for Tasha. A look at Michael told me I wasn't getting off that easily though. He was smiling in a way that made me very suspicious and I found myself wondering what he was up to.

"Well, then looks like you won't get Tanya-"

"It's Tasha!" I injected, the need to correct her name almost a reflex.

"-Will you?" Michael finished, ignoring me.

If anyone heard a 'snap' a few seconds ago, that was my control. I will kill him. Michael better hope he can fly because there is no other way he'll get away from me when I'm in the midst of rage. If he says Tasha's name wrong one more time...

But I had to admit, he had me by the neck. I was unarmed in this sense. I had nothing to fight back with. Either I take the kids to Hawaii, and get Tasha, or I'll probably have to pay professional child actors. I didn't want to do that because I thought it would be easier, and therefore more convincing, for Rose to play the mother if they are her real kids.

Then there was the case of me not actually wanting to take Aisley and Michael to Hawaii. I'll have to try and weasel my way out.

"Why do you want to go anyway?"

I was met with silence.

Michael's smile dropped almost instantly. What was up with that? Was he ashamed of the reason? Or was he just playing an evil trick?

There were plenty of reasons for why he might want to go to Hawaii. It _is_ a beautiful place after all; surf, sand, sea... women. What else could you want? Okay, maybe _I_ should be ashamed of that last reason, especially when I'm tricking my girlfriend into thinking I'm married and have two kids.

"I want to swim with the dolphins," he mumbled, not making eye contact with me or his sister.

Well, I wasn't expecting _that, _especially not after Michael's macho act a minute ago. But why was he so embarrassed? I actually thought it was quite cute. But still, I don't want to go to Hawaii.

"Why are you so embarrassed?" I asked, watching Michael carefully. He was still looking at his food and I could hear him fiddling with his feet under the table. I reached forward to rustle his hair, forcing him to look up at me. It looked like he had tears in his eyes. "Little man, why are you so embarrassed?"

He mumbled something quietly but I didn't quite catch it.

"Sorry, say that again," I said.

He sighed and looked at his sister. Aisley was watching the exchange quietly with a sad expression on her petite face, but she nodded at Michael's silent question.

"Dad says it's stupid. He says that I need to grow up and stop having baby ideas," he muttered, picking up a chip to munch on. He looked away from me but I could tell he was about to cry. In some ways it relieved me. Michael was finally acting his age, instead of trying to pretend that he was ten years older.

It outraged me that Jesse would say such crap. Telling an eight year old to grow up is like telling the sun to stop burning; just plain idiotic. Because, essentially, it's not going to happen for a long time. A really, _really _long time. Michael won't start acting mature for another few years, and that's not including the essential factor; he's Rose's child and Rose _still _doesn't act mature. So, Jesse, I don't think you'll have much luck with such a pathetic task.

"Well, you shouldn't listen to your father," I mumbled angrily. Even though I said it, I knew it would never really happen. Jesse had too much of an influence on Michael and-

"I want a pony!" Aisley yelled suddenly. It made me jump a little because I had been so deep in thought.

_Where the hell did that come from? _I thought.

Michael growled in annoyance. He glared at the bubbly girl, who easily dismissed his anger without a thought.

"Why the heck would you want a pony?" He exclaimed, with an _'are__ you stupid?'_ expression.

"They're awesome!" Aisley replied, eyebrows raised and hands on hips. She dragged out the word 'awesome' until I was on the verge of hitting something. Michael rolled his eyes.

Aisley suddenly turned to me with wide eyes. "Do you think you could get me a flying pony?" She asked with utter seriousness. I almost felt bad for ruining her excitement seeing as I wasn't going to get her a pony, especially not a flying one.

"Okay, here's the deal. I'm not taking you to Hawaii and I'm not getting you a pony," I said to the kids. I crossed my arms and leaned back on the chair.

Only for it to fall backwards.

Fortunately, I was able to save myself using the table in front of me. Unfortunately, the kids noticed and burst into fits of laughter.

_I'm glad they find my situation so amusing,_ I thought cynically.

I faced a giggling Aisley. "I'll buy you '_My little Pony'_, any ones you want," I started.

Suddenly Aisley became very serious and turned to face me. She put on her poker face and laced her fingers together, placing them on the table. 'My little Pony' was a toy franchise that Aisley absolutely loved. I knew she wouldn't turn down that offer.

"'_My little Pony'_ and_ a pony_," she bargained.

I mentally groaned, while keeping my own poker face on. Rose called it my 'guardian mask' because it guarded my feelings. Apparently I use it a lot, and am very good at it.

I knew from the look on her face that Aisley wasn't going to give up the pony idea, but Rose's apartment certainly wasn't suited to housing a pony, no matter how small.

"'_My little Pony'_ and a horse ride at a farm," I negotiated smartly. I'm not getting her a pony but I would definitely pay for a pony _ride. _

I could tell that I had Aisley wrapped around my pinkie finger with the way her face gradually lit up. She slowly dropped her poker face and smiled a smile that wouldn't stop growing. She jumped up from her chair, knocking it backward in the process.

"Yes!" She grinned leaning over the table to give me a high five. I rolled my eyes at her cute immaturity but obliged to the request. She sprinted off into the playground again, a bright smile hanging on her lips.

Michael, however, looked a little depressed. He was frowning slightly and little wrinkles creased his forehead.

"But I want to go to Hawaii!"

I honestly felt bad for the kid, but I was not taking him to Hawaii.

"Sorry," I said. "But I'll get you anything else you want. In moderation of course," I added, trying my best to comfort him. It seemed like he really wanted to swim with dolphins over in Hawaii. It was curious; Michael always appeared to be the 'bad boy', as Jesse had raised him like that. It was quite cute that he wanted to do something so out there and almost childish.

He sighed loudly. "Fine. I want an Xbox and ten games, plus a fifty dollar voucher for more games."

"An Xbox, two games and fifty dollars."

A smirk climbed up onto Michael's lips.

I expected him to bargain once again, but I was pleasantly surprised when he agreed to my _very _generous offer.

So, after he agreed, we shook hands and went off to find his sister.

* * *

><p>"You did what?"<p>

I stood in the office, leaning against the desk while Rose scolded me from behind the reception area. She stood up very slowly from her position in the desk chair, her face moulded into an expression that would terrify anyone. I'd just told her about the deal I'd made with her children and from what I could see, she didn't like the idea much.

"How could you do that? How could you bring Michael and Aisley into your scheme? Especially without my permission?" She was glaring at me now – a long, hard glare.

"Look, it's only for one day – one day! – and then I'll tell Tasha that they died in a car crash or something."

She sighed and ran her hands through her silky, dark hair. "I don't know... I don't really want you buying my kids off." She seemed uncertain, but it also seemed like she was about to give in. I hoped so anyway. "Plus I don't really want them involved with your stupid scheme."

"What are you talking about? You're the one that told them everything!" I exclaimed leaning further towards her. She rolled her eyes.

"You know I don't have many friends. There's really only you and Lissa. I just don't have the time to socialise."

"What about Christian?"

"I don't classify him as a friend. He's more like an annoying disease."

I laughed at her crude comment, though I knew she didn't really mean it.

She and Christian had a strange relationship, always teasing each other. Their sarcastic nature almost always clashed and so their bickering was a constant aspect in their conversations. I knew that Rose actually did consider Christian a friend.

Our conversation was interrupted by the door being opened and a client walking in. She was in work-out clothes and was carrying a sports bag so I assumed she was here for an appointment. Rose addressed her and told her to take a seat and that I'll be with her in a minute. She nodded and picked up a magazine.

I turned back to Rose. She shoved some paperwork in my face and pushed me away.

"We'll talk about this later," she said frowning at me.

I stared down at her as I pulled the file with the client's information up to my muscled chest.

"I got Michael to talk to a boy his age. I think he actually made a friend," I informed Rose matter-of-factly. She gasped and looked up at me with that cute gob-smacked expression she makes when I do something out of the ordinary.

After we'd found Aisley and were heading out from the indoor play area, Michael bumped into a classmate from school. Michael was going to walk right past but with a little encouragement, I got him to actually start a conversation with the other kid. It was so surprising but Michael actually had pretty good social skills when he wanted to.

"Really?"

"Yeah. Ask Aisley, she'll tell you."

Rose pulled her bottom lip with her front teeth, looking up at me with disbelief. It made her seem innocent as she thought over what I'd said. I let the idea hang a little while longer as my client and I headed into the gym. I hoped for my sake that Rose agreed.

* * *

><p><strong><em>VERY IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE! PLEASE READ:<em>**

**_Hey guys, I am so terribly sorry for the delay! It's a really long story but long story short I had to go to hospital to have an operation. Yeah, I think that's a pretty good excuse. _**

**_And for all those people that got emails that I'd updated chapter, only to find the chapter missing...that was my fault. I'd updated the chapter but it was un-beta'd. I quickly deleted the chapter but the chapter alerts had already been sent out to you guys. *Hides under bed covers* Please don't kill me... I'm really sorry. I hope this chapter was good enough to make up for it... :) *awkward smile*_**

**_How about we get atleast 100 reviews, yeah? _**


	8. Hawaii here we come!

_Previously..._

_After we'd found Aisley and were heading out from the indoor play area, Michael bumped into a classmate from school. Michael was going to walk right past but with a little encouragement, I got him to actually start a conversation with the other kid. It was so surprising but Michael actually had pretty good social skills when he wanted to._

_"Really?"_

_"Yeah. Ask Aisley, she'll tell you."_

_Rose pulled her bottom lip with her front teeth, looking up at me with disbelief. It made her seem innocent as she thought over what I'd said. I let the idea hang a little while longer as my client and I headed into the gym. I hoped for my sake that Rose agreed._

* * *

><p>"Are you sure you guys want to do this? Because no one's forcing you," Rose said sweetly to her two children as she knelt down before them. We stood in the car park of McDonalds, cars zooming around us and little children squealing like it was Christmas morning.<p>

"They're sure. Now come on! She's waiting!" I ushered Rose, pulling her up off the pavement by her slim waist. The soft material of her dress rubbed against the rough skin of my palms, soothing me slightly, which was strange. Such a simple action shouldn't create a reaction like that. I shook my head. Now wasn't the time to dwell on what was most likely nerves.

Rose sported a beautiful black dress that made passing fathers stare – but was completely unsuited to eating at McDonalds – while Michael and Aisley were dressed in a more casual manner. Aisley wore a pretty blue dress, and Michael wore jeans and a T-shirt. Both of them dressed for the occasion, leaving me to wonder why Rose dressed up so much.

I must have been staring at Rose with a befuddled expression because she rolled her eyes as she took Aisley's tiny hand in her own. "You want me to play the role of a-" She quickly covered Aisley's ears "-bitchy, spoiled wife, right?"

I nodded as Rose took Aisley's hand once again as the four of us headed to the entrance. Michael trailed behind slightly, way too focused on his video game to pay any attention to our conversation.

"Well, this dress suits the character," Rose continued, and I agreed whole-heartedly with the brunette. It certainly gave the impression of a money-lusting, spoilt, soon-to-be ex-wife.

"I think mummy looks beautiful," Aisley piped in, looking up at her mother in awe. I smiled at how adorable the situation was at that moment. But The little girl wasn't lying either; her opinion of her mother shone through brightly. And – I had to admit – I'd never seen Rose dress so... nicely – with the exception of the first time we met and the lunch date with Tasha. But since it had been so long since the first time Rose and I met, I don't really remember how she dressed. I just know it was very attractively. Of course, that didn't last very long because not long after, Michael was born and Rose consequently became the woman I know and love today; the sarcastic, loving, casual-dressing single mother.

I can't deny that that opinion might be changing though.

"Thank you, sweet heart. But you're my daughter; you have to say that."

I frowned at the little self-confidence Rose seemed to have. Surely, she'd have at least a bit more. But I guess the scrum bag Jesse ruined that.

She patted her daughter's head affectionately, running her long fingers through Aisley's brown curls. Aisley seemed to agree with me – at least on her mother's lack of self-confidence since I doubt the girl would consider her father a scum bag, even if he really was one – because she too frowned, pulling her mother to a stop. Fortunately, we were right in front of the main doors, meaning we weren't able in any leeway to get hit by a passing car. Now wouldn't that be tragic if we did.

"No, I don't. You're always pretty. Right, Dimitri?" Aisley stated matter-of-factually, turning to me and waiting for my response.

The question was a little sudden, and most definitely caught me off guard, especially because I'd been looking for Tasha through the glass walls. I turned back to the two girls who stared at me expectantly. My delayed response seemed to be frustrating Aisley, and affecting Rose negatively.

For the first time today – if not ever – I looked at Rose from another male's perspective. I looked at Rose as more than a friend; just for a second.

The black dress was truly stunning, and if I remember correctly, was one of the many we bought on our shopping trip. But the truth was Rose didn't need to wear such an expensive dress. Even on the days where she walked into work, hair ruffled, clothes stained, she radiated with beauty. The dress and make-up only enhanced the features that made her so desirable. As cliché and Hollywood as this sounds, I'd seen Rose... but never really looked.

So, with a whole new opinion of the woman standing in front of me, I responded with complete honesty. "You look breathtaking; any man would be lucky to have you."

Rose smiled up at me with that cute, tiny turn of her lips that was completely rare and reserved for very few people. I felt slightly blessed to know I was one of those people.

Rose seemed pretty happy with my answer, but her daughter didn't seem so pleased. She tsked me, shaking her head slightly and stomping off.

I glanced at Rose, her alarmed expression matching my own.

Michael trailed after his younger sister, full attention still on the video game resting in his hands. I must have underestimated his multi-tasking skills though, because what he mumbled next suggested that he _had_ been paying attention to our interaction.

"I told you it wouldn't work."

That confused me. What didn't work? What was Rose's mischievous daughter up to?

Rose appeared as suspicious as I did, so I concluded that it was something between the two siblings, and decided precariously that I would not get involved. The last thing I needed was to be pulled into a scheme by two children. No doubt it would end badly.

Rose shrugged and strutted through the automatic-opening doors, leaving me to follow.

As soon as I walked through the double doors I was overcome with the aroma of oil and could practically taste the fat from the kitchen. To me, a grown man that had a strict diet of fruit and vegetables, this place was like a prison. To Aisley, however, this was paradise. I guess that's why she wanted to meet Tasha here.

"Dimka! Dimka, over here!" A voice called through the chatter of children and disciplining parents. It was complete chaos in this crowded area, but Tasha's black hair stood out, making her easy to find.

I grabbed Aisley's tiny hand in my own and pulled her gently over to the table Tasha was sitting at patiently. Aisley skipped joyfully next to me, waving to random girls her age.

Tasha ran up to us, grinning madly. She winked at me seductively before kneeling down to Aisley's height.

"Hey beautiful. I'm Tasha, what's your name?" Tasha asked sweetly. I looked down on the two affectionately. I loved that Tasha seemed so at ease with Aisley already.

Aisley seemed to snap back to reality and stopped looking over Tasha's shoulder to finally look her in the eyes.

"Huh?"

Tasha's smile fell slightly for a second.

"What's your name, sweetie?" Tasha repeated, glancing up at me wearily.

Aisley smiled a sweet smile, but I knew better. It was twisted, evil, and devious.

Rose's daughter let go of my hand and took a small step closer to Tasha. "Who wants to know?" She practically spat.

My eyes widened in complete shock. Sure she could be rude sometimes but this... this was a completely new side of Aisley.

I interrupted the two girls before Tasha could respond. I glanced harshly down at the tiny girl, giving her a fierce stare when she looked innocently up at me. Aisley quickly cowered away, mumbling an apology.

"Go play with someone," I whispered, shoving her away gently.

She nodded, running off.

I looked back to Tasha, her beauty taking my breath away. She smiled softly at me before her gaze shifted slightly to my left as I felt someone interrupt our moment. It was small, but essentially still, a moment.

"Mia!" My girlfriend exclaimed, rushing into Rose's arms.

Rose looked at me with her eyebrows raised, patting Tasha's back awkwardly. I just gave her a 'play nice' look, and headed off to find a table, trying not to step on any little people in the process.

* * *

><p>Michael and Aisley sat down next to me, opposite Tasha and Rose. I have to say; Rose seemed a little unnerved, and it befuddled me as to why.<p>

"So Dimitri, are you going to introduce me to your children?" Tasha asked, twirling the liquid in her glass with the straw, looking at me curiously. She smiled at the children but they didn't seem to give her much notice. Michael was still playing his idiotic game while Aisley looked over his shoulder.

Luckily I'd told them that they had to have fake names, and it seemed that they'd come up with some... interesting ones.

I gave Aisley a nudge, causing her to perk up slightly.

"Huh? Oh, right. I'm Bridget Belinda Belikov." She pointed to her herself and then Michael. "And this is my brother Bobby Bob Belikov. Pleasure to meet you, Tahlia," Aisley answered. I raised an eyebrow and all that was going through my head was:

_What. The. Fuck._

Bobby Bob Belikov? Were they _trying_ to insult me?

Rose looked just as shocked, eyes wide and mouth agape.

I glared at her when she eventually came out of her shock and started giggling quietly.

"It's uh... it's Tasha," she mumbled, looking at 'my children' as if they'd gone crazy. She's not wrong there. "And, um, is that your middle name or one name...?"

"Yeah, why you got a problem with that?" Aisley exclaimed bitchily; not a word I would normally associated with her, but at the moment it suited her perfectly.

Rose gasped and attempted at stuttering out chastisement but failing miserably. "Aisle-Belin-Bridget! Whatever the hell your name is! Don't say that!"

I dropped my head into my hands, shaking my head at the poor job the Hathaway family was doing at the moment. I didn't even want to know Tasha's reaction to that derisory mistake.

Fortunately, Tasha didn't seem to notice – or she just didn't say anything – and struck up more conversation with the kids. It was sort of one-way, what with Aisley almost falling asleep and Michael's face practically glued to his game screen.

Kill me now.

It was this one question that actually made me want to strangle someone, one question that changed my life and made me do something I really didn't want to do. Something Michael had pestered me to do for ages.

"So, Bobby, what sort of stuff do you and your father do together?" Tasha questioned. She seemed to be on her last nerve but definitely keeping her calm. I knew she was on the verge of giving up all together.

I was munching on a chip when Michael perked up, raising and eyebrow at Tasha. He turned to look at me, grinning like a mad man. I think it was then that I almost started choking on the chip. I coughed suddenly as it tried to violently force its way down my throat.

Michael slipped his electronic game into his pocket and rested his hands delicately over the table top. He placed a mask of innocence over his face and Tasha instantly melted, being sucked in by his cuteness. She smiled softly.

Michael frowned a little, and I knew at that moment, I was screwed.

"Well, nothing much. When I was four he used to read me a story and tuck me in, but only a few times every year. I remember, though, that he promised to take me to Hawaii, but it hasn't happened." God damn it, that stupid kid even forced a tear to roll down his cheek.

His mother watched humourlessly, a knowing smirk resting on her pretty lips.

Aisley didn't seem too interested, humming to herself, almost like she knew he was going to do this.

Almost like Michael had told her previously of his plans.

Like he'd been planning it.

Kill me now – again.

"Why not?" Tasha was officially sucked in by his charade.

"Be-because," Michael stuttered out, sobbing a little as he slowly pointed his overly dramatic, shaking finger at Tasha (like the added phrase? I thought we could add more to Michael's act since we were already at it). "Because he met _you_."

"_Dimitri!_"

Ah shit.

And that's how I ended up sitting on the sticky, tiny, airport chair, a plane ticket to Hawaii sitting in my fisted hand.

* * *

><p>BAM! How'd you like that? Did you expect it? Do you think that when Dimitri sees Rose in a bikini he might become a bit more...entusiastic about the trip? ;)<p>

What do you think is going to happen on the trip?

I COMMAND YOU TO REVIEW! OR...OR I'LL...uhhh... GET REALLY REALLY MAAADDD! Yeah, lets go with that ;)


	9. You choose your girls well, Dimka

**_Wow. I'm such a bad author! I don't think a story has ever been this ignored before; for this long!_**

**_I'm really sorry about that! Please forgive me! But, I've almost finished the last chapter of What if?, so that should be posted in a few days, meaning I can focuse my entire atteniton on this story :D_**

**_Also, I've created a Facebook page, where I'll put up parts of chapters, dates of updates, things like that :) I think you guys will like it, so I would LOVE if you checked it out._**

**_If you go onto Facebook, and search in XxDeadlyBlackRosexX, then it should come up :D Please 'like' the page!_**

**_Anyway, here's the chapter!_**

* * *

><p><em>Previously...<em>

_And that's how I ended up sitting on the sticky, tiny, airport chair, a plane ticket to Hawaii sitting in my fisted hand._

* * *

><p>'Pop!' went the bubble gum in Rose's mouth. She sat on the other side of me, back slouched and magazine in hands. Her jean-covered legs were crossed in a relaxed way, yet her expression mirrored one of annoyance. I knew she didn't want to be here; I was practically forcing her, but I loved her for helping me. As a friend, of course.<p>

Her silky locks framed her face, flowing down her shoulders. It was the first time I'd seen Rose wear her hair down... when she didn't have to. It looked nice –beautiful actually. Weird.

"This is so _awesome_!" Aisley cheered, jumping up and down on her seat, and, as our seats were attached, jiggling my chair as well.

She'd been doing this for the past half hour.

I was getting annoyed.

And an annoyed Dimitri Belikov is _not_ good.

_But_ I was restraining from hurting the young girl as I knew that she wouldn't be here if it wasn't for me. It was also kind of cute in an annoying way.

Michael was also excited – I could tell –but because he had spent the previous weekend with Jesse, he was hiding his emotions so as not to be _'childish'. _A whole weekend; Jesse had spent a whole weekend brainwashing Michael just as he was starting to make some progress and actually act his age. I really think Rose should fight for full custody, just so that bastard stayed away from the poor kid.

"Mummy! Mummy, Mummy, Mummy!" Aisley screeched... _right into my ear_, before running over to Rose.

Rose shoved the magazine into my chest and uncrossed her legs so that her daughter could crawl onto her lap. She smiled sweetly as the little six year-old went on to say what she was going to do once we got to Hawaii and ask if Rose could braid her hair.

A few minutes later, Aisley was spinning around in circles, accidently hitting people with her flailing arms, and flipping her braid around like a fan. Rose thought it was adorable, filming every second.

It actually was really cute.

I was amusedly watching the little girl's humorous celebration, but her big brother stepped into my view, his face completely serious. Even though I was sitting down and he was standing, I was still about a head taller, so I tilted my head down slightly, raising a questioning eyebrow.

"Dimitri?" He started nervously. "I... um, wanted to thank you." He threw his arms around my neck, clutching tightly, and I noted that his tiny body was strong for his age. I instantly wrapped my arms around him.

"What for?"

He pulled away to look in my eyes. "For everything."

I smiled, looking into his sincere green eyes, watching them sparkle. He was very excited – I could tell.

For the first time since Tasha had forced us to go on this trip, I was actually glad that we were going.

A little while later, with a snoozing Aisley resting in my arms, I spotted Tasha strutting down the airport. She wheeled behind her two very large suitcases and one carry-on, both of them extravagant and pink. I couldn't help but compare them to Rose's bag, which was one single, dark brown suitcase, a string of roses decorating the side.

Ironic. But Tasha didn't know that.

She spotted our group amongst the crowd of people and immediately ran towards us, dodging the thousands of moving bodies. Pulling her bags awkwardly along behind her, she pushed her legs into overdrive, moving into a sprint.

Then... she fell over. Head first.

Tasha was still pretty far away, so when Rose and her son started laughing, she didn't hear. Luckily.

Rose got a hold of herself first, and said to no one in particular while wiping away tears: "Nicely done." She then turned to me, patting my knee softly, her eye filled with a mischievous twinkle and amused tears. "You sure pick your ladies well, _Dimka_."

"Shut up, don't say anything, and don't call me that; I hate that name," I muttered, flicking Rose on the forehead lightly and stood up, placing little snoozing Aisley on the seat. Rose giggled further, standing up as well.

"Then why do you let her call you that?" Rose asked, an eyebrow raised, grinning at me.

"Because when she says it, it's not _that_ bad."

"And you want to screw her."

"Uh... yeah." I was joking, of course, and Rose knew that. It was kind of true though. Just a little bit.

Rose rolled her eyes, laughing slightly. Michael, fortunately, was still laughing like a drunken hyena, literally rolling around on the airport floor.

I ran over to him and picked him up, positioning him on his feet just as Tasha came over. Her face was flushed, but thinking we didn't see her fall, she pretended she didn't know why Michael was laughing.

"What's the joke?" She asked, smiling down at _'Bobby' _as he laughed hysterically.

"Oh nothing, it's just-"

"I told a joke, and you know... me and my jokes." I interrupted Michael, glaring at him as Tasha kissed me on the cheek. Her lips were covered in lip-gloss so when she wasn't looking I wiped it of my cheek. It was cute, and it made her lips look_ great_, but it didn't feel real good on my skin.

"Oh, Mia, look," Tasha said to Rose, handing her a magazine. Rose read the cover, eyebrows raised. She glanced at me, smirking slightly, before giving the magazine back.

"Oh wow. I haven't read that magazine in years; last time I read it I was probably fifteen."

I groaned. Rose _had_to go and mention the age thing between Tasha and I _again,_didn't she?

A few silent –awkward – minutes later, we heard ourboarding call over the airport speakers.

"Okay, Mi –Bobby, let's go. Time to go to Hawaii!" Rose exclaimed to her son, picking up Aisley from the seat. Aisley immediately snuggled into her mother's chest, wrapping her tiny fingers into Rose's hair. Tasha 'awww'ed.

I grinned, realising that Rose thought no one else was coming. Ha, wait till she finds out.

"Wait, Mia, we're still waiting for someone," I said, smiling as she turned around and looked at me in shock.

"What?"

Aisley stirred, but remained asleep. Rose glanced down at her beautiful daughter, lowering her voice. "What do you mean?I thought this was it," she demanded, referring to our small group angrily. She looked confused, all the while glaring at me fiercely.

Tasha spoke up, not picking up on Rose's bad mood. "Yeah, I invited your boyfriend:Doug."

Rose's eyes widened, reminding me of saucers at that moment.

"My... my what?" She struggled out, glancing at me angrily. I stepped in front of Tasha, cutting her off before she could continue to talk. Sometimes I think that her mouth is a _little too_ big when it comes to blabbing off.

I gave Rose a pointed look. "Yes, your boyfriend. The one you love so very much."

She stared at me horrified. And as if on cue, 'Doug', or Adrian, came walking into our little group. He walked up to Rose, standing in front of her.

"Hello, my lovely."

* * *

><p><strong><em>Another reminder about the Facebook page! If it doesn't come up when you search it in the Facebook search bar, then I'll put a link on my profile page :D<em>**

**_PLEASE LIKE THE PAGE!_**

**_And also, there's a poll on my profile, about whether or not I should do a sequal for 'What if?', if you read that story I'd love if you took the time to vote on the poll. I'd really appreciate it :)_**

**_And don't forget to review! 3_**


	10. I had to play the part, didn't I?

_I. am. so. sorry. _

_Really._

_I give you full permission to murder me. Okay... maybe not... but-_

_Rose: Hey look, an angry mob is coming towards the house. Ha!_

_Me: WHAT? *runs to window* How did they even find out where I live?_

_Rose: Umm, I don't know..._

_Me: ROSE!_

_Rose: Whatever..._

_Me: *sigh* I don't own any of the characters from Vampire Academy, or the plot and characters from Just Go with It. And now, if you will please excuse me, I'm going to hide._

_Rose: Pssst, evil mob. She's in the cupboard._

_Me: ROOOSSEE!_

_I would like to thank chimney101 (or Kim), my AMAZING, BEAUTIFUL, ENCOURAGING beta, she has stayed with me this entire time I have been...um... let's just stick with absent..._

_Her editing is flawless, she is sooo nice, and deserves all the credit she can get. Thank you, thank you, thank you! :D_

_Okay, so on with the story, I've held you back long enough._

Previously...

I gave Rose a pointed look. "Yes, your boyfriend. The one you love so very much."

She stared at me horrified. And as if on cue 'Doug', or Adrian, came walking into our little group. He walked up to Rose, standing in front of her.

"Hello my lovely,"

**ROSE POV**

Adrian's ugly face was way too close for comfort. To be honest, he wasn't that ugly, but he is annoying, which in turn, automatically makes him ugly. In my book anyway.

He was wearing jeans and a blue jacket, with a matching blue cap and black sunglasses. Did he not realise it was five in the morning and not an inch of light could be found except for the artificial lights of the airport–which certainly weren't bright enough for sunglasses?

"Hello my lovely," he said to me, smiling his charming smile. I growled quietly and low so only he could hear it, and instantly he paled.

I placed Aisley back down on the airport chair gently, punched Dimitri on the arm, and dragged Adrian away from the group.

"What the hell are you doing here?" I questioned angrily. I didn't particularly like Adrian; he was too obnoxious, and really, really annoying. He dropped the fake smile and glanced in Dimitri's direction.

"Didn't liar over there tell you?" He looked back to me. He leant against the wall. "I'm Doug, Mia's boyfriend. The one she cheated on Dimitri with."

Dimitri never told me about that. I didn't appreciate him making me out to be an adulterer, even if it wasn't exactly me, and I didn't want my children exposed to such ideas. When Jesse and I got divorced it was messy, and I tried everything to clean it up. But, even if I didn't want to admit it, the experience still affected the kids.

I don't want them to grow up thinking that marriage is a bad thing, and that it's okay to cheat on your partner (or that your partner is likely to cheat on you).

"Dimitri never told me that I che–that Mia cheated on him."

"Well, you know Dimitri; he's my cousin, and I love him, but he's really bad at lying on the spot." He gently took off the sunglasses, to wink his emerald green eyes at me. I giggled, knowing full well that that was the complete truth.

I glanced over my shoulder to see Dimitri looking over curiously, ignoring Tasha for mere moments. I sighed, turning back to Adrian. Dimitri was my best friend, and if he needed me, then I would help.

"Fine, Doug, I'll let you play along. But if you ever, and I mean ever, try to touch me or imply anything that should not be heard by a child's ear, then there will be consequences."

To my satisfaction, he gulped.

"O–okay... I won't do anything," he managed to choke out, holding his hands up in surrender.

Grabbing his arm, I shoved him in front of me as we walked back to Dimitri and Tasha.

Tasha put down the magazine, standing up from the little airport chair. Grinning, she seemed to examine Adrian and I.

"I hope all is well?" she asked. "When I saw you getting mad Mia, I was like, really confused."

Oh dear lord. Please tell me she isn't one of those people–the ones that use 'like' so often that it gets tired of hearing itself... I thought.

"Oh god, I sound like my mother..." I mumbled before I could stop myself, cowering behind my hands as I suffered in mental embarrassment.

"–What?" Tasha asked. I must have interrupted her while she was speaking. A glare from Dimitri confirmed that. Oops.

"Oh nothing. Sorry, continue with what you were saying."

She smiled a beautiful smile, one that seemed so vibrant and happy. I lost that smile a long time ago.

"Anyway, as I was saying; you guys really are a cute couple." Tasha said, or 'continued'.

What? Me and Dimitri? We weren't a couple–

Oh. Me and Adrian.

An arm wrapped around my waist, tugging me closer. Lips connected with my shoulder, surprising me and simultaneously causing me to jump. I glanced up at the man standing next to me just in time to see both his green eyes and mouth twitching with mischief. Adrian smirked.

"Aren't we?"

**DPOV**

"Yeah, yeah. Enough of that. We have a flight to catch. I hope you have your ticket A–Doug." I growled. I only invited him to annoy Rose, not touch her.

He un-hooked his arm from Rose's small waist, skipping forward almost hesitantly.

"Um, about that. I know you told me that I had to pay for it myself and I know you're already paying for my accommodation and everything, but, um, I agreed to that when I actually had money in my account..."

I nodded seriously, inner anger bubbling. "And you no longer have that money?" He nodded, thinking I was okay with this. "Right, that means I'm paying?"

Tasha's hand settled on my shoulder comfortingly. I nodded, reaching into my pocket for my wallet. I gripped it tightly, pulling it out of my pocket so quickly that no one had any idea of what I was doing.

My hand flew towards its target, slapping Adrian so hard across the cheek that he actually stumbled. A bright, almost glowing print grew over his injured cheek.

Beside me Tasha gasped, even Rose looked shocked.

I smirked at Adrian as he glanced up at me in confusion. Hey, I had to play the part, didn't I?

"That's for sleeping with my wife!"

**_I know it's reeeeaallly short, especially since I've been away for so long, but I'm already half way through the next chapter, so hopefully that will be up soon :) I also felt this was a cool way to end the chapter :) AND you got a Rose POV :)_**

**_Am I forgiven?_**


	11. Swagger

**Hey! Sorry this is so late again, but I'm getting better aren't I?**

**I won't blab on, I just want to say a BIG thank you for all the AMAZING reviews you guys have sent me, I really appreciate them :) and that I'm sorry if there are any mistakes, because mybeta is taking her finals so she wasn't able to edit this chapter, even though she tried to :)**

**Okay, here you go...**

* * *

><p><em>I smirked at Adrian as he glanced up at me in confusion. Hey, I had to play the part, didn't I?<em>

_"That's for sleeping with my wife!"_

* * *

><p>After getting off the plane (which turned out to be the most dreary, boring and shitty plane ride I've ever had!) we caught a ride to our hotel, which Tasha had chosen.<p>

The giant signs of the hotel flashed brilliantly, glaring down at us from above. It was such an extravagant sight; the lights, the pillars, and the gardens (which were also alight with, well, light), all so extravagant and expensive.

"I'm glad you're paying." Rose said as she stood next to me, also looking up at the entrance to the overly decorated hotel. I rolled my eyes and turned to look at her. Even at night, when it was dark and only the hotel lights to brighten things, I could tell Rose was tired. Not that it affected her appearance or anything, it's just that she looked exhausted, and even her personality seemed to be dropping on the attitude scale.

She wasn't nearly as sassy as usual, and almost always seemed to be in a bad mood.

"Of course you would be." I muttered. Tasha started walking towards the hotel when I reached out to softly grip her wrist. "Couldn't we go to a less expensive hotel?"

I had the money, if I didn't we wouldn't even be here, but I don't like splurging it on the luxuries of life when there were so many other things, more valuable- yet less expensive- things to smile about.

"Oh come on Dimka! We're in Hawaii! Let loose a little, have some fun!" I sighed but nodded, dropping my hand from her wrist into her own hand, squeezing it lightly.

* * *

><p>We all went up to our respective rooms, agreeing to meet back down in the main hotel entrance later.<p>

"Thanks for bringing me here Dimka," Tasha whispered in my ear, holding me close. She ran her smooth hands across my back. "I've never felt this loved before, I hope it's the same for you."

I wish I could say that it was true, and that Tasha made me feel so incredibly loved and special, but she didn't. Maybe it was just because my family, Rose and her kids, as well as Lissa and Christian, made me feel so special and loved, that I was just used to the feeling.

Her blue eyes gazed into mine, searching for my answer.

"It is, I've never felt this loved either," I lied, hoping she wouldn't notice. She gazed a little longer before breaking out into a smile.

"See, I can still tell when you're lying, and when you're telling the truth. I know you well enough to know that was the truth."

I had no time to think of what had just happened, because she had started pulling me out the door; I only just had time to pull it shut. Thank goodness for automatic locking.

* * *

><p>"Took you long enough," Aisley muttered, looking so irresistibly cute in her little bathing suit. Everyone, as well as Tasha and I, were all dressed for the occasion, ready for a swim.<p>

"Who wants to go swimming?" Tasha exclaimed excitedly to the children. They, however, didn't seem to replicate that feeling. I glared at Aisley and Michael, each of them rolling their eyes at me before fake smiling and yelling 'Me!'.

I sighed, rubbing the back of my neck. "Who wants to start drinking?"

Adrian and Rose perked up, each exclaiming 'Me!' in a similar way to the children. And off we went to the beach, a six-pack cleverly hidden in my beach bag.

The waves were not existent today, the ocean water calm and quiet. It seemed to affect the visitors of the beach, because everything was so silent. Quite a change from my day to day life, and I was starting to think that maybe Michael's evil mind and it's plans could end up benefitting me anyway.

We set up a small sitting area, Rose and I, as Tasha and the kids ran off into the ocean for a swim...and Adrian. Well, Adrian was Adrian, he spent the good amount of time it took Rose and I, to set up the umbrella and chairs, staring at all the bikinis that walked past- as well as the bodies in them. He was such a perv, sometimes I can't even believe we're related.

"Look at that hot body," Adrian whispered, his eyes glued to a passer-by.

I gave her a quick glance, and she was pretty fine.

Okay, fine, I guess I can see the similarities between Adrian and I.

"You are both sick, perverted creatures." Rose muttered from her position on the beach chair. "Those poor girls don't come to the beach to be stared at and objectified."

I sighed, I knew Rose was right. I guess it was hard to get out of old habits. Adrian on the other hand, kept the argument- sorry, conversation going.

"Are you sure about that?" He argued, nodding towards a bunch of girls in much less than modest bikinis, giggling away.

Could they even be classified as bathing suits?

"Yeah well," Rose stumbled over her words. She knew he had a point, but was too stubborn to give up. "-maybe they're nudists?"

I looked at Rose in disbelief. Seriously? That's the best she's got?

"But their wearing bikinis..." Adrian exclaimed, obviously getting confused.

Rose pulled her sunglasses away from her nose, placing them on her head. She looked away from her book, and glanced up at Adrian. "Those aren't bikinis, that's just string."

And there's the comeback. I can't believe I even doubted her.

Adrian finally gave up, lying on the sand. Rose went back to her book, seeming quite satisfied with herself. I sat down beside Rose, on my own chair, closing my eyes and letting the sun do it's job.

A few minutes later, Adrian snapped up to attention.

"Oh dear lord," He muttered to himself, "You, Dimitri, are so freakin lucky,"

"What?" I sat up, looking at Adrian. He seemed to be ogling some other girl, in the direction of the ocean. I looked that way too, and was pleasantly, pleasantly, surprised.

Damn did I do well picking my girl.

Tasha was strutting out of the sea liked she owned the place, and I honestly had no doubt she could if she wanted to. She was gorgeous.

"Oh yeah, I'd make up a fake family for that," Adrian slapped me on the back in a congratulations kind of way, before returning to his gawking.

The two kids ran up the beach in front of Tasha, up to Rose. They were giggling and stumbling, sand sticking to their feet and legs.

"Mum, you need to come in," Michael panted out,

"Yes, Mother, you really must, the water is simply marvelous!" Aisley, gasped out, putting on this ridiculous British accent.

I looked at her as she stood there, gasping for air after the hour long session of swimming. Of course, they didn't go very deep into the water, only remaining at knee-length, splashing each other with the water and throwing around a soft ball that I had bought them from the shop in the hotel.

"What's with the accent?" I asked Aisley,

"Nothing much, I've just always wanted one, especially a British one," Aisley is really strange sometimes, but I guess kids can be.

"Okay then," I replied. Rose gave me a stern look, "What?"

"Don't look at my kid like she's crazy." she muttered, pulling Aisley onto her lap, "I think your accent is adorable, sweetheart."

* * *

><p>"Tasha, you look gorgeous," I whispered into her ear, before quickly adding "-as always."<p>

Tasha had woken me up extremely early, so about 9:00 am, to go for a 'walk through the wilderness', as she had put it. So, throwing on some clothes and being dragged out the door, I was now walking through the fancy hotel with Tasha. Now, keep in mind that we are still jet lagged, otherwise I would have been awake hours ago.

"Well, thanks handsome. But I wasn't trying too hard," I'd love to see her when she puts effort into her appearance then.

I rubbed my eyes with the palm of my hand tiredly, while Tasha grabbed the other one with both of her hands. Yawning, I looked over at her.

"Where are we going exactly?" I asked as she lead me towards the reception of the hotel.

"I thought we'd go for a little swim,"

I brightened up at the thought, "You mean a skinny dip?"

"I'd actually prefer your bathers on," Another voice came into the conversation spontaneously, and I recognized the snarky voice immediately.

"Are you sure about that? I mean you've already seen what I have, you sure you don't miss it, Mia?" I replied, sarcasm dripping with every word. Turning around, I came face to face with Rose and her children, sitting on and standing around the plush couch.

She stood up, holding onto Aisley's hand. Her hair was, strangely enough, up in a pony tail, tiny braids mixing within the hair from the ponytail. She was dressed in gym shorts, a black T-Shirt and a grey jacket. Aisley and Michael were dressed similarly.

Okay, now I was doubting my jeans.

"Oh, you're right, I have seen it," Rose came closer looking up at me from her small height, "and I never want to go through that hell again."

"Gee, thanks," I muttered, my ego slightly deflated.

She smirked at me, reaching up to ruffle my hair. An awkward cough came from my side, and I suddenly realized Tasha was still standing there.

"Don't worry, she's joking," I winked to ease the tension, "-as you very well know,"

Tasha released a smile and started giggling as I wiggled my eyebrows at her.

"Mum, what do they mean?" I heard Michael ask Rose.

"Nothing, don't listen to a word they say," Rose glared at me, "Bad dad,"

I chuckled then wiggled my eyebrows at her too, "Don't I know it,"

Adrian decided that he wanted to make his fashionably late appearance, and came strutting down the hall towards us.

"And sleeping beauty awakens," Michael mutters to himself. Yep, definetely Rose's kid.

Adrian just rolled his eyes, collapsing onto the now empty couch. By the way he walked, he was definetely hungover.

Rose seemed to be thinking similarly. "How much did you drink last night?!" She exclaimed, hand on hip.

"Not that much," Adrian replied. He lay his head on the back of the couch, tiredly.

"Like I'm going to believe that! Your eyes are red, you're pale and you're stumbling!" Rose appeared to be pretty furious that Adrian would get drunk in front of her children.

"I wasn't stumbling," Adrian muttered, "that's just my swag!"

I can't believe we're related.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading :)<strong>


	12. Sneaky hot body

_BAM! I'm back! Hehe did you miss me? Anyway I just want to again thank you for the amazing reviews! I love them all, truly. I can't thank you enough. And I'm glad that you find humour in this story, because that's definitely what I'm going for. A story with humour, romance and a bit of conflict._

_Anyway, I'm blabbing again. Here you go:_

* * *

><p><em>"Like I'm going to believe that! Your eyes are red, you're pale and you're stumbling!" Rose appeared to be pretty furious that Adrian would get drunk in front of her children. <em>

_"I wasn't stumbling," Adrian muttered, "that's just my swag!"_

_I can't believe we're related._

* * *

><p>"Hurry up!" Rose exclaimed from a few meters in front of me. "I don't understand how you can run a fitness business and still be so freaking unhealthy!"<p>

I stopped for a moment to catch my breath, glaring at Rose as she turned around to glare right back. We'd been hiking up large mountain-like hills for about two maybe three hours now-

"Yeah, C'mon _Dad_ it's only been twenty minutes!" Aisley said into my ear, as she clung onto my neck tightly. Okay, it's only been about half an hour, but you try carrying a child on top of your back, as well as your backpack! And I don't even have a water bottle to drink from, so I think I'm going to die of dehydration.

After I'd gone back up to my room to change into some shorts, I had to come straight back down to the reception of the hotel so we could get the scheduled bus, meaning I was rushing and forgot water.

Then after what felt like two seconds, Aisley starts complaining and wants a piggyback ride, and unfortunately for me, Tasha was within hearing range.

That brings me back to now, puffing like an idiot, carrying 40 kilos- plus my bag- and wishing for someone to take pity on me. Like Aisley; for example. Instead, it's like she had double her usual amount of breakfast this morning just so she would weigh more during the piggyback ride.

But hey, at least I wasn't as bad as old grandpa back there.

Adrian, truly, seemed to be regretting his late night drinking. Which is a surprise, because Adrian really never regrets anything, he usually just doesn't have the energy.

"Keep up, there's not much further!" Tasha exclaimed from way up in front of the group.

"Not much further until what?" I moaned, hiking Aisley up a little further on my back, because she was sliding down.

* * *

><p>"We're here," Rose mumbled, a few steps ahead of me.<p>

"Oh thank God," I breathed out, releasing Aisley. I think I pulled a muscle in my back…or all of them, I was too numb to tell.

It wasn't until I looked up that I realised why Rose had mumbled; it was because she was in awe. And I could understand why.

It was like a movie, like I had stepped into a portal that led to another world, a beautiful one. A huge waterfall, surrounded by the most stunning flora, was our destination. It was awe inspiring.

Everything was green with little splashes of bright colours, add in the perfectly blue, sparkling water and it was like a painting. Birds chirped, the air was a nice kind of humid, and the grass was soft against my aching feet.

"I think I'll go for a swim, while the weather is nice," Tasha said, stripping down to her bikini and diving into the water.

Rose turned to me and whispered, "She does realise that we're in Hawaii, and that it's only twelve o'clock, right? She does know the weather is not going to get worse?" Her eyebrows were raised mockingly.

Okay, so maybe I didn't pick the brightest of the bunch, but at least she's hot.

Michael came up next to me and snickered, "You're lucky she's dumb, or else she would have worked out your scheme from day one!"

"Dimka!" Tasha yelled from her sitting position on the rock, beneath the waterfall. "Are you coming in?"

"No thanks, I think I'll stay here; I don't really feel like swimming at the moment."

It was Rose's turn to snicker now, "You forgot your batters didn't you?"

"Maybe..."

"Oh Dimitri," She sighed. I glanced over at her smiling, loving that she smiled back.

The sun was resting behind her, lighting up her smile. Her hair was so golden in the sun rays, and looked extremely soft. She looked so incredibly beau-

"I think I might go for a swim, is that okay sweet heart?" Rose asked Michael, and I just realised that Aisley had already jumped into the water. "You'll be alright to stay with fake daddy?"

Michael nodded, sitting down on a small rock.

Rose started walking towards the water, slowly stripping down.

"Okay what did I miss?" Adrian muttered behind me, gasping heavily, and I only just realised that he must have fallen behind the group. I rolled my eyes at him.

"Holy shit!" Adrian exclaimed from beside me, perking up suddenly. I glanced up to where he was staring at, to see Rose in a bikini, strutting down to the water preparing to dive in. She was wearing a white bikini, that was quite basic but not too revealing, and tied at the back, and the hips. She pulled her hair out from her ponytail, letting it hang around her shoulders and back.

I never really thought of Rose as hot, but at that moment I had no doubt that she was one of the sexiest woman I had ever seen, and I was surprised by it.

Her hair; so delicate and soft looking, a beautiful brown colour that gleamed like the sun on water, her skin; so flawless and tanned, her body; a perfect hourglass figure that was from hours of training and exercising.

Her eyes; big, brown and beautiful, the only part of her that will really open up to anyone. If you're close enough, you can sometimes get a glimpse of what she is feeling, instead of only seeing her emotion-hiding mask.

Adrian was as shocked as I was, gaping at her as she dived into the water, splashing the water up into the air delicately.

"Hey, perves! That's my mother you're staring at!" Michael yelled, snapping his fingers in front of our faces.

"Wait what?! That's Rose?!"

Oh Adrian.

* * *

><p>"I forgot how beautiful this place was," Rose mumbled absentmindedly.<p>

She was staring at the nature surrounding us, as we were on our way back to the hotel, the long way. We were in the heart of the forest, surrounded by trees and flowers. Despite the image of a traditional forest, this one was bright, and a light green; the complete opposite of the dark, eerie forests that are usually visualized when you think of the word 'forest'.

"When was the last time you were here, Mia?" Tasha asked, slowing down to also look at the flora and fauna.

"For my honeymoon; many years ago. But I never saw anything like this. I was just stuck in the hotel room, while my new husband spoke on the phone. 'Buisness', he called it, I never got to do anything like this."

I sighed, poor Rose. I knew that she was hurting; he was a bastard for making her fall in love with him and then ignoring her. She knows now that she should never have married him, but back then she was so young, she didn't really know any better.

"You shouldn't have stayed in the marriage, not when you were treated like that," I said, brushing a stray hair away from her face.

"I know, but I was so in love! I thought I was happy, but now I know better."

I smiled, she was so strong. She always worked past her problems, so that she and her children could have a good life, and be happy.

"Wait, wait, wait. Hold up." Tasha said, coming into my line of vision. I blinked and took a step back, away from Rose, realizing what just happened.

It seemed to register in Rose's mind and she too stepped back.

"You two aren't going to get back together after this little moment… are you?" Tasha whispered, looking over at me hesitantly.

I looked back at Rose, and fake sneered.

"Absolutely not, I'm never going back with this monster again, she's selfish, cruel and-"

"I would never get back with this moron." Rose scowled, but I knew it was faked, just like my look of disgust.

"Whew! Okay, then. I was getting a bit worried there," Tasha chuckled nervously, gripping my arm.

Rose jogged off, to catch up with Adrian and the kids.

* * *

><p>I stepped off of the small tour bus and turned around to help Tasha out, by her request. I saw Rose doing the same to Aisley and Michael, because it was a big step.<p>

We gathered together in what I assumed was a goodbye for the night, but Tasha asked Rose a question we were both hoping she wouldn't ask.

"Mia, do you want me and Dimitri to look after the Bridget and Bobby tonight? You know, so you and Doug can have a little _alone time_."

Adrian's eyes widened, and he was about to respond in what I assume was an enthusiastic yes, when Rose promptly interrupted him.

"No, that really isn't necessary-"

"Really, it's no trouble at all," Tasha persisted. My eyes widened as it finally registered that I might have to look after Aisley and Michael. I wanted _my own alone time_ with Tasha, yes, but it was mainly the fact that I didn't really know how to look after kids. Sure, I used to look after Adrian when we were younger, but he looked up to me-figuratively and literally- so he almost always listened to anything I told him to do, I have a feeling Rose's kids wouldn't do the same.

* * *

><p>"I don't know about this..." Rose whispered to me, she was worried something would happen to her kids, which I understand, but I was kind of offended that she didn't trust that I would look after them.<p>

"Rose, they'll be fine, I promise." I whispered back, knowing Tasha was only just outside on the little veranda, and could possibly overhear. She had taken the kids out to look at the dolphins, because it overlooked the ocean.

I started walking Rose to the hotel room door, trying to put on a calm façade, even though on the inside I was as worried as she was. I would never let anything bad happen to them, I was just worried that they might accidently slip up, and that the plan would take the punch.

"Don't worry, I used to babysit Adrian when we were kids,"

"Oh, so Adrian's your fault?" Rose joked, winking at me, making me laugh.

"Afraid so," I joked back. It felt nice; to joke around. I'd been feeling a bit of stress lately, trying to hold up all the lies.

Rose always made me feel better.

"I don't know what I'll do without the kids; I haven't had a night without them for years. It'll be odd." She uttered, opening the door, but turning back to me anyway.

"Why don't you surprise some more people with your hidden sexy body?" I asked humorously, making it her turn to laugh.

"No really, why don't you just hang out platonically with Adrian?"

She smiled, and gave a small nod. She meant that she would think about it, but I knew it would be hard. He reminded her too much of Jesse. With his snarky attitude, the way he was almost always drunk, and the way he was always making sexual references to woman.

But I knew him more than she did, and I knew that he and Jesse were nothing alike, and that if he and Rose got to know each other they could be good friends.

So we said good night to each other, and then I headed back into the hotel room and out to the balcony to be with Tasha and the kids.

* * *

><p><em>AAAGGGGHHHH! MY GOD DIMITRI! WAKE UP AND SMELL THE FREAKING LOVE!<em>

_I tried to make it obvious of how different Rose and Tasha were, and give Dimitri a bit of emotional turmoil, but he just wouldn't notice it. He's as blind as a bat, I swear! ;)_

_So how did you guys like this chapter? It was a much quicker update, and a longer chapter, AND it had more happening, so I think I did pretty well _

_But I have to go now, coz my mum thinks I'm doing homework. Whoops ;)_

_Okay, BYE! LOVE YOU ALL AND DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!_

**_(I have a feeling this chapter might have been a bit confusing, with all the scene changes, is that true?)_**


	13. Green eyed monster

_**So, at the moment I'm sitting here sipping on hot cup of tea (do you know how hard it is to type while doing that?!), shivering my ass off. IT'S SPRING! It should NOT be this cold…**_

_**Maybe it's cause I'm sitting in leggings and a shirt…BUT STILL!**_

_**Anyway, I'm really sorry that this chapter took so long, I've just been hectically busy, with barely anytime to breathe, so as you can tell, I've had very little time to write.**_

_**But enough of that, here is the chapter…**_

* * *

><p><em>"No really, why don't you just hang out platonically with Adrian?"<em>

_She smiled, and gave a small nod. She meant that she would think about it, but I knew it would be hard. He reminded her too much of Jesse. With his snarky attitude, the way he was almost always drunk, and the way he was always making sexual references to woman._

_But I knew him more than she did, and I knew that he and Jesse were nothing alike, and that if he and Rose got to know each other they could be good friends.  
>So we said good night to each other, and then I headed back into the hotel room and out to the balcony to be with Tasha and the kids.<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Aisley's POV<strong>

BAM! Look at that; Aisley's POV! Sorry, interruption…

"So, what kind of stuff do you do with your father?" Tanya asked, resting her elbow on the table, then her head in her palm. Her flowing black hair fell down her shoulder ever so delicately, her stunning blue eyes smiling down at me like the stars shine down on earth. Her full, pink lips were smiling at me softly, beautifully.

My mum was still prettier.

I don't understand how Dimitri could not see that. This Taniesha chick was pretty, yes, but so is a load of shit to dung beetle. It just doesn't make any sense to me.

"Oh, not that much. My dad doesn't really spend much time-"

A thick hand suddenly entrapped my mouth, sufficiently interrupting me. I glared up at Dimitri, who stood behind me, looming over my small frame. I was tiny enough -something I seemed to have inherited from mother- and then I was also sitting down, so Dimitri looked freaking giant from down here.

"What she means is" He started, glaring back down at me, not removing his hand at all, "is that I've been a bit busy lately but usually we do a whole lot of stuff together."

He slowly removed his hand, looking down at me as if to say 'How's the weather down there?' Stupid, dumb-

"What kind of stuff?" What's her face, asked. Really, what was her name again?  
>Dimitri elegantly took the seat beside me, casually bumping me in the process. I knew what he was trying to say, "Behave."<p>

But seriously, I was having way too much fun to behave right now.

"Sometimes Dad likes to take me to dark alley ways. That's where he meets a lot of his friends. Dad tells me to be quite, because they like little girls and stuff."

The Tanya person looked really scared at that moment, and it took every ounce of self-control to not burst out laughing. I mentally wiped a tear from my eye, god I'm genius.

Dimitri looked pretty scared too. He pulled me onto his lap, squeezing me tightly around the waist.

"You've been playing too many of Mi- Bobby's computer games, my little…munchkin…"

I fake laughed, "That's what that man with the gun calls me!"

This was too easy.

Dimitri grunted with stress, quickly picking me up off his lap and effortlessly placing me onto my own two feet. He held onto my arms tightly, and a little longer than necessary. He was definitely mad, and on the verge of blowing it.

I decided to give him a bit more of a shove.

"You know, daddy dearest, you really should stop making me have sleep overs at his house. He scares me."

"Dimitri!"

Boom.

**Rose's POV.**

"C'mon Rose! Just go out with me! Just for a while. Dinner, drinks, and then straight home, I promise." This was the fifth time he had asked- begged- me to go out, and I have to say, I was thinking of agreeing with him. Weird, I know.

I leant down over the kitchen bench, thinking that this was a trick and that once we were in the car he would take me to some sort of basement and torture me by making me watch re-runs of Vampire Diaries. Or something like that.

I was still worried about the kids, so that kind of blurred my decision.

A voice in my head whispered, "Don't worry about the kids, they're fine with Dimitri. Just go out to dinner with that damn sexy guy, and afterwards, when you've finished having smoking hot sex, then you can worry about the kids."  
>I rolled my eyes at my 'internal voice'.<p>

"Adrian, how many times have I told you about my personal space and how I don't like it being invaded…" I whispered, turning just in time to catch him backing away from my ear. He seriously thought I wouldn't catch him whispering into my ear?

Then he did something I certainly did not expect.

He wrapped his hands around my hips, effortlessly lifting me up onto the bench.

"Don't deny that you like me being close," Adrian muttered, mere inches from my face.

His breath tickled my face, its warm temperature only urging on my flushed cheeks. His green eyes bore into my own brown ones, sparkling beautifully. It seemed that he'd put me under some kind of trance, like my brain was under his spell. Warm hands rested on my thighs ever so softly, sending tingles all the way up my spine. It wasn't exactly helping to clear my mind.

Slowly Adrian leant forward, his lips centimeters away from my own, when suddenly they were ripped away. I gasped for air as if coming up from drowning under water, blinking furiously as I realized what happened- or almost happened.

"What the hell is going on here?" I blinked again, just for extra certainty that I wasn't dreaming.

Dimitri stood off to the side, Adrian gripped tightly by the collar. He'd been angry when I first told him about Jesse getting me pregnant with Aisley, but it was nothing compared to now.

"Well?" Dimitri persisted, his brown eyes glaring furiously at me; nostrils flaring with each breath. My eyebrows furrowed in confusion, cocking my head to the side. I was so mystified; Dimitri had never been jealous before, if that was even why he was angry. I wasn't sure. But I'd seen Michael jealous before, and that was how Dimitri was acting now.

"Where are my kids?" I ignored him, asking my own question. I didn't like his tone; it was too similar to Jesse's. Of course, they were for totally different reasons, but it still hit too close to home.

"They were misbehaving, so I cam over for advice, when obviously I was interrupting something."

Dimitri released Adrian- who looked just as confused as I did- only to reach forward to grab my arm, leading me out the door, into the hotel hallway and then into the elevator. I didn't like being man-handled- or um, woman-handled- like that.

I ripped my arm ferociously from his firm grip.

"What the hell do you think you are doing?" I exclaimed. This was ridiculous.

He surprised me by hitting the side of the elevator wall, the sound ringing around the confined space. I winced; I was certainly not expecting that.

"So I'm stuck with your kids while you go and get pregnant with another random guy, just like last time. Is that how it works?"

I gasped, backing as far away from Dimitri as possibly. My stomach flipped with each horrible word that came out of Dimitri's mouth.

"You bastard!" I screeched, shoving him in the shoulder, "It was nothing like that and you know it! And he's your-"

"Do I really know that? I walk into your room to see you making out with Adrian!"

"I was not, you idiot! I wouldn't have let it get that far! We were just…talking…" I was boiling with anger; I'm surprised there wasn't any steam coming out of my ears.

"If that was talking then I have cheated on Tasha with you _many_ times!"

"Ohh, you're pushing your luck, Comrade. You know how easily I could sell you out!" I was storming mad right now. If it was possible to spit lightning, then I would be doing it.

The elevator doors, tinged softly, making me even angrier. _How dare that fucking machine interrupt?!_

I marched out the doors as soon as they opened, not even waiting for Dimitri; I knew he would follow. Walking out into the lobby, it seemed that everyone was watching.

Well, at least they'll believe that we really are ex's.

"You come back here right now, Rose!" Dimitri yelled after me as walked quickly through lobby. I shoved the back doors open angrily, leading off to the beach.

"Piss off, you asshole!"

I screamed out in frustration, leaning down to rip off my shoes in frustration. My poor shoes, I truly loved them. They were a gorgeous gold colour, strappy, with a small heel. When I was shopping with Dimitri, I immediately knew they were for me.

Wind rushed around everywhere, and I thanked God that my hair was tied up.  
>It was truly beautiful here in Hawaii, but I wasn't sure if I was lucky to be here or not.<p>

The temperature was absolutely perfect at that moment, making my first night in Hawaii partially bearable, calming my mood slightly. I stepped forward onto the sand, the small sand beads sneaking up the gaps between my toes, tickling my feet. Sometimes just being outside in the fresh air, at the beach, was way better than any massage.

Thick, warm hands wound their way around my waist, reaching up to un-wrap my arms from their crossed position. I didn't even realize I was crossing my arms.

"Don't scrunch your face up like that, it's cute, but I know that it means you're angry at me." Dimitri mumbled, resting his head on my shoulder. I knew how much it hurt him to do that, because he had to bend down quite a bit, but I also knew that he does it because of how much I like it. It makes me feel safe.

We stood there like that for a while, just listening to the waves crash against each other, rolling up onto the sand. The water glistened a beautiful silver colour from the moon above, which was absolutely huge, casting a glow over everything. The stars rested dutifully beside their leader, twinkling, sparkling, like they were watching me and Dimitri.

A few minutes later, Dimitri spoke again.

"I just don't want you to get hurt,"

I knew that was his strange way of apologizing, but occasionally I just want him to say the words 'I'm sorry,' instead of saying it in his own way. Sometimes it wasn't as affective.

"I know, Comrade, I know."

It was silent once again. It was so peaceful; so relaxing being wrapped in his arms, resting against his chest. He moved his head from my shoulder to above my head, laying it there instead.

"Plus, you were kind of cheating on that red-headed guy with my cousin," He whispered hesitantly.

Yeah that's right, be scared of my wrath.

"Mason is a very nice guy, but we aren't going out."  
>I flashed back to that day at the office, when Dimitri had overheard my conversation with Mason. I had been talking to Mason about going out for lunch, accepted his offer, and then Dimitri assumed it was for a date.<p>

"It wasn't a _date_, date Dimitri…" I trailed off, not sure how to go about this.

I pulled away from his warm arms, the wind blowing and instantly sending a chill through my body.

Mason and I had gone out to lunch not long after that phone call, a few days I think, and I was quite surprised by his offer.

Mason and his father own a combat business on the completely opposite side of the country, and since his father was going to retire in a few months he would need to take his place as owner; leaving the position of instructor and receptionist. He asked me if I would like that position.

Eddie, Mason's best friend, had spotted me when he came for his usual private combat classes with Dimitri, and had noticed the hard work I do. Knowing that Mason needed someone, he contacted him and told him about me. Mason shut his business and came all the way down to my house just to talk to me about the job.

"You don't have to deny it, Rose. You're allowed to have a boyfriend," He chuckled.

"THAT'S NOT WHAT YOU SAID A MINUTE AGO!" I exploded, yelling to his face, which he completely deserved.

"Yeah, but Mason doesn't have a chance with you- not for long anyway- and he's not your type; Adrian is very much your type. It's different." He 'explained' like it was the most obvious thing on this earth. Men; you can never understand them.

"Mason is a very sweet guy, and we've become quite close over the past few weeks," Dimitri's eye darkened a shade, and his smile disappeared.

"Oh, well-"

"My God, stop being so freaking overprotective! Just because Jesse is an ass doesn't mean all men are!"

"Do you think that cause of me, cause I've changed your opinion with my niceness?" Dimitri questioned smugly. Yeah, cause he isn't an ass.

"Uh, no. You're as much an idiot as Jesse is, I can just put up with you more easily. No, I know that not all guys are bad because of Michael. He's so sweet, kind and he's able to love. He's going to be a good man, and any girl would be lucky to have him."

It was true, Michael could be rude sometimes, but that was only the shield that hid his feelings. Jesse was a horrible father figure, but Michael admired him anyway. He looked up to his father, and that changed him. But I still think he can be a good boy when he wants to. He loves his mum and little sister, and sometimes, he even loves Dimitri. After all, he'd known Dimitri his whole life.

When I first introduced Dimitri to little one year old Michael there was instantly a connection. Michael has almost always looked up to him, but lately it's a little more apparent. Hopefully he can learn from Dimitri that woman deserve respect not that they should be dropped after gaining a few pounds after pregnancy, like Jesse believed.

"That's really cute Rose-"

"Shut up, moron. If anyone finds out I went mushy like that then it'll ruin my reputation," I joked, winking at him.

His hair blew with the soft breeze, swaying back and forth. He took my hand in a friendly way.

"So about this Mason..."

"It's nothing, he just offered me a deal,"

"What kind of deal?" He looked kind of scared, which disgusted me.

"Not a kinky one!" I seriously can't believe he thought it would be. "If it was I wouldn't have hesitated when answering him," He laughed, and it was a beautiful sound.

"So what kind of deal?"

"A business one...he wants me to be the new receptionist at his combat and fitness centre. What do you think of it?"

He blinked at me, returning to the emotionless mask he puts on when he gets nervous or unsure of himself. "We'll, you said no didn't you?"

I faked uncertainty, like I had possibly said yes. Dimitris eyes widened and he suddenly reached out, gripping my arms tightly. My arms were going to have a lot of bruises by the end of the night.

"Of course I said no Dimitri! You wouldn't last two days without me!" I seriously can't believe he thought I would leave him after seven years!

"Don't scare me like-"

"Rose?!" A voice behind us spoke, sounding only a few feet away, but not close enough to hear the conversation.

Dimitri looked behind me, eye brows crinkling in confusion. He let go of my arms so I could spin around to recognise the person.

The woman- as I now realised- was about 5 ft 4 with beautiful golden blonde hair, that was plaited into a side braid. She was wearing a pretty pink sun dress, and a matching pink bandana. She was waving at me from underneath a large cabana, with the complete package of chairs, large torches, soft looking material, etc.

Oh please don't let it be-

"Rose Hathaway?"

She was Mia Rinaldi.

* * *

><p><strong><em>I hope you didn't all think that I was going to leave her out now did you? ;) I'm just mixing it up a bit, so it's following the plot but also a bit unexpected. That's a hint ;)<em>**

**_Anyway, thank you for reading AND PLEASE REVIEW! We've almost hit ONE HUNDRED! :D_**

**_Love you guys!_**


	14. Tango

_**Hey guys. This is the most pathetic, stupid, filler chapter that I have ever written, but I promised my friend I would get this up tonight, and you guys deserve a chapter, no matter how small.**_

_**Quick explanation; I've had exams, lots of assignments and homework, not to mention some stuff going on at home.**_

_**BUT; I have a proposition. If you guys forgive me for not updating in lightyears, then I will update a 5,000 (minimum) word chapter tomorrow night, AND POSSIBLY the night after. Why?**_

_**BECAUSE SCHOOL IS ALMOST FINISHED AND I DON'T HAVE ANY HOMEWORK! :D**_

_**Anyway, I burned my finger on a candle so now I have to go tend to my ouchie :(**_

_**Wait...does this make me and Christian related?**_

_**REVIEW!**_

* * *

><p><em>Previously on Just Go With It...<em>

_Dimitri looked behind me, eye brows crinkling in confusion. He let go of my arms so I could spin around to recognise the person._

_The woman- as I now realised- was about 5 ft 4 with beautiful golden blonde hair, that was plaited into a side braid. She was wearing a pretty pink sun dress, and a matching pink bandana. She was waving at me from underneath a large cabana, with the complete package of chairs, large torches, soft looking material, etc._

_Oh please don't let it be-_

_"Rose Hathaway?"_

_She was Mia Rinaldi._

* * *

><p>I'm not sure if my mouth was hanging open with fright or shock, possibly both. I had not seen Mia Rinaldi in more than ten years, since graduation day when she embarrassed me in front of the entire audience. I was walking onto the stage to accept my award when her foot 'accidently' slipped out to trip me. How unfortunate.<p>

Promptly throwing on a large smile I waved to the little bitch.

"My Goodness! Rose Hathaway you haven't changed a bit!" She exclaimed, running up and wrapping her arms around me. Maybe she's matured... I thought, "Of course you've aged, but that was bound to happen."

Nope. Same old Mia.

"So," She started, stepping away from the awkward hug. I don't know why, but I automatically moved back, into Dimitri's chest. He draped his arms around my waist; I snuggled into his arms for support. "Who's this handsome man?" Mia asked.

She wasn't hiding much from me, I could see her eyebrows raise and those ocean blue eyes linger on his pants.

I froze, a bad feeling curling in my stomach. Mia was the most popular girl in school, had the best boyfriends, good grades and always looked perfect; I couldn't possibly tell her that I was a single mother with absolutely no child support and little income. I had a house that wasn't considered a house, wasn't very popular and my appearance hasn't looked good in years. I was not going to admit that to her. No way in hell.

I gripped Dimitri's arm tightly, causing him to glance down at me questionably. I breathed in deeply, holding onto the air for a while before letting it out in a quick rush, "ThisismyhusbandDimitri."

It's seems that Dimitri was the only one that picked up what I said, I don't think I was aware myself. His eyes were wide, but when I glanced at him desperately he nodded and pulled me closer. He even added a kiss to my forehead for show.

"I'm sorry, I didn't quite catch that," Mia said, smiling somewhat innocently. I wasn't buying it.

I glanced up at Dimitri for help, not liking the hole I was digging myself into.

"This sexy woman here," I gasped and looked up at Dimitri surprised, "is my wife of...nine years, and we're still as in love as we were the day we met. She's amazing, and we have never been happier. Rose Belikov is the best wife anyone could ask for," He subtly gestured to Mia's left hand, that had a shiny golden ring on it, " So as an answer to your question; this handsome man is quite happily unavailable, and even if I wasn't I don't exactly go for your type."

Burn.

I grinned happily up at Dimitri, squeezing his hand, loving the slackness of Mia's jaw. It hung open widely because no one on this earth has ever spoken to her like that. A soft, rather deep growl sounded from her throat as her jaw snapped shut. She was jealous, and I was loving it.

I winked at Mia, just to rub it in further. I could understand why she was jealous; Dimitri was decent looking...okay, he was god-like, I admit, not to mention that no straight man would usually say a speech like that. However, there was no doubt he was straight by the provocative, teasing squeeze of my bum and kiss on my neck.

I almost screamed, because both actions were entirely unexpected. Tingles flew right down my neck to the tip of my toes as those soft, plump lips ran ever so delicately across my neck, sending the hairs on my neck into frenzy; they stood on end and practically started doing the tango. I choked on the moan that rose up my throat, a strangled sound being the result. It seemed that Dimitri heard and- for what seemed like the hundredth time tonight- he looked at me with curiosity.

I don't know what it was, but I seemed to cause confusion for Dimitri.

**DPOV**

I don't know what it is, but Rose can be a very mysterious person when she wants to be.

When I kissed her neck- her incredibly soft neck- she made a kind of choked moan, something very out of character for Rose. I couldn't decipher whether she was acting, or...

No. There was no way...

Was she really feeling that?

I had to find out.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Please forgive me <strong>__** I'll be more frequent with updates now because holidays are coming...there are coming...they are coming...coming...comin-**_

_**Sorry.**_

_**;)**_

_**LOVE YOU GUYS 3**_


	15. Envy

_**Hey, I'm back! :D Okay, so I think I did alright :) I did update like I promised, the only issue is that it isn't as long as I promised. I had a concert on tonight so I didn't get as much done as I would have liked, but I tried really hard. This is the best I could do. I will be updating again tomorrow though, if you guys want :)**_

_**If my mum knew I was up this late writing, I think she would kill me, then bring me back to pick up the pieces.**_

_**This one is, again, a bit of a filler chapter, but longer than the last one. Am I the only one that notices that your work looks a lot longer on Word, than fanfiction? **_

_**ENJOY :D**_

_Previously..._

_**DPOV**_

_I don't know what it is, but Rose can be a very mysterious person when she wants to be._

_When I kissed her neck- her incredibly soft neck- she made a kind of choked moan, something very out of character for Rose. I couldn't decipher whether she was acting, or..._

_No. There was no way..._

_Was she really feeling that? _

_I had to find out._

* * *

><p>Stop. You can't think like that. She's your best friend; of course she's not feeling that! She's obviously just trying to rub it in to Mia that she has a sexy, amazing, hot husband. And that's me being modest.<p>

And I can't test her emotions, no matter how much I want to. I'm in a very serious relationship with Tasha, Rose is my friend and it would be weird and she doesn't need me annoying her at the moment.

Then again...

No, Dimitri.

I blinked back to reality and smirked at Mia. From what Rose had told me she was not happy being beaten, and didn't put up with big mouths like me. This would be fun.

Her blue eyes glared at me before she sharply turned to face her cabana, which sat on the beach about a metre or two away. It looked expensive, and at the look I saw Mia shoot at Rose, I wished that it would get washed away in the tide.

"Aaron, sweetheart!" Mia called out, "Could you come out and meet some friends for a minute?"

The little cabana door was pushed aside and a man stepped out. As he came closer I could tell that he was about five foot nine, with blonde hair and blue eyes. He was basically a taller, male version of Mia.

Rose inhaled a quick gasp, and I took that as a sign that he was good looking. Mia saw it that way too, because she wrapped her arm around Aaron's waist and pulled him closer, grinning smugly at Rose. Rose mentally growled- I could just tell- and also pulled me closer, wrapping my arms around her more. The little skin-on-skin contact sent little chills up my arm, but I blamed it on the wind.

"This is my gorgeous- as you can tell- husband, Aaron." Mia's grin seemed to widen as she glared deeply into Rose's eyes, staring her down.

Roza glared right back.

It was brilliant really, it was a bit like two hungry bulls fighting over a meal, and in this case the meal was envy. The girls wanted to be envied; to have their life desired by the other. It was pretty funny.

Aaron smiled at me, reaching forward to shake my hand and as our hands connected I noticed his hand was...soft; strangely soft. I brushed the thought away. He then leant forward to kiss Rose on the cheek, then going for the other side as well.

"It's lovely to meet you both." He smiled, kissing Mia on the top of the head, "Mia's told me quite a lot about you, Rose."

Mia giggled, "All good, I promise," She even winked at Rose.

_I wonder why I find that hard to believe._

It was silent for a few seconds before Rose really pulled out the big guns (and no, not my biceps).

"Well, we better be getting back," She gestured to me, "we've got to be getting back to our kids, so-"

"You have a child?" Mia stuttered, and I knew at that moment that she was defeated.

"Yep, two actually," Rose replied, digging her nails into my arm as she realised I was about to say something.

It was quite obvious that Mia didn't have children by the jealous look that crossed her face, before she quickly pushed it aside.

I guess that every woman has some sort of desire to be a mother, it's only instinctual. I know my mother was like that, and if my father had spent more time at home than at work then I would have a hell of a lot more siblings, possibly even a brother- although I don't know if my luck is that good.

From the stories I've heard (courtesy of Lissa), Rose was never the motherly type. She spent her time partying, out a night clubs and getting so drunk that she forgot what gender she was.

I wish I was there during those times.

And when Rose got pregnant it came as a shock to everyone- everyone but Rose. Apparently she was in love with the idea and was excited. And when I see Rose with her kids I don't find that hard to believe. She is an absolutely amazing mother, there's no doubt.

She may regret her marriage with Jesse, but she would go through that experience a million times if she got to keep Michael and Aisley.

I caught myself staring at Rose adoringly, and when I glanced up at Mia I could see her eyes watering slightly. Aaron was too busy writing his name in the sand with his foot to notice.

She shoved a smile onto her lips though, and looked at us with fake happiness.

"Well, that's great Rose! I'm happy for you, but you know, that kind of thing isn't our style," She not-so-subtly kicked Aaron on the leg to attract his attention back to the conversation, "we prefer to travel and be free, you know?"

It was Rose's turn to give a jealous look, and Mia gladly accepted it.

Rose didn't know. She was always held done by something in her life. With her mother absent she didn't go on holidays with her, and when she was old enough to go away on her own she was held done by financial issues. Then it was Jesse. He didn't like to travel, so it meant Rose was forced to stay home. Actually, I think that coming to Hawaii was Rose's first time on a plane.

It was silent again for a few seconds before Rose stepped out of my arms and started walking away.

"We'll have to catch up some time, Rose." Mia said, smiling what I think was a genuine smile.

"Of course, I would love that!"

* * *

><p>"I'm might just kill her."<p>

"Don't say that Rose," I scolded, "at least not out loud, because when you _do_ kill her you'll be the first suspect!"

She giggled, slapping my arm playfully, our argument at the start of the night completely forgotten, or in my mind at least.

We walked back to Rose's room in comfortable silence and bid each other a quick goodbye. She went into her room while I returned to mine and Tasha's room. Tasha and the kids were watching a movie together, and when I walked in she came to greet me in the kitchen.

"Hey baby,"

_Baby? _

"What took you so long?" She asked me, running her hands along my shoulders and down my back comfortingly.

I sighed, "Ran in to an old friend and we got talking,"

"Oh okay."

She pulled away from me and started getting herself a drink, offering me one too.

"No thanks," I replied, and then it was silent, only the sound of the movie aiding the silence.

We sat down at the small table in the middle of the kitchen, and I knew that Tasha wanted to talk.

"So, I spoke to the kids (particularly Aisley) about why they were acting strangely, and they said that they feel somewhat neglected by you."

_Did they now?_

"So I called up Rose just before you came in and we organised to go out tomorrow, meaning you and the kids get the day all to yourselves! How does that sound?" Tasha was grinning so widely, her perfect white teeth sparkling as much as her eyes.

The pitter-patter of feet sounded as Michael and Aisley came running into the kitchen, each in their cute, matching pyjamas.

I sighed as they ran into my arms, exclaiming happily about how excited they are. Tasha was still smiling.

I mentally slapped myself and put on a smile.

"That's great!"

* * *

><p>"Dimitri?" Aisley asked me, looking out the window as we drove to our destination.<p>

"Yes, fake daughter?"

"Where are we going?"

The car pulled to a stop in front of the place where we were going to spend the day.

"We, Aisley, are going to play golf."

**I hope you like it :)**


	16. A turn for the worst

_**I hope you guys forgive me for (another) late update!**_

_**I'm sorry! Please read the note at the end!**_

_**Love you! xoxoxo**_

* * *

><p><em>Previously...<em>

"_Dimitri?" Aisley asked me, looking out the window as we drove to our destination._

"_Yes, fake daughter?"_

"_Where are we going?"_

_The car pulled to a stop in front of the place where we were going to spend the day._

"_We, Aisley, are going to a golf course."_

* * *

><p>I parked the rental car at the golf club house.<p>

"Seriously? Golf? Isn't that for, like, sixty year old men?" Michael asked, opening his door and stepping out. I did the same, groaning at his naivety.

"Firstly, it isn't, and secondly, golf is calming and I'll need a lot of calming if I'm around you two for the entire day." I adjusted my sunglasses, leering down at Michael, who didn't seem pleased with my response.

Aisley rolled her eyes, "You think you have it bad? I'll need therapy after today- heck, I need therapy now, and it's only been ten minutes!"

I locked car door, and walked away from the irritating children because God knows they wouldn't like my come-back.

We entered the club house, which was very extravagant- even for me. When I'd asked the man at the front desk of the hotel if there was an upper class golf course around I wasn't expecting _this. _It was very large and very plush, couches and padded seats everywhere, all of the basic beige colour, which seemed to be the theme of the room. Chandeliers hung from the roof, and artwork that seemed hundreds of years old was situated on the walls. I didn't even want to walk on the carpet, that's how expensive everything was.

I turned to Aisley and Michael who seemed even more shocked than I was myself, "_Touch anything_ and you die. _Break anything_ and I'll bring you back to clean up your own corpse."

Michael's green eyes and Aisley's brown eyes widened, and they nodded in unison.

"Good."

I took a deep breath, relaxing my muscles and pulling my arms back, preparing to swing.

"Poop, bananas, red, monkey-"

"Aisley!" I shouted, pulling back from my swing. We hadn't even played the first hole and I was already prepared to strangle her.

"I'm bored," She groaned, stretching out 'bored' until it just because a series of 'o's.

"Why don't you and Michael play a game or something?"

I'd offered to let them play but they preferred to just sit there and irritate me. Figures. Aisley sat on the soft, green grass a few feet away while Michael sat in the golf cart, trying to hotwire it; even though he had no clue how.

The two of them- combined- had the attention span of a fish with amnesia.

"That's a good idea, thanks Dimitri." She ran over to Michael and I returned to my attempt at golf.

Once again, I took a deep breath and pulled my arm back, swinging forward and-

"PENIS!"

The golf ball flew in completely the wrong direction, into the trees on the far left. I hung my head in anger, trying to contain it. Giggles and snorting sounded from behind me, but as I turned around it stopped immediately. Give or take a few smiles.

It was silent except for a few chirping birds and angry sixty year olds mumbling about disrespectful youth.

"Okay, what was that? Do you really hate me that much?"

"Of course Dimitri," Michael replied grinning, so I knew it was a joke, "haven't you ever heard of the game 'peni-"

"Of course I have, but I don't think your mother would appreciate you playing it. Now what would happen if she accidently found out? What would happen then?"

I grinned thinking about all the punishments the kids would get, how angry Rose would get and how she'd realise she should never ever leave them with me again. Ever.

I should have known better; this is Roza we're talking about.

Aisley laughed and said, "Who do you think taught it to us? Sometimes we play it in the shopping centre."

I groaned and rubbed my forehead.

"Well, I don't think you should be saying such a word and-"

"You're not our father, so you don't really have a say, do you?"

Michael finally spoke up. I glanced up at him, shocked.

Guilt racked through me, causing me to shake slightly. Here I was, pretending to be his dad and acting the same way his real father did, so much so that I was angry at myself.

"You're right, I'm not your dad, but I do care about you." I don't think we were talking about bad language anymore.

I took a deep breath.

"Okay, okay, so what do you want to do? Obviously you're bored so how about we do something?" I asked, I didn't want to do anything, because I was mentally exhausted and just wanted to relax, but I guess I owe them. Anyway, you never know, it might be fun.

Aisley brightened up, running up to me and gripping onto my leg. "You mean it? Really?"

I smiled, one of my rare smiles – according to Rose.

"Yes Milaya, what would you like to do?"

It was silent for a while, as the little gears in her head started ticking- but it was Michael that answered.

"Can...could you...could you teach me to swim?"

And so we left the beautiful golf course, with its large, swinging trees and green grass, so I could have the privilege to teach Michael to swim. And it really was a privilege.

We arrived back to the hotel, and after changing into our bathing suit we headed off to the pool.

Luckily it wasn't over-crowded, which I guess is because it was pretty early in the morning, but there were still enough people to create a comfortable environment.

"Okay, Michael, start off in the shallow end while I call your mum and Adrian," I said, watching as he sat on the edge of the pool. Aisley jumped in, making the water splash. Michael slowly climbed onto the very edge of the pool, letting his legs hang in the perfect blue water, but made no move to go further in. Noticing his hesitance I just told him to wait where he was; not wanting him to feel uncomfortable.

I pulled my phone out from my bag and called the hotel spa, hoping Rose and Tasha were still there.

The phone was picked up after two rings, and after explaining who I was trying to reach- which was way too hard because of the woman's lack of English- the line was eventually passed on to Rose.

* * *

><p>Rose POV-<p>

Dear lord, I'm either in heaven or I'm hallucinating- whichever way I never wanted to leave this magical land.

I sighed in pleasure, my muscles tightening before relaxing. Right at that moment I didn't think it could get any better.

But then he hit _that _spot.

I gasped, eyes closing in absolute satisfaction. He moved his beautiful hands to my stomach and I'm sure he could feel it coil and vibrate with tingles. Then came my hips, he rubbed gentle circles on them, switching between clockwise and anti-clockwise.

"Is this alright?" God, his accent just made everything better.

I moaned as an answer, barely making out a nod as he worked my thighs, his perfect hands eliminating any ache that was there previously.

I think this is the first time I truly believed in God.

He was causing tingles all over my body; cramps disappeared and were replaced by something I hadn't felt in what seemed like years.

Absolute physical relaxation.

I wanted to be with him forever, to feel these emotions every night. I wanted to make him fall in love with me, buy him presents on Valentine's Day, I wanted to watch him play with my kids, and I wanted him to marry me.

Too bad he's gay.

He got to my feet and I sighed as he rubbed my sore muscles. Being a mother really kicks the energy out of you.

"You sound like you're enjoying that,"

I opened my eyes and tilted my head to look at Tasha, lying on her own table with her female masseuse, her perfect hair splayed around her head, and even though there was a light towel placed over her naked body, you could still see the outline and shape. It was the ultimate female body; curves yet a small waist, long legs yet not dangly and spider looking, the perfect bright blue eyes and soft lips.

I don't think I've ever been so self-conscious. The atmosphere from mere seconds ago vanished like evaporating water; I tried to grasp it but there was nothing I could do. Now I wasn't anywhere near as relaxed, and suddenly this towel was a bit too small.

I smiled at her, trying to get lost in the male masseuse's hands but was unsuccessful when she opened her big trap again.

"So, Dimitri's birthday is a week away," _I know that, I'm supposed to be his ex-wife, I thought,_ "and I have, like, no idea what to get him!"

And I, like, want to strangle you.

"What do you think?" She asked, sitting herself up onto elbows to get a proper look at me. I felt myself shiver in disgust as she eyed me down. I would never look like her.

I looked back up to the roof, taking deep breaths.

Do it for your best friend, he needs this to work out. He wants to be with _her_.

"Well, he's a bit delicate about his age, so I wouldn't make it that big of a deal," Especially cause he'll be celebrating with a beautiful girl that is almost half his age, "and buy something simple." I answered, my brain already ticking away with possible presents, not mentioning the best option though. That was _my_ present to him.

"He loves anything to do with the Western, or cowboys, which you probably already know," I began before she interrupted me. I still refused to look at her.

"Actually I didn't know that, should I?"

My eyes widened in absolute shock. I couldn't understand how Dimitri's girlfriend, of about two months, wouldn't know that he is cowboy-obsessed! He spends every spare minute of his day read Western novels, listening to country music, looking at posters- he even where's a fucking Duster for God's sake! This girl is unbelievable!

I nodded, gritting my teeth.

She remained silent after she seemed to realise how stupid she sounded.

"He also loves reading, so you can't really go wrong with a book. Oh, but don't buy him any soppy, romantic stuff; he hates that. And he really loves his job, so whatever you do, don't make him not work on his birthday, he won't appreciate it." I thought for a few moments before continuing.

"He doesn't like all that expensive stuff either, so don't bother with that; oh, but he really loves movies, so he would just love to stay home and watch movies. I remember we did that once and-"

"You know so much about him..." She mumbled, and I finally decided to glance at her.

"Well, I've known him for ages, and when you know a guy for as long as I have, you learn this stuff."

It got awkward after that.

I left myself fall back into my somewhat relax full state, the masseuse's hands.

His large, soft, beautiful hands.

Let's just say I wasn't thankful for the interruption.

"Excuse me? Mrs Belikov?"

I shot immediately, clutching my towel to my chest so as not to flash anyone. Wouldn't that be awkward.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, slow down there! There's no Mrs Belikov here!" I gasped out to the young woman, who stood there wide eyed and shaking at my sudden outburst. Tasha was also a bit shocked, unsure as to who the woman was referring to.

I know she was hoping it was herself.

"Sor- sorry, ma'am!" She stuttered out. She held out the phone to me, "Ahh, it's a Dimitri, asking for Mia?"

Tasha looked slightly devastated the phone call wasn't for her.

I took the phone off the girl, smiling apologetically at her. I was just so shocked to hear those words, and I couldn't help but notice the way my heart fluttered hearing those words, before smashing into pieces when I realised I was only referred to that because I'm playing his ex-wife.

I wrapped the towel properly around my body, trapping it under my arms, walking out the door into the hallway. It was just as beautiful as the massage room, the theme being followed out into the hallway.

It was pretty basic looking, with plain, calming white walls, gorgeous flowers on the table and a delicate regal furniture range, while still having that _'I'm in freaking Hawaii'_ look.

I placed the phone up to my ear. "Hello?"

"Hi Rose, it's Dimitri," He said, that deep, accent-laced voice a soothing antidote to my bad attitude.

"Hey _Dimka_," Okay, so maybe the attitude was still there, but I was not jealous of Tasha and Dimitri. Absolutely not.

"Okay, what happened?" He sighed.

"Nothing, nothing, don't worry," I waited a second, knowing he would try to pursue the topic, but I cut in before he could even start, "Seriously, don't worry."

"Alright, I just wanted to let you know we went to the pool, instead of golf," He whispered, in a tone that suggested he was partially asking for my permission.

"Of course its okay, Dimitri, but remember that Michael can't swim-"

"Actually, I'm going to teach him how to swim..."

I paused, unsure how I felt about this. Michael had always wanted to learn to swim, but had been waiting for his father to teach him. Aisley had my impatience (and knew how stupid Jessie could be) so she didn't wait, but Michael was using ever last inch of his hope to wait for his father to spend some time with him, and teach him to swim. I guess all that hope was gone.

"Oh...okay, that's great. You know what, I think I'll come down and watch; if that's okay?"

He chuckled, "Of course it's fine, Roza!"

We were about to say our good-byes when I heard the most horrifying, frightening noise I think I've ever heard.

_The sound of my baby girl shouting her brother's name._

"MICHAEL!"

There was a splash, that even through the phone line came as clear as glass to me, before there was a shuffling noise over the phone, and a thud as it impacted with the ground. I held my own phone tightly, desperately to my ear as my heart raced. I searched for any noise possible, a deep thudding in my chest and sickening lurching in my stomach.

Something had happened to my beautiful baby boy, I just knew it.

The door on my left opened and Tasha walked out, fully dressed.

"Mia? What happened?" She rushed to my side, and in that moment I was so glad to have her here with me.

I didn't realised I was crying until she wiped the tears from my cheeks with her soft thumb.

"Som- something- Oh God, something happened to my baby!" The sobs leaked from every organ, every moan of pain, and every tear in my body.

Tasha knew what to do, running inside to grab my clothes.

I shouted and screamed into the phone, desperate for anything. There was a rustling and voices, which I could tell were other people. I almost gave up all hope of ever being able to talk to someone, when Aisley picked up the phone.

"Mummy, mummy I'm- I'm so scared, I-" She couldn't continue with bursting into tears. I tried to take deep breath and remain strong for her, but I was as scared as she was.

"Just take a deep breath, okay sweetie? Mummy's going to be there in a minute. Just don't go anywhere, okay?"

I hung up the phone, throwing it onto the chair. I grabbed the clothes off Tasha, thanking her briskly but not stopping for a second. I threw them on, as it was a deserted hallway and Tasha turned her back.

A few minutes ago, I might've been completely ashamed to be changing in front of such a gorgeous woman, but I didn't think of anything but my children in the moment.

Adrenalin pumped in my blood, and I'd never run so fast in my life. My heart raced in fear and dread. I sweated from every inch of my body. My senses were on high alert. My stomach churned and fluttered.

I could only hope that Dimitri would keep my son safe.

* * *

><p><em><strong>So. A huge twist from the movie, I know. But I found myself getting bored from such a planned, and expected storyline. I was bored of writing it, and I'm sure most of you (if you're still reading this story) are bored of knowing what to expect- if you've seen the movie. If you haven't the story needed some drama anyway, and if you've read any of my other stories you know I love drama and a twist- if not more than one.<strong>_

_**I'm sorry that I literally took months to write this, but it was Christmas, then New Years and as I said, I was a bit bored of this story, so I wanted to spice it up.**_

_**I also had some stuff going on, which I won't tire you with.**_

_**This chapter is almost 3,000 words long (eight pages on word), which I think is alright. Not as much as I would've liked, but I ended it at the perfect time- for me anyway.**_

_**Again, sorry for the delay, and any mistakes in the chapter, I hope it is at least average though.**_

_**And I thank anyone who favoured, followed and especially reviewed on the last chapter, it made me realise that I still have readers and I have a responsibility. I hope I can update more frequently, hopefully every week!**_

_**And a huge thank you the people/person who has read this far in this authors note! You're an amazing *insert favourite flavour* cupcake and I love you!**_

_**Seriously.**_

_**BYE! And thank you for reading!**_


	17. Not so grown up after all

**_I'm sorry, it's late, and not as long as I hoped, but I spent all day writing it. I'm trying really hard to improve my writing, and make it a bit more detailed, as well as improve my writing technique. I would love to hear what you think!_**

**_Did I go overboard? Is it too detailed? Does it get boring? _**

**_PLEASE LET ME KNOW!_**

**_Disclaimer: Me: BOO! I'm back!_**

**_Every freaking person in the Vampire Academy Series: AAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHH! IKOHAJDSFHJEFJDFHJH RUUUUNNNNN AAWWWWAAAAAAAAAAYYYYYY! _**

**_Me: You know you love me ;)_**

**_Rose (as she runs away): XxDeadlyBlackRosexX does not own us! WHY DOES SHE KEEP COMING BACK?_**

**_Me: You know you love me ;)_**

* * *

><p><em>Previously...<em>

_Adrenalin pumped in my blood, and I'd never run so fast in my life. My heart raced in fear and dread. I sweated from every inch of my body. My senses were on high alert. My stomach churned and fluttered._

_I could only hope that Dimitri would keep my son safe._

* * *

><p>I think this was karma slapping me in my face. And I should know, because karma does that to me a lot. I do something bad and 'BAM!' there's a red patch on my cheek. Usually I don't mind because, well, I'm Rose Hathaway, and I always get back up- usually retaliating with one of my infamous punches- but at the moment I felt like the bitch had me in a headlock.<p>

_Run faster, God damn it!_

Thoughts swirled around my head so fast that I felt a migraine coming on, a migraine so strong I felt like screaming. It ached and burned, a feeling that spread right throughout my body as the entrance to the outdoor pool came closer and closer- and yet was still so far away.

_Stupid Rose, you horrible, horrible mother!_

I shouldn't have left him alone. I _knew_ he couldn't swim! I _knew_ he couldn't swim and yet _I distracted_ the person that was supposed to be looking after him!

Tasha was running by my side, never once stopping to take a breath even though I could see the physical pain she was going through. She was gasping for air and stumbling but she never once stopped. I knew I should probably stop to help her, the poor girl was obviously struggling to keep up, but when I thought of my baby I just ran faster. Images flashed in my mind of Michael drowning, splashing so desperately that my heart sank. Water swarmed everywhere but there was nothing I could do, he just sank further and further down.

But then I arrived at the pool, and for the first time since I heard the news, I came to a complete stop.

Aisley; my beautiful girl, was balling her eyes out, clutching so desperately to her brothers body. Her hair sticking to all sorts of places, her little nose scrunched up the way she always does when she cries. She was rocking back and forth, clutching Michael's head to her chest. Big, strong, comforting arms held both of them, wrapping them up in the love they so desperately needed at that moment. Dimitri held them both closely to himself, whispering reassuring words and keeping them warm and drying them off, even though I could see that he was just as cold and wet. My heart was bursting with love for him at that moment, and tears flooded my eyes at the scene.

I ran- no, sprinted over to the three best things in my life. I collapsed onto my knees, sobbing. Aisley looked up at my presence, as did Dimitri. Aisley cried even more and tried to reach for me but Michael held her back, thinking she was leaving him. Dimitri understood this and reached forward, gently pulling Michael off Aisley so she could come to me.

As she fell into my lap, and Michael into Dimitri's, we both mumbled sweet words into the children's ears. Aisley shivered, so I held her closer, but I could no longer stand to be so far away from the child I almost lost. He was only a few feet away, and was safely in the arms of Dimtri, but I needed him closer.

Holding Aisley with my left arm, clutching her to me, I reached for Michael with my other hand. He seemed hesitant at first, like he wasn't sure who I was, but when I brushed away a stray piece of his beautiful dark hair he fell onto me. I was expecting it and caught him, pulling him to me, holding him and his sister so close I could feel their breaths on my skin.

Dimitri stroked the top of Michael's lovingly before leaving and quickly returning with three towels; one for himself, which he had wrapped around his shoulders, and two more for the kids.

Aisley had calmed down, so when Dimitri returned she stood up and walked to him, taking a towel and wrapping it around herself, reaching up to take his hand. Then Dimitri passed me a towel, which I wrapped around my son. He stopped shivering immediately, with the help from the towel and my own body warmth.

We were sitting on the floor of the pool area, just on the edge of the pool, so I stood up, lifting Michael with me and moving over to the seating area. People moved out of the way instantly, making room for us, which I was so thankful for. I sat down and made sure that Michael was comfortable.

I remember the last time I held him like this. It was a year ago and he had been waiting out the front for Jesse to pick him up, with his little teddy bear in his hand and back-pack on his back. He sat on the curb, his eye brightening every time a car went past, before slowly dimming.

I watched by the front door, a frown on my face.

Aisley was too young to get upset, she was just happy to be outside, playing on the grass. She had her little Barbie dolls, half of them were broken, but she didn't care.

Michael waited for an hour. A whole hour; and Jesse never came. By the time the hour was up I was sitting next to Michael on the curb, clutching him to my chest as he cried his little eyes out.

I didn't see him cry that hard for a long time after because he built up a protective wall. At eight years old, my son had a barrier over his heart. I was pissed, so very angry, and I marched right up to Jesse to give him a piece of my mind. You never want to mess with an angry mother, especially a Hathaway, but Jesse took the risk and won. He threatened to take the kids away from me, so I had to back down. We only speak over the phone if we need to.

I kissed the top of his head, mumbling how much I love him over and over.

"I was so scared, mum. So, so scared." Michael whispered, pain in his voice.

I couldn't imagine what he went through, and it pained me to try. But all I think of was how thankful I was that he was here; safe, because I really couldn't handle if something worse had happened.

A man I didn't know came up to me, he was wearing a uniform so I trusted him, but at the moment the protective mother was coming out of me. I was a lioness protecting her cubs, ready to pounce at the first threat, my fight or flight instinct kicking in.

"I'm sorry, Miss, but we'll have to take the boy to get him checked. We have to make sure he isn't injured."

He looked kind, and seemed genuine. You could see in his eyes that he was caring and only wanted to help, but the thought of letting Michael go, to a stranger no less, was horrifying. Michael seemed to think so too, because he clung to me with such fierceness that it shocked me.

I slowly set him down, but he refused to stand, keeping his knees to his chest, arms wrapped around my neck. I didn't want to let him go either, but he had to be examined for injury.

I looked up, searching for Dimitri. He was talking to Tasha, who looked very worried. She had her hand on his cheek as he spoke.

The way he looked at her..._it broke my heart._

But I had other problems at the moment. As I held Michael, who was having his own little tantrum, I tried to get Dimitri's attention. It didn't take long because he seemed to sense my stare and immediately came over, leaving Tasha in mid-speech.

He brought Aisley with him, holding her hand. He kneeled down in front of Michael, trying to calm him down. My poor son was freaking out; he was so afraid that I would leave him that he was throwing the first tantrum he's had in months. His breathing was quick, he was kicking his feet, and crying and my heart was breaking for him.

_I should be a better mother. I'm as bad as my own._

Dimitri grabbed on to Michael and turned him so they were facing each other. Michael stopped kicking and thrashing, now only letting out a few bubbles of sobs and a handful of tears. His eyes were bloodshot, and he was still trembling with worry.

"Your sister is _never_ leaving you. _I_ am never leaving you. _Your mother is never leaving you._ You will _not_ be alone. You are loved Michael, and we aren't going anywhere." Dimitri said it with such passion and love that it r=brought tears to my eyes, which seemed to be happening a lot lately.

Michael let out another sob before throwing himself into Dimitri's open arms holding him like he would me.

I laughed happily causing to Dimitri to glance up at me, smiling one of those rare ones he has. One where he makes everyone around him feel special, important. I felt like that now.

I gently touched Michael's arm, and he turned to face me. I wiped away some of the tears lingering on his cheeks before kissing his cheek.

"You're so strong Michael; I know that, because even though your last name is Zeklos, you are a Hathaway through and through. You're strong, but you don't always need to be. I'm still learning this myself," I glanced at Dimitri, knowing he had tried showing me that for years, as did Lissa, "but it's true, you _can_ let people in. And I want you to do that Michael, you are not invincible. You still need your mummy!" I pinched his cheeks when I said that, and he let out the most adorable little giggle.

Dimitri picked Aisley up off the seat next to me and told her to take her brother with the man, who would then take them to the medical room where they had all the equipment.

Aisley grabbed her older brother's hand and dragged him along, chatting merrily, trying to cheer him up. I smiled.

Dimitri sat next to me, leaning against the bag and sighing. We sat like that for a few minutes, until he said something I really wasn't expecting.

"He called me 'Dad'."

My eyes doubled in size, and I turned to face Dimitri. He took my hand, grinning like a fool.

"Rose, Michael called me 'Dad'."

* * *

><p><strong><em>Aww! Micheal called Dimitri dad! What do you think about that?<em>**

**_Again, sorry it's not very long. But I'm starting the next chapter now!_**

**_I hope you guys liked this chapter! I really wanted to portray Michael's feelings, and what he is going through. I think I forget that he is only eight years old, because he acts so mature all the time, so I decided to make him show his age._**

**_You guys seemed worried about Michael, which made me happy, because that was what I was trying to accomplish!_**

**_Oh! And before I forget, I wanted to mention that I'm thinking of starting another story! It won't be uploaded until I finish this one, but I will be working on it during any free time I get!_**

**_I'm also thinking of making a competition that you guys can enter? What kind of competition would you like? I'm thinking of making it as a celebration of the completion of this story! Because, no joke, this story is almost 2 years old, and there is only 17 chapters. It's ridiculous, but true._**

**_So what do you think?_**

**_PLEASE REVIEW!_**

**_(And sorry for the long authors note!)_**


	18. Just plain confused!

_**Hello my fabulous, beautiful children!**_

_**WE REACHED 300! WOOOOOOOHHH! **_

_**I'm so, so, so ecstatic right now, and it's all thanks to you! Without you this wouldn't be possible, and I love you for all being so supportive!**_

_**Now, onto the chapter. There is some serious stuff in this chapter, but I think it's going to be the last seriousnessness in the story, because its turning into more of a drama than a comedy. I hope some of the chapter makes you laugh, cause I like when you guys find my stuff funny ^_^**_

_**Hahahahahahehehehehehehe. LOL.**_

_**P.S: This chapter is dedicated to all you amazing reviewers, but especially Goode-Lover because she made me laugh and we had a conversation that involved barbecue shapes. **_

_**Anyway, please enjoy, and I shall see you in a few short paragraphs!**_

* * *

><p><em>Dimitri sat next to me, leaning against the bag and sighing. We sat like that for a few minutes, until he said something I really wasn't expecting.<em>

_"He called me 'Dad'."_

_My eyes doubled in size, and I turned to face Dimitri. He took my hand, grinning like a fool._

_"Rose, Michael called me 'Dad'."_

* * *

><p>My head spun, confusion rattling me. I could just imagine little question marks floating above my head like a cartoon. But this wasn't a cartoon; it was a dream.<p>

"Re...really?"

I could understand why Michael would call him that, but I didn't understand why Dimitri was so happy.

He grinned, and before I could blink I was in his arms and was being spun around. He placed me on my feet after a few seconds, and kissed my forehead.

I swayed a bit from the absolute shock and sat down again. I couldn't believe that Dimitri was so happy! I mean, I always knew that he loved the kids, but to be this ecstatic was just...

I was lost for words.

"I don't understand..." I whispered, not for fear of someone hearing, but fear that he would suddenly change his mind.

He sat down next to me again, and for the first time I really took in his appearance.

His long brown hair was still dripping wet, but had that sexy beach look to it that made my insides curl, and he was still in his swim suit.

Meaning he was shirtless.

Meaning his abs were on display.

Meaning I was getting a little bit flustered.

_Down, girl, down! _I scolded myself; _not the time! _And then he smiled again, and I just lost it. _God those lips..._

"I love those kids- they annoy me, but I love them. I love that they are mischievous, I love that they are cheeky, I love that they are just like you." My heart swelled at his words, and warmth bubbled deep within me.

I leant closer, wrapping my arms around his neck, pulling him close. In turn he wrapped his arms around my waist. I started to pull back slowly, grazing my cheek against his so damn slowly that I was getting goose-bumps. My toes curled, hair stood edge and I froze.

He kept going though, so slowly and carefully that I could feel his breath fanning my cheek. His lips barely touch my skin but I could sense it in my stomach.

_So close..._

His lips came closer and closer to mine, I shut my eyes and-

Someone coughed, and I gasped; withdrawing so quickly I fell off the bench. Dimitri reached down, pulling my back into his arms and onto the chair. His skin on mine, making me shiver.

Adrian stood there, an accusing finger pointed at us. "Not in public my children, there are people looking." And it was then I realised that Tasha was still in the vicinity.

She stood to the side, watching with blurry eyes as Dimitri still held me. He realised that too because he let go instantly, rushing over to her. As he was the only thing holding me up I fell off the bench, my heart smashing as it hit the ground.

I sat up, taking Adrian's helping hand. He pulled me up and into his welcoming arms. He wasn't an annoying asshole at that moment, or even Dimitri's cousin, he was just my friend.

He didn't say anything, and neither did I. He just held me close and walked me over to my children, wiping the tears from my cheeks.

* * *

><p>It wasn't until much later in the day that we spoke. Even though it was still early, I had just put the kids to bed after a long day, and after checking on them for the fourth time in an hour, I went back into the living room.<p>

Adrian was sitting on the couch, a book in hand. He didn't look up as I came in, but he sensed my presence.

"You know I had to say something. It would have been much worse if I hadn't." He whispered, finally looking up as I fell into his arms for the second time today. He put the book down, and I curled up into his side.

I whispered an agreement. What would've happened if Adrian hadn't have intervened? Would we have kissed? Would Tasha have said something? Would Dimitri have changed his mind? I'm glad it didn't happen though, because the way he ran to her was not the way he has ever run to me.

"Why can't I ever be loved by a man?" I didn't even realise I'd said it until Adrian sighed. He brushed away a hair that fell across my eyes, pulling me closer.

"Oh Rose;_ I_ love you. Granted you could never love me back, I see that now, but I do love you." He gently lifted my chin, his sparkling green eyes smiling sadly.

He lent forward and I didn't stop him as he kissed me lightly on the lips. It was soft, sweet, and beautiful, but I didn't feel anything.

It didn't get my mind dizzy, or my stomach fluttering the way Dimitri does, and it hurt. I wish I could love Adrian.

I looked at him again, and when he smiled sadly I knew he felt nothing either. We were just two people looking for love, not two people who had found it. We didn't love each other, we just wanted to.

I curled back into his side and lay there for a while, falling asleep in the wrong man's arms.

* * *

><p>The shrill sound of the phone ringing was what woke me up. It was loud and sharp to my ears, and woke me up quietly cruelly. I jolted up right, groaning to myself as the day's events flooded back into my mind.<p>

Stumbling my way to the hotel room phone, I mindlessly picked it up.

"...Hello?"

"Rose!" This is not going to be a good day. "It's Mia!"

Of course it is. I bet she could sense my emotional pain and thought she would kick me while I'm down.

"Hey Mia, how are you?" I honestly don't give a shit.

"I'm great! Aaron took me shopping today, he is so sweet, you know? Well you wouldn't, but yeah, he bought me all this stuff and I had to buy a whole other suitcase to fit it in and-"

Bitch, I don't care.

I just zoned out from then on, helping myself to the delicious food in the fridge. Sure it was hotel food, and probably would cost a lot but Dimitri's paying, so I don't really care.

"Rose, you still there?" She asked, a frown to her voice.

_Oh sorry, I was busy thinking of ways shut you up._

"Yeah, I'm still here, go on."_ Please don't._

I sat down at the table putting together my very own gourmet sandwich, with everything you could think to put on a sandwich. I was grumpy, and I eat when I'm grumpy. Actually, I eat all the time but that's beside the point.

"Anyway, was just ringing to ask you if you wanted to out for dinner. Aaron and I know this adorable little place and it is quite expensive so we don't mind pitching in if you can't afford it-"

"Actually we can't make it tonight, I've already eaten and the kids are-"

"Is tonight a bad night? Are you and Dimitri fighting?"

Yes. "No, of course not! It's just that we've already made plans and-"

"Well, I can understand, you know, Aaron and I have something special, so we don't fight a lot, but you and Dimitri are a regular couple so I get it. You fight. It's okay, Rose!"

I'm about ready slap this bitch. I'm pissed off, hungry and she is annoying me.

"You know what?! We can come! We'd love to!"

"Great? Meet you in the hotel lobby about six? See you then!"

And then she hung up, leaving me gaping like a fish at the mess I've just made. I placed the phone on the counter, just next to my now empty plate, unsure about what to do next. I couldn't back out now; I'd never hear the end of it, but I also really didn't want to talk to Dimitri at the moment.

I took a deep breath and picked up the phone, knowing that I had to stop acting like a child. I dialled Dimitri's room number and waited impatiently for him to pick up.

"Hello?" He asked, voice husky.

"Finally! Don't tell me you and Tasha were getting it on already?"

If I had to suffer, then so did he.

"Rose? Is that you?" He seemed very surprised, and I don't blame him. I would be surprised too.

"No, it's the tooth fairy. Look, Mia rang and we're going out for dinner. Don't you dare say you can't come, because you owe me and I'm not in a good mood."

He sighed on the other side of the phone, and I chuckled at how easily I could irritate him. He obviously doesn't have feelings for me, so I'm going to deny my feelings for as long as possible, and hopefully they'll just turn back to feelings for a friend. If I act the way I would have at the start of the year then maybe I'll forget about the almost-kiss and go back to normal. (I knew it wouldn't work, but I might as well try.)

"I don't know Rose, it's my first night lone with...are you okay Rose?" His voice sounded worried, worried about me.

"Huh? Yeah, why?" _Act normal, act normal, act normal._

"Well, you know..."

"That was nothing Dimitri. I was just caught in the moment! You'd just saved my son's life and I was scared and vulnerable. Now, about dinner?"

He didn't answer for a while, and neither of us said anything.

Then he sighed again and answered, "Well, I don't know. Tasha and I were planning to spend the night alone-"

"Just put her on the phone!" I exclaimed loudly. At the moment Adrian woke up and came waddling into the kitchen, sitting across from me. He downed the open beer I had sitting on the counter and groaned at me, resting his head on the cold surface of the counter.

There was shuffling on the other side of the line and then music became apparent, along with the sound of running water. Great, Dimitri was in the bathroom with a naked, wet Tasha. I'm going to have nightmares for the rest of my life.

"Please tell me she is not listening to 'N Sync'," I chuckled, forgetting the awkward situation for one moment.

"No! It's, um, coming from the elevator!" He cried, obviously embarrassed by her choice in music.

"Sure, sure."

There was more rustling and then the running water became more apparent.

"Mia?"

Adrian burped at that moment, which actually gave me a pretty good idea.

I covered the mouthpiece with my hand, holding it out to Adrian. "Take the phone! I need you to take Tasha as far away from the hotel as possible!"

He looked outraged at my demand.

"No! It's not my problem! I just want to stay here and relax."

"Please! Please, please!"

I pouted at him, giving him my best puppy dog look, and as expected he fell for it.

"Fine. But can I sleep in the bed with you?"

I gave a fake look of confusion, gesturing to the bathroom where a blanket and pillow were lying in the bathtub. "Why? You have your own private room?"

* * *

><p>Why hello again! I hope you liked this chapter, even though it wasnt very good :( I'm sick, and tired, and I rushed it cause I have to start my homework, but I wanted to get something up. Because I love you.<p>

This last part is one of my favourite parts in the movie! I LMFAO everytime I watch it. No joke.

Oh, and expect more LOL and almost-kissy kissy moments coming up soon!

Sorry, I think I'm delusional.

HAVE AN AMAZEBALLS WEEK!


	19. Look her in the eyes

_**So, yeah. You probably thought I was dead. Or want to kill me. Either of those I accept and acknowledge whole-heartily. **_

_**Now, I'm not going to bore you with all the excuses, because you've probably got the gist of it now, but I do have a promise.**_

_**I promise that I will finish this story by the year 3000. Probably. Maybe. **_

_**Rose: Aw, she's back :(**_

_**Me: DON'T LIE! YOU LOVE ME!**_

_**Rose: I just thank God that Richelle Mead owns me, and not you.**_

_**Me: WHY DO YOU HURT ME SO?!**_

_**Rose. You. Are. So. Weird.**_

_**Me: I'm not weird. Just special.**_

* * *

><p><em>Previously...<em>

He looked outraged at my demand.

"No! It's not my problem! I just want to stay here and relax."

"Please! Please, please!"

I pouted at him, giving him my best puppy dog look, and as expected he fell for it.

"Fine. But can I sleep in the bed with you?"

I gave a fake look of wonder, gesturing to the bathroom where a blanket and pillow were lying in the bathtub. "Why? You have your own private room!"

* * *

><p>"If you don't hurry the hell up, I'm not going to be in such a good mood." I muttered, racing along the path in my heels. Dimitri tagged along ever so slowly, taking his time just to torment me- I'm sure.<p>

"Oh, so this is you in a good mood?" He grumbled, but sped up anyway. I can't believe I dressed up for this guy. I'd put on my favourite black dress and rose pendant necklace, not to mention I curled my hair.

Asshole.

I clutched my bag tighter and slowed down to Dimitri's pace. Usually he was always ahead of me, because of his long legs, but he seemed grumpy that I pulled him away from the prospect of a blissful night with his girlfriend.

I grunted, speeding up again. I needed to stop putting myself in a bad mood.

After what seemed like long hours of torturous walking- which was really only two minutes, at most- we arrived at the foyer, where Mia and her husband, Aaron, were waiting. They were seated at one of the lounges, a little too close for comfort. Talk about PDA.

I leaned closer to Dimitri, getting on to the tips of my toes so I could reach his ear. He froze momentarily, and I let out a tiny breath of air. I watched in satisfaction as the small hairs on the back of his neck rose to attention.

"Remember, _sweetheart_, we are married. Screw this up for me and I swear to god you and Tasha will not be having little Belikovs running around anytime soon." I whispered, quite sexily if I may say so myself.

He blinked and turned his head slightly to nod at me. I smiled with satisfaction, but couldn't help the pain of knowing that he was only doing this because he felt sorry for me, and not because he cared.

He faced back to the lounge, gripping my hand and walking forward. His rough skin rubbed against my own, and I couldn't stop the spark of electricity from the contact. It sent shivers along my arm, beautiful shivers that reminded me of his girlfriend and the love he has for _her_._ Not me_.

I went to pull my hand from his, but he held on tighter, jerking his head to Mia and Aaron. They were looking in our direction now, and Mia didn't have a very good expression. She scowled at Dimitri's hand gripping my own, before grabbing Aaron's hand.

Ha.

I smiled- evilly, I must say- and laughed to myself. This should be fun.

We finally arrived at the couple, and I pushed myself closer to Dimitri for good measure (or maybe just because I wanted to. Maybe).

"Finally! We were wondering when you two would arrive! But it's okay, because of my forgiving nature I will let your tardiness go." Mia exclaimed, running over to give me a hug. Her blonde curls bounced wildly, bringing me back to our school years when I thought she was a ten year old. But at least she had matured since then. I can now gladly say that she resembled an eleven year old.

"How kind of you, your majesty," I whispered to myself with the utmost boredom, but Dimitri heard it. He snickered to himself, squeezing my hand like a warning.

Mia looked confused by our silent conversation, but her partner couldn't care less. He looked like he'd rather be swimming in a pool of sharks than here- I guess we got something in common.

* * *

><p>"Don't pour <em>over<em> me! Don't pour _over _me! I'll bring my glass to you."

The poor waitress looked like she was about to shit herself, all her features completely frightened. Aaron raised his glass to the wine bottle, gesturing for her to pour it. Mia smiled lovingly at him, patting his other hand, which was resting on the table.

I glanced at Dimitri, who was about to burst out laughing, but was hiding it very well. I giggled to myself, looking back at Mia who was lovingly staring at her husband, while his eyes trailed the path of a waiter walking past the table.

"So, Rose! How have you been?" Mia exclaimed suddenly, causing me to choke on the champagne I'd been drinking. Dimitri gently patted my back as I recovered. Mia's stared at me with her Lady Gaga Poker Face, resting her elbows on the table and face on her hands. She was completely serious, and that surprised me.

"I've...I've been good," She didn't say anything, which was very shocking, because I could not recall one time that she had ever asked how I was and then actually listened, "Well, actually earlier today my son got into a bit of trouble and-"

I was interrupted by Mia waving to a waitress that was walking past, "Oh, excuse me! We're ready to order!"

I found Dimitri's hand under the table, and gripped it so tightly that I felt my nails digging into his skin. Oh well, he can suck it up. I was fuming at the moment and wondering why I was putting myself through this pain.

Dimitri brought our hands up from under the table and to his lips, kissing the back of my hand in a gentlemanly act.

Mia frowned and I smirked. _Oh yeah, that's why._

"But enough about me," I said, smiling- fake- kindly at her, mimicking her action of resting my elbows on the table and head in my hands, "What about you? How have you been?"

She grinned at me, and leaned forward eagerly. "Well, I'm glad you asked! Actually I've been-"

"Excuse me?" I interrupted Mia, now turning my attention to the waitress that was standing at the table, waiting for our orders, "But do you serve tacos? Oh! And what is your dessert menu? Please tell me you have donuts! "

The poor waitress looked at me in horror. She would be no older than nineteen, and was probably having the worst night. She has already been abused by a strange man who was criticising the way she poured wine, and now she had to deal with a crazy woman asking if they served tacos and donuts in a Hawaiian restaurant; poor girl.

Dimitri burst out laughing at my question, and my heart swelled at the pure beauty of his laughter. It was a deep manly laugh, and I got complete pleasure from his humour.

"Uh...um, n-no sorry, ma'am we don't, but-"

"Relax sweetie, I'll just go for the lobster and salad," I felt bad for pulling her into my tricks, so I decided to let her go. She sighed in relief and quickly took the orders of the other table occupants.

I don't think I'd ever seen Mia so furious, and I swelled with pride at the fact that I made her so angry. Maybe it was possible to make the High School queen crack.

After we had all given our orders to the waitress and she left, Aaron's phone rang. It was some weird mix between the iPhone alarm sound, and a screeching cat. He reached into his back pocket to answer the screaming phone, brushing a strand of blonde hair from his eyes. He spoke for about a minute before he hung up and put his phone back in his pocket.

He turned to Mia, and she instantly turned to him. They stared deeply into each other's eyes for a few seconds, before he finally spoke, "I love your curls, your strength and your feisty attitude,"

Mia sighed lovingly before she responded, "I love your blue eyes, your intelligence and sexy legs,"

Sorry, but what intelligence?

Dimitri and I spared a quick glance, as Mia and Aaron started-literally- rubbing their faces against each other. I suppose they meant for it to be adorable, but really it made me want to throw up.

I had another sip from my drink, just as my phone went off. I picked up my phone from the table and read the message, just as I took another sip.

'I hope their noses are clean. You know how much Mia loves her drugs.' I choked on my wine, spitting it back into the glass. Not very lady-like, but at that moment I was way too busy laughing to care. Dimitri chuckled beside me as well.

Our laughter seemed to have caught the couples attention, because they stopped their- what _are_ they doing?

"Oh sorry, Rose! We just get so lost in each other's eyes that we forgot about you two. How rude of us. Apologies."

Rolling my eyes I took another drink from my glass, trying to ignore the murderous thoughts that were crossing my mind at that moment.

"Hey you know what?! You guys should try it!" She exclaimed as Aaron left the table, yelling into his phone.

It was Dimitri's turn to choke, and I have to say, it was quite amusing. Because God forbid he put his face anywhere near mine, let alone say anything he likes about me.

Cue eye roll.

"Oh no, that's ok! We'll do it later." Dimitri said lamely, wiping his mouth with the napkin.

I snickered humourlessly. It's getting easier to hide my emotions, and I have to say I'm doing a pretty damn good job, but when you're openly rejected by the guy you think you might like it hurts.

"Yeah, we're fine Mia, really." I mumbled, gesturing for more wine from another waiter. Dimitri gave me a suspicious look, but I avoided eye contact.

Mia smirked at me, "That's ok, not everyone can do it," She giggled to herself.

I don't what happened to me, but at that moment all the jealousy, hatred and anger that I had bottle up must have just exploded. I narrowed my eyes at her, at the same time that Dimitri's eye widened. He knew exactly what I was thinking, and in some ways that excited me, but it mostly just depressed me that he was the only guy that knew me as well as he does, and he has rejected me. I was being childish, but it was fun to see him get squeamish.

"We'll do it now!" I exclaimed, turning to face Dimitri. He unwillingly- and uncomfortably- mimicked me.

Mia seemed annoyed that I had agreed to do it, but hid it well. "Okay, so you just look each other in the eyes and say what you love most about the other. You can even hold hands if you want,"

Dimitri one again squirmed in his seat, quite uncomfortable with this situation. "We can't just say it? We really have to look each other in the eyes?"

I glared at him quite angrily, hoping that Mia didn't notice. "Is there a problem?" I asked, when he finally made eye contact.

He must have seen the silent challenge I was sending out to him, and accepted it. He finally made eye contact, and faced me strait on.

"Go on, get closer, don't be shy," Mia urged us on. I don't know whether she was doing it out of kindness, or just the hope that our attempt might crash and burn.

I blinked as I saw Dimitri pull his chair closer to mine, and even lean in a bit. He was smirking, and I could see he was waiting for me to go first.

"Uh..." I trailed off, never thinking that something so simple could be that hard.

But then I thought back to the first time we met, the first day I started working for him, and every good day up until now. I thought about his smile, his hair, his laugh and oh god those _eyes_! The eyes that I get lost in, and struggle to look away from every time I do. Returning to the present I found myself getting lost in his eyes once again. They were just so perfect, and like many times before they caused a whirlwind in my stomach, butterflies in my chest and impossibly fast chills along my skin.

"I...I love your cowboy obsession," I thought that might be a safe thing to start off with, while I still had control of my body. But then he had to go and laugh and I lost complete control, finding myself leaning closer. "I love your smile, especially the one you save for me, because it always does strange things to my stomach,"

_God damn it Rose! Take control!_

Oh shit. He just did the smile. "And I love your jokes, because they're so rare, so uncommon, but never fail to make me laugh. But most of all I love that beneath your hard exterior you're a guy that is kind, and funny, and completely loveable."

I glanced down to find that his hand was now resting on my knee, and my breath got caught in my throat.

"Uh...yeah..." I wasn't sure what else to say, and Dimitri seemed to like that. He turned back to Mia.

"Well that was fun!" He exclaimed trying to play off like it wasn't his turn.

I took another sip from my freshly refilled glass, trying to calm my emotions. They were going wild at the moment, and a little alcohol would surely calm them down.

Mia tusked at him, "No, it's your turn now Dimitri!" She giggled again, leaning back in her chair, arms crossed.

I grinned. Ha.

Dimitri turned back to me, and smiled nervously. A lot of other people may not have been able to tell that he was nervous, but I could.

"Well, um...I really like...really love your smile," He glanced down at his hands as I took a deep breath and took them in my own hands. "And I love your hair because it's so soft and..." He trailed of, as he reached up to wrap a strand around his finger. From there his hand reached up to cup my cheek, and I sighed. I was in a trance, just by his skin against mine. He continued, "I love the way you always put the people you love before yourself, and never look for gratitude, you just do it because that's the person you are. You're so, so kind and I can trust you with...I can trust you with everything."

I leaned into his touch. He started rubbing his thumb over my cheek so softly, and I couldn't help closing my eyes and revelling in the feeling.

"And I think- no, I know that you're the only person I've never lied to. I can trust you with everything, and you know all my secrets. You are such an important part of my life and I-"

"Aaron! You're back!" Mia cried loudly. My eyes shot open to see Dimitri was only centimetres away from me, his eyes also closed. It took everything in my not to press my lips against his. Everything. I could feel his breath against mine, so warm, gentle. I visibly gulped and pulled away, watching as he remained perfectly still. He took a deep breath before also opening his eyes and tr=urning back to face the table.

I was avoiding eye contact with everyone, but from the corner of my eye I could see Mia fuming, her fist literally clenched. I would normally delight in her anger, but now I was just confused and to put it plainly; tired.

It was silent amongst the table, and it seemed we were all lost in ou own thoughts. Our silence was interrupted, however, by music playing, and a man in a Hawaiian shirt walking on to the stage at the front of the large room. Luckily, our table was pretty close, so we had a good view. Everyone else seemed as interested as I did as to why there was a man on stage.

"Good evening, ladies and gentlemen!" The man announced in to his microphone, as the small band behind continued to play music. "Tonight marks the restaurant's fifteenth anniversary, so to celebrate we'll be having our legendary Hula Competition!"

"Legendary? Never heard of it!" Mia shouted before she started laughing at her own joke. I rolled my eyes, which I seemed to be doing a lot lately.

As it turns out, the guy on stage was good with comebacks, "Legendary like the day you were once sober," Mia shut up at that.

Dimitri started chuckling which made me laugh too.

"So, who wants to come up here and show everyone what you've got?"

I instantly knew that Mia would want to go up there, just to 'prove' that she was as good at everything as she thinks she is. Or she'll do it just to show me up. Just as I thought, she eagerly volunteered.

"_I'll_ do it!" She stood up like she thought the room would break into applause. Her and Aaron did that weird nose rubbing thing, before she walked in the direction of the stage.

Aaron turned to me, "Come on, Rose! You should too!"

I shook my head vigorously, "No thank you-"

Aaron cut me off, "Don't feel intimidated, Rose. I know a lot of people are around Mia, but really, you shouldn't."

I narrowed my eyes at him, "Oh I'm not the one that should feel intimidated," I finished off my drink and stood up, patting down the skirt of my dress. I smirked at Aaron, before strutting off towards the stage. I looked back at Dimitri, who was following my hips with his eyes, to see him wink, which gave me all the confidence I need.

* * *

><p><em><strong>I will leave on a rant.<strong>_

_**OMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOM GOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMG.**_

_**I CAN'T BELIEVE THE MOVIE IS ALMOST FINISHED AND THEY ARE LETTING US SEE THE TRAILERS AND IM JUST OVERWHELMED AND I CANT DEAL WITH THESE FEELS AND I JUST CAN'T. DSFHWSJGNDSKJHGJSBSJHGKJSGH**_

_**Sorry about that, but if you're half as excited about the VA movie as I am, you understand! Did you guys like the trailer? **_

_**And did you like this chapter? Let me know!**_


	20. Bunch of animals

Hey guys. I understand if you want to kill me, or torture me. Both are COMPLETELY acceptable! I've been away for far too long, and you all deserve so much better than that. You readers are what make this story, and all the stories that I write. You inspire me, and motivate me, and I want to thank you for that. It's just that life has been a bitch lately with school and work, so I haven't really had a lot of time to write. But starting now, I'm going to force myself to write, even if it's two o'clock in the morning, because I'm not going to stop what I love just because things get busy.

Rose: "Wait, so that really means that you're back?!"  
>Me: "Yeah, I'm going to update as much as possible!"<br>Rose: "Damn, I thought I got rid of you..."  
>Me: "Glad to know I've been missed. Wanna do the disclaimer?"<br>Rose: "No." Walks away.  
>Me "Well, it's great to be back. I don't own the movie 'Just Go With It', the movie which the story is based off, OR 'Vampire Academy."<p>

Also, a HUGE thank you and shout out to VAlover21, who put this story and 'What If?' in her 'The best of VA fanfictions' community! I really appreciate it!

If you've read this author's note; then I love you.

* * *

><p><em>Previously...<em>

_I narrowed my eyes at him, "Oh I'm not the one that should feel intimidated," I finished off my drink and stood up, patting down the skirt of my dress. I smirked at Aaron, before strutting off towards the stage. I looked back at Dimitri, who was following my hips with his eyes, to see him wink, which gave me all the confidence I need._

* * *

><p>DPOV-<p>

She strutted off, her eyes glowing, lighting up as I winked. God my emotions are going wild. She's the only woman that could ever create this sort of whirlwind of emotions, and that scares me.

Tasha.

Rose.

Tasha.

_Rose._

My mind indicated to Tasha; the young, beautiful, kind woman that is everything I've ever wanted. However, my heart pushed me towards Rose; the stunning, gorgeous, loving, and gentle- yet fierce- woman that is everything I've ever _needed. _I needed her- my chest ached and stomach curled when I thought about her (which is far too often, especially as I'm in a committed relationship).

The lights dimmed, and the room erupted into cheers as the host guy confidently walked in to the middle of the stage.

"Tonight, we welcome some of the hottest and most talented women onto the stage, as we see them battle it out for first place!" A bit dramatic, I thought, but the rest of the room seemed to bask in the totally unnecessary spectacle.

I almost growled as Rose walked on to the stage, clad in only a cocoanut-bra and hula skirt. A man on my right let a loud wolf whistle, and the man next to him practically howled. I glared at the pair of them, definitely not liking the sultry look Rose gave them in return. Jealousy coursed through my veins like a disease, an emotion that was becoming far too common when it comes to Roza.

Following Rose onto the stage were about six other woman, ranging in size and age, including Mia.

Music began to play as my eyes glued themselves to my fake wife, swaying confidently to the slow beat. I smirked at Mia as she fumed in jealousy, obviously despising the attention Rose was getting- especially from all the males. Aaron was probably one of the only men that hadn't taken a second glance at Rose, and I had a strange (uncomfortable) feeling that it mightn't only be because he's happily married.

"How old do you reckon that guy is?" Aaron questioned, looking over his shoulder at me. Even if he was looking at me, he seemed mentally distracted.

My eyebrows twisted in confusion. "Who? The guy on stage?"

"Yeah, the entertainer! Around our age, you reckon?"

"I don't know, I haven't really thought about it…"

Aaron hummed in reply, turning his attention back to his wife.

I decided to ignore his strange behaviour, and also re-directed my attention back to the stage, watching as the crowd failed to cheer for another woman, this time a much older lady. Rose must have shared my sympathy for the poor elderly woman, giving her a hug as the host directed her off the stage. The woman hugged Rose back as the room 'awed'.

I grinned as Rose smiled, not giving a thought to the kind action she'd just performed. It was amazing how she never noticed the kindness that shone through her. It astonished me.

Women were slowly being eliminated by the crowd. One (rather large) woman in particular didn't take the disqualification very well, shoving the host and almost knocking him over.

"Tall guy's lucky to get away," Aaron mumbled. My eyes widened as I noticed his eyes trained on the man, and I shrunk in the chair to hide my own height.

The music started to pick up pace, and while Mia took it in her stride, Rose froze. Normally outgoing, this was odd for Rose. With an encouraging cheer from myself and the crowd however, she pulled herself together, hips swaying faster.

The two started battling it out with odd dance moves, Rose's being the strangest. She had the crowd in absolute hysterics when she started doing the Macarena. Rose and I both knew that she could dance, it's just that this wasn't her particular kind of music. She was more of a grinding kind of girl.

It was finally time to announce the winner. The host stood the two woman next to each other. First it was Mia's turn; he placed his hand on her shoulder and the crowd gave a pretty large cheer. Aaron looked incredibly smug.

Next the host put his hand on Rose's shoulder, and what do you know- she got a standing ovation. I stood up as well, cheering as loud as I could. Rose grinned one of the largest smiles I've ever seen, stepping forward and taking a cute little bow, which encouraged the cheering.

However, Mia wasn't too happy with the thought of losing, and so she did something I never thought she would.

She flashed us.

Black lingerie and all.

Of course, this had all the men going absolutely crazy; cheering and whistling, even banging on the table. I could see the annoyed expression on Rose's face, and practically heard her saying 'bunch of animals' to herself.

"We…we have a tie!" The MC said over the cheering, as the men started to calm down. Rose looked pleased, ready to hop down of the stage and just stuff her face full of food. Mia wouldn't have it though.

She ripped the microphone out of the man's hand, "What's the tie breaker?" She shouted, repeating it again for more effect.

The host took the microphone back, a little shocked but willing to go along. "Well, there is something. We weren't planning on doing it tonight, but I think it can be arranged." He looked to the small band behind him, and at someone off the stage for clarification. Turning back to us, he continued, "It's something I like to call cocoanut smooching, so if you ladies could bring your partners up onto stage here, we can get started."

My eyes locked with Rose's.

This is going to be interesting.

* * *

><p>AN: I know that this chapter is unacceptably short, but I just really wanted to get something up for you guys, and thought this was a good place to end. If you want to read a little bit more of my work, I've started a new short story called 'Marry Her Anyway'. It's just something to get me back in the swing of things, so I would appreciate if you could check it out!

And if you could take two seconds to just let me know what you thought of this chapter, that would be wonderful!

I hope you have an awesome day/night!


	21. Coconuts

_Sorry for the long wait, just the usual excuses! Not going to leave you waiting, since you've obviously been waiting long enough!_

_Just two little notes! I've started up a twitter account to keep in touch with you guys, if you would like to follow! It's writemeastory__

_Also, I HAVE to dedicate this chapter the amazing RoBiNiSmYbOo. We have had the most amazing conversations! Granted, I take like five years to answer, but she is always so incredibly patient and non-judgemental. Check her out!_

_Thanks beautifuls! _

* * *

><p><em>Previously…<em>

_The host took the microphone back, a little shocked but willing to go along. "Well, there is something. We weren't planning on doing it tonight, but I think it can be arranged." He looked to the small band behind him, and at someone off the stage for clarification. Turning back to us, he continued, "It's something I like to call cocoanut smooching, so if you ladies could bring your partners up onto stage here, we can get started."_

_My eyes locked with Rose's._

_This is going to be interesting._

As of now I found myself standing on stage, so close to Rose that I could feel her breath on my neck and hear her heart racing as quickly as mine. She looked up at me through her gorgeous lashes, brown eyes staring up at me. She blinked, smiled, and looked away shyly. It was such a beautiful sight. My hand reached up to brush against her cheek before I could tell myself not to, and when she looked back at me, I couldn't help the quicker-than-usual intake of breath.

"Ladies and gentleman, we are in for quite a show tonight! Anytime my family and I have done this it's been interesting and-"

He was cut off by someone I've officially decided that I dislike.

"Oh for god's sake, get on with it!" Mia exclaimed, grumbling and groaning as she usually does.

The man went on to explain the aim of the game, clearly not interested in what Mia had to say.

"The pairs have to get the coconut from their midsections up to their mouths without the use of theirs hands. This is a test of team work and takes great communication." He began, speaking to the crowd.

The four of us were set up on either side of the stage, Rose and I on one side and Mia and Aaron on the other, with the host in the middle. Aaron and Mia were in a similar position to Rose and I, standing almost flush against each other, with only a rather miniature coconut between their mid-section. I don't know if Aaron was enjoying this as much as I was (because I really, really was).

Rose sneezed and dear lord help me. As she sneezed her, ugh, 'cocoanuts' brushed against my chest, and a shudder ran through me. This was going to be messy- for me at least.

My eyes betrayed me and I couldn't help but glance down at her 'coconuts', barely covered by a tiny coconut shell bra. Rose caught my glance and raised her eye brows. I coughed and looked away guiltily. However, inner Dimitri smirked a bit. Oh, if my mother saw me right now.

The crowd cheered and I realised that the host had finished explaining, and we were meant to begin.

The two of us looked at each other, and awkwardly began bringing the coconut up to our mouths. This involved a lot of rubbing against each other, and a lot of awkward silences.

The coconut was higher up our midsections now- don't ask me how it got there, I was way too distracted. Mia let out a cheer behind us, which only spurred Roza on further. She muttered to her herself and let out the sexiest little groan.

_Girlfriend Dimitri, your girlfriend Tasha; remember?_

The beat of the band increased, and so too did the volume of the crowd. Most of the audience were cheering the two of us on, but the odd people were rooting for Mia and Aaron. I looked back to Rose, watching as her tongue came out, jerking out to the edge of the mouth as her face scrunched in concentration. I was mesmerised. She noticed my stagnant body, whipping her hands up to flick the back of my head. I blinked in shock, just now noticing the fire in her eyes.

She was serious about this.

My emotions and lust weren't going to withhold much longer if she kept looking at me like that. It reminded me of when we first met, before Jesse became an asshole, before she had the kids, before she developed those adorable stress lines on her faultless forehead. It reminded me of when we first met; when we were young. I'll never forget those electric, passionate, alluring eyes drawing me in. Never forget the emotions they provoked.

I thought I'd escaped those eyes, that fire and emotion that made me so captivated by Roza, but it was back, and like last time, I was falling hard.

"Get your shit together, I'm winning this, and I won't let you screw it up for me!" She exclaimed, bringing her hand up to hit me again. Reflexes made my hand to shoot out and grab hers, caressing her skin and lacing my fingers with hers.

I leant forward to whisper in her ear, "Use your cocoanuts."

She leant back in shock, so far in fact that I had to quickly grab her hips and pull her back towards me so the coconut between us didn't fall.

"Excuse me?!" She exclaimed again, looking at me in surprise.

I smirked, "Use your 'coconuts' to bring the cocoanut up to me."

"You say that to a lot of girls, Comrade?"

"Only the special ones," I winked.

I was flirting. Dear lord, I was flirting with my best-friend. Whilst in a committed relationship. I'm going to hell for this.

Rose and I went back to work, my hands remaining on her hip, and hers on my arms. Tingles rushed beneath my skin, and my heart raced erratically.

Glancing briefly over Rose's shoulder, I noticed that Mia and Aaron were almost finished, and the audience was getting more and more roused. I was so certain that we had lost, there was no way that we could beat the pair now; they were miles ahead. And then the miraculous happened.

Aaron dropped the coconut. I wanted to cry with relief for Rose, but she didn't get as excited as I thought she would. She just narrowed her eyes as Mia yelled abuse.

Didn't we win?

"Mia won't go down without a fight," She explained, practically reading my mind. I hate it when she does that.

Mia was fuming, absolutely hysterical. "Pick it up you lazy oaf!"

Aaron frowned, reaching for the cocoanut.

"Not with your hands, you idiot!"

I glanced at Rose. I was befuddled, but Rose was just watching wearily. Her eyes narrowed and nose scrunching slightly, near the forehead.

"I know it's against the rules of the games, but seriously? How else is he meant to pick up the coconut?" I whispered, but Rose promptly shushed me, placing her smooth palm over my lips.

I glared at her but she didn't give me the light of day, far too busy watching Aaron pick the coconut up with his ass.

_Wait, what? _

I carefully turned so that I could see better without dropping our own coconut. Cause I'm telling you now, if I did drop it Rose would have to deal with the loss because there is no way in hell I'm picking it up with my butt.

Against all odds, Aaron managed to pick the coconut up- I felt myself let out a shiver- and press it against Mia's midriff. By this point she was squealing, the audience was in hysterics, and Rose was growling in frustration.

Her delicate fingers fell from my mouth only to grip chin fiercely, pulling it to look her in the eyes. It was sexy.

_Shut _up_, Dimitri!_

We went back to work bringing the cocoanut up to our mouths and I was so glad when we were successful. I honestly would have feared my life if we hadn't. As the host acknowledged our win, I let the coconut fall from our lips, grinning at Rose and the glee evident in her eyes. Mia wasn't so cheerful, however, letting out a shriek of anger and storming from the stage.

Like a loyal dog, Aaron skulked after her, ignoring her cursing and insults towards him. Poor guy.

Rose grinned at me, jumping into my arms and giggling as I lifted her up and spun her host walked up to us, holding the microphone out to us.

"You two were amazing, so in sync," Roza's smile widened, "how long have you been married?"

We both answered.

"Eight years,"

"Ten years,"

I looked at Rose in horror- maybe we're not so in sync after all. Her eyes widened and her cheeks flushed. Smooth as I am though, I was able to cover it up.

"Sorry, honey, you're right; it is ten years. Every second I have with you just goes far too quickly, that I wish we were only married eight years. That way I would two extra years to look forward too with you."

I could see Rose mentally rolling her eyes, but the crowd ate it up like they'd been starving for days. I could hear the women awing and whispering to each other, especially as Rose laughed and kissed my cheek. The spot that she kissed burned softly as she pulled away, like she'd set my skin on fire. Who knew such delicate lips could make my blood boil.

* * *

><p><em>Thanks for reading!<em>

_I'm actually about half way through the next chapter, so it'll be up soon! (Which probably means about a year or so in my updating schedule)_

_Let me know what you think!_


	22. Oh the irony

**Hey guys, I'm really frustrated because I just wrote out this whole authors note, and it deleted so I have to write it again now *sigh***

**Anyway, moving on! I did update pretty quickly I think (for me, anyway), and this is one of the longer chapters that I've ever written. Not to mention I've put a lot of work into it :)**

**But I'm about to fall asleep sitting up, so I better head off considering it's quite late here.**

**For updates about updates (?) you can go ahead and follow my twitter (in profile), where I also post sneak peaks and teasers ;)**

**Oh, also, let me know if it was irritating to change POVs so much!**

* * *

><p><strong>Adrian POV<strong>

I downed my sixth drink of the night, laughing as Tasha swayed in her seat. She hiccupped, slamming her class on to the table. I let out a howling laugh for absolutely no reason at all, slapping my hand down onto the table repeatedly. She giggled, and for the next few hours- as the two of us got more and more drunk- everything became a dark void of laughing, stumbling and stuttering.

Tasha suddenly became very serious, looking me in the eyes, and sitting up straight. She had a slight flush to her cheeks, and her usually seamless hair was tousled and ruffled.

"You know, Dimitri's a great guy," she began, continuing after I nodded, "and I really love him." I wasn't sure where this was going, but I took another sip of my drink, feeling the alcohol pumping through my veins. I stared at her wearily, watching as she ran a hand through her dark curls.

"But sometimes I wonder if he loves me back, or if he still has feelings for Mia," She continued, tears building in her eyes, and little sobs escaping. My eyes widened, and I took a horrified intake of breath. A girl crying is scary enough, let alone a _drunk_ girl crying.

"I uh," I was speechless.

Even in my drunken state of consciousness, and a crying woman in front of me, my only thought was for Rose. My beautiful little Rose, hopelessly pining for a man she'd known for over seven years, and yet had never second-glanced her. And now, when he finally does, she's willing to drop everything; her dignity, beliefs, and feelings.

"I know he loves you," I started, hesitantly. I know Dimitri cares for Tasha, but did he love her? Truly love her? I wasn't sure. However, Rose is a hell of a lot more important than Dimitri. She's kind, caring, funny and honest. If I could keep her away from Dimitri- or rather, Dimitri away from her- then I know that she won't get hurt. "In fact, I know that he has plans to marry you."

I couldn't believe I was lying like this about my own cousin, but all I could see was Rose sobbing in my arms after being rejected by the only guy she'd ever truly loved.

Suddenly it was like I'd just told Tasha she'd won the lottery.

"Ooh," She trailed off, smiling at me softly, "That's good. I want to marry him too, and I really don't want to have to get Mia out of the way, it would be too much of a hassle."

She grinned, finishing off her drink and gesturing to the waiter for another. I stared at her is shock and horror, shivering at how casually she spoke of getting rid of Rose.

Drunken Tasha is scary.

* * *

><p><strong>DPOV<strong>

Rose held her heels in one hand while her other was wrapped around my arm as we walked back towards the hotel. We had no idea where Mia and Aaron went; although I had a slight suspicion they went somewhere private to discuss Aaron's sexual orientation.

We strolled down the path along the beach, the same one that we had a fight along only days before. The waves washed loudly and the tide was actually quite high, not to mention that the beach was empty. Overall, it was a beautiful night, but my mind was otherwise preoccupied.

"I can't believe we won! I finally beat her!" Rose screamed the second part, running ahead to jump and dance. I would have laughed, if her slim black dress hadn't crawled its way up her leg. I felt like I was trying to swallow a rock, I couldn't think straight and my senses were going wild. At that moment I was a parched man, and Rose was my glass of water.

"We were amazing! And you!" She exclaimed, "You had the men practically taking notes. Who knew you could oh-so-romantic, Comrade!"

She stopped dancing and turned around, chuckling to herself. Her laughter trailed off as she saw me just standing there watching her.

A gentle wind blew her hair across her face; the long dark strands, floating gracefully. I walked forward, without even really knowing what I was doing. So slowly that I should have had plenty of time to stop myself, but I honestly couldn't.

I brushed the strand away, setting it gently behind her ear. My hand followed a path from her ear, down her neck and back up to the base of her head. From there I took another step forward. I bent down slowly, so I was eye to eye with Rose. She let out a deep sigh, which I felt drift across my face- that's how close we were. Stroking her cheek with my thumb, I let out a whisper, "Roza".

My other hand wrapped so agonisingly slowly around her waist, pulling her bottom half closer. The soft fabric of the dress only added to her appeal, and encouraged me further. Rose still hadn't moved an inch. Blood pumping, I felt my heart ache when I finally saw the tears welling in her brown orbs. I felt so scared; here I was, arms wrapped around her, holding her closer than I'd ever held another woman, and she hadn't done a thing.

My courage was quickly decreasing, so I decided to go with what I had and lean forward. Scrapping my lip from her smooth forehead down her nose, I placed a tender kiss at the tip. Rose still hadn't moved, but I felt a surge of affection and determination flow over me like a tidal wave as her eyelids fluttered closed. Slowly withdrawing my lips from her nose, I went for the cheek. Silky and soft against my dry lips, I set another kiss there. I repeated again on the other cheek. Her eyes still closed, I couldn't help but wonder if she was being affected the same way I was.

I felt like my heart was about to burst from my chest; it was so swollen and overpowering that my thoughts were no match for my emotions at that moment.

Another gust of wind and the gentle chatter of a couple in the distance were barely noticed by the two of us, but was enough to draw me away from the moment for a few of seconds. Long enough to look down at Rose and notice the colour to her cheeks, the flutter of her eyes as they opened to look at me, and the way her tongue darted out to lick her dry lips. Now moist and shiny, I could hardly tear my eyes away from them, but I did; long enough to see her eyes fall down to my own lips. I too noticed the dryness of my lips, and licked them, both in preparation and prayer that she would kiss away the worry and thoughts that threatened to ruin this beautiful moment.

I stroked her cheek again, but when she didn't move I began to pull away.

"Don't stop," She whispered.

So I kissed her. I kissed her with every inch of myself, pulling her closer than ever. Lips colliding, I felt like a bomb had gone off in my chest as my heart surged and convulsed. Affection, lust, tenderness and (god forbid) love pulsed through me. It clouded my thoughts and escaped me with each breath. I tugged ever so gently on her hair, finally sighing as her body reacted. She gasped in passion, wrapping her arms around me, keeping one pulling me closer and one sliding up into my hair. Her fingers worked my scalp while her nails scraped down my back, eliciting a moan.

I tugged on her lower lip, nibbling it, only to pull away and stroke it with my finger, watching in both fascination and worry as it burned a deep red. I used the same hand to lift her head up firmly by the chin. It wasn't rough, quite the opposite actually, but strong. Now with better access, I kissed down her neck, leaving little bites here and there. I didn't know what had come over me, but this was the most daring thing I'd ever done, let alone with Rose.

I worked my way back up to her mouth, quite pleased to see her pink, swollen lips parted, letting out the occasional sigh or moan. Her head was still tilted back, her arms wrapped around my neck. I used the hand I had behind her head to look into her beautiful brown eyes, not being able to resist; I kissed her hard and fast, tugging her closer, if at all possible. Sparks flew, erupting and exploding in my head, chest, muscles and skin. I was alive.

"I love you, Roza,"

It just fell out of my mouth, hardly any thought necessary. I opened my eyes- which I hadn't even noticed had closed- as she became unresponsive yet again. I watched as the fresh tears broke the walls, flowing down her cheeks. I went to wipe them away, but her lips fell into a harsh line, and her eyes squeezed shut. I heard her slap before I felt it, my neck aching from the harsh turn.

"How dare you?" She cried, before whispering softly, "How _dare_ you…?"

* * *

><p><strong>APOV<strong>

I burst out laughing again when Tasha walked into the glass doors, dropping her purse clumsily. She giggled, rubbing her now-red nose. It had been like all the way home- the two of us far too smashed to comprehend anything.

I bent down to pick up her purse, handing it to her before walking into the glass doors myself.

_Stupid doors._

Tasha buckled over laughing, finally making her way into the hotel lobby. I followed after her, clutching on to any stable object that would successfully support me. I watched as the world turned upside down for a few seconds, and I didn't approve.

"World…? World what on Earth are you doing?" I paused for dramatics, before I cracked up laughing at my own pun.

_Dear God I'm genius._

Tasha giggled at my joke, before halting as Rose came storming around the corner from the doors that lead out to the main pathway from the beach. She looked deadly, her heels in one hand and purse in the other. Her hair was messy and let loose; as if she'd been out in the strong wind and her make-up was also a little bit smudged from what I could see, as she was staring down at the ground. I don't know who upset her, but I really hoped it wasn't me.

A second later I discovered the object of her anger.

"Roza! Roza, please wait!"

Dimitri came tearing down the corner running frantically, but stopping as he saw Tasha and I; coming to a slow stop. His hair was also tousled, and desperation hung off his features.

"Just leave me alone, Dimitri." Rose turned briefly to glance at him, before turning back to look ahead of herself, finally noticing us. She also came to a stop, gaping like a fish.

Even with her smudged lipstick and frustrated expression, she looked absolutely stunning. And I especially loved the little black dress.

"Hi," I exclaimed, hoping to break the awkward silence. Fortunately, Tasha was far too drunk to catch onto the uncomfortable situation. She just ran past Rose, straight up to Dimitri. Falling into his arms, she gave him a slobbery, wet kiss. But his eyes never left Rose. I glanced back at Rose, opening my arms wide in invitation. She ran into them hurriedly, and I wrapped her up in my embrace, stroking her hair as she shoved her face in my shoulder, pulling me close by the waist. I kissed her temple, giving Dimitri surreptitious glares. He noticed them, however; paying absolutely no attention to Tasha's irritating rambling and simply stared at the woman in my arms. He glanced up to look at me- to look in my eyes- and I saw his heart shatter as the severity of his actions took their toll.

Tasha looked up at Dimitri adoringly, and he finally took the time to look at her. She giggled, kissing him again.

"I love you so much, Dimka," And, yet another kiss. I could practically see my cousin rolling his eyes, but he was far too much of a gentleman to actually do it. Plus, I believe his mind was preoccupied by something a little more important.

Desperate eyes glanced up into my own, the brown colour paled by the unshed tears. I stroked her cheek bone, "Let's go see your kids," I murmured.

Dimitri gaped, looking as if he very much wanted to stop us, wanting to reach for Rose. Tasha confused his desire for Rose as desire for herself, and laced her fingers with his. She gazed up at him, using her other hand to redirect his vision to her own face by gripping his jaw. She smiled.

"Let's marry," She exclaimed, taking his surprise as joy, "Let's marry tomorrow! I don't need a ring Dimitri, I just need you,"

It was all quite romantic. It was that gooey, gross kind of romantic that you might watch in a movie; the pathetic kind of romance. That might be jealousy talking, jealousy for the fact that Dimitri had two woman pining for him and I still struggled to find a date. Or it could be my love for Rose, and the anger that she was still being hurt in despite of my best efforts. Whatever it might be, the yucky, sticky sweetness of the situation made me want to take a shower.

Rose sniffed. I gripped her hand, squeezing it tightly for a moment. Giving one last glare in Dimitri's direction, I shook my head and let out a simple sigh. Anger, that's what coiled in my stomach at that moment. Anger that he could let such an amazing woman, such as Rose, go.

Using the hand that I had in my grip I pulled Rose towards the elevator, making sure that she didn't look back. Once we were inside the elevator I pushed her behind me so she was out of Dimitri's line of sight. I left him to deal with a incoherent Tasha, while I dealt with the mess he left Rose in.

The doors closed and Rose finally let it all out. She sobbed, resting her forehead on my back, gripping my bicep with one hand. I glanced to my left, staring into the foggy reflection of the elevator walls, watching as Rose sighed and glanced in her reflection too. She smiled a sad, sad smile to herself, letting a single tear glide down her cheek delicately.

We eventually came to a stop on the fifth floor, making our way down the intricately decorated hallways to our shared room. Mirrors along the walls constantly reminded me of Rose and the inner turmoil that she was putting herself through. I could almost hear the self-bashing circling around her mind, and her confidence taking a hit.

"It'll be okay, honey," I whispered, but I should have known it wasn't the right time. She snapped, and whilst I knew it wasn't anything personal it still hurt.

"No it won't, Adrian. He said that he loves me." My head whipped to look at her in shock, I certainly wasn't expecting that, "He's throwing me into a world of a hurt and confusion. I'm just so confused, Adrian!"

She took her head in her hands as I unlocked the door, praying that the children were still asleep. We walked through the dark room, carefully winding around the furniture and seeking our way to the couch where I asked Rose to sit down. I rubbed my temples with my thumb and middle finger, trying to rub away the migraine. I felt Rose watching me without even needing to look at her, because I was so incredibly aware of her presence.

I sat down, turning to face her and grasping her hand in mine.

"Tell me what happened, Rose."

She let it all flow out, telling me in detail what had happened. At first she smiled, even let out a laugh or two, but it only went downhill from there. She described the competition, the kiss, the argument, everything. My anger only bubbled and grew further, spreading from my chest and stomach to the rest of my body. Without my knowledge my leg started bouncing, pumped full of adrenaline and I knew I'd have to calm down if I wanted to keep Rose calm.

As she finished recalling the night's events, I watched her eyes droop heavily. She fought to keep them open, sniffling and coughing with exhaustion. Eventually, sleep won out and I carried her to bed, wrapping my arms gently around her waist and under her knees.

Laying her in bed, I gently took off her jewellery and removed her heels from her death grip. I looked back just before I turned off the light, my heart splitting in half to see her makeup ruined and eyes sorely red.

I closed the door as I left.

* * *

><p><strong>RPOV<strong>

I was awoken by a faint noise in the background, pulled out of my own dark nightmares. As I advanced further into waking consciousness, the noise became louder and I recognised it as the ringing of the phone. Groaning, I forced my eyes open painfully, now fully aware of the migraine pumping through my head. I wiped the sleep out of my eyes with my thumb, finally reaching for the phone on the bedside table.

"Hello?" It came out rough and strained having not spoken for over four hours, and been crying for almost an hour before that.

"Rose?" A soft voice came through the connection. I couldn't believe who it was.

"Lissa?"

I sat up in the bed, pushing the pillow flat against the bedhead to cushion my back. Rubbing my eyes again, I turned on the lamp.

"How are you?" She whispered, but I could still hear the anxiety in her voice.

"Lissa, get to the point." I was tired and completely not in the mood to deal with her 'polite' crap. She's known me for over a decade, you'd think she'd know that by now.

She chuckled softly, "I thought you'd say that,"

There was a pregnant pause afterwards, but neither of us made a move to break it. This was the first time we'd spoken in over a week and I just now realised how much I missed my best friend. Especially with all the Dimitri shit going on, I really need to hear her voice, and I think she knew that.

"Honey, Adrian rang me."

That was all I needed to hear. I exploded and everything I needed to say to my best friend just fell out of my mouth like word vomit.

"Dimitri and I kissed and I finally beat Mia but then he said he loved me and now I'm so confused but I know that I can't return his love because I don't want to put my kids through that but it hurts so much and I just can't handle it and he's going to marry Tasha tomorrow-"

She cut of my incessant rambling, sounding as shocked as I was that I, 'Rose Hathaway', had resorted to rambling.

"Woah! Slow down, Rose! Take a deep breath," I did as she said, taking a deep breath and clearing the fog from my head. I could finally see a bit clearer and decided to take the time to tie my hair up. The long dark strands were falling around my face, so I put the phone on speaker and placed it on my lap.

Lissa continued as I tied up my hair with a scrunchie, snuggling under the soft cotton sheet and doona.

"Rose just do what your heart tells you to do," I almost snickered at the cheesy-ness of the situation. Yes, cheesy-ness. "Do you really want to let Dimitri go?"

Did I want to let him go? No. But did I want to run the risk of getting hurt? No.

"Remember what you told me when Christian first asked me out?"

I sighed, rubbing my forehead with my palm, realising where she was going with this as the flashback rolled in front of my eyes. It wasn't really a time I liked to look back on.

_I was sitting on the couch with Aisley while Michael played in his room. As usual, Jesse had gone out and taken no consideration of the fact that the kids and I hadn't seen him in over a week, seeing as he'd been on a business trip for the last week and only got back a few hours ago. I was braiding Aisley's hair when the phone rang. I groaned, transferring her hair to one hand to hold for the moment, reaching for the phone with the other._

"_Rose Zeklos speaking,"_

"_I'm never going to get used to you saying that," Lissa's voice registered in my mind, and I smirked. Despite being married for years now, Lissa still hadn't got used to my last name no longer being Hathaway, but I think it had more to do with Jesse than anything else. For some reason she'd never been too fond of him._

"_What's up, Liss?" _

_I put the phone between my head and shoulder, finishing off Aisley's braid. She giggled as I gave her neck a little tickle, running off to her brother's room when I tied off the end of the braid._

"_Christian asked me out." She stated, and my mouth fell open in shock._

"_It took him long enough! He's been making goo-goo eyes at you for the past two months!"_

_She didn't laugh like I expected her to, but rather she just sighed. I sensed her sadness and uncertainty through the phone, practically feeling her emotional tornado._

"_I don't know what to do Rose; you know I just had a bad break up a while ago,"_

_I snickered, "It was a little bit longer than a while ago. It was six months ago, and he was an idiot anyway. He cheated on you, Liss."_

"_I know, I know. I just… I just don't know if I'm over it yet, Rose. He really hurt me."_

_My heart broke for my best friend and the pain she was going through. I was so lucky I had Jesse._

_Lying on the couch, I switched the television off and prepared myself for a long talk._

"_I know, but that doesn't mean you say no to every decent guy that shows a liking to you." I was reminded of Dimitri, and the many, _many_ Zen lessons he constantly feels the need to give me. Good God, I sounded like him._

"_I hate when you make more sense than I do."_

"_Yeah but you love it at the same time."_

_She giggled, and the conversation turned to more light-hearted topics._

Back to the present, I answered Lissa's question.

"I told you that you shouldn't turn down every decent guy just because you got hurt. And then you ended up getting married to an idiot and getting pregnant with his child. Maybe you should take that as a lesson and not listen to me."

I could practically hear her rolling her eyes.

"Rose, just think about it. Remember, he's getting married tomorrow." She let those words sink in before wishing me goodnight and hanging up the phone. I sighed again, hating the irony of the situation.

I put it back in its holder, laying back down in bed and pulling the pillow to my chest, cuddling it in an attempt to fill the void in my chest.

* * *

><p><strong>Did you like it? I hope you did! If you could review, that would be absolutely stunning, amazing, awesome, fantastic, wondrous, etc!<strong>

**Even if it's just a smiley face, that would make me smile :)**

**Have an awesome day/night wherever you are my lovelies x**


	23. Wedding Day

So, despite my pathetic updates, we have finally reached the last chapter! I am so very, very sorry that it has taken me this long! I won't bore you with the things that have been going on, because I think you can all understand how easily life can take over. Please enjoy :)

* * *

><p><em>Back to the present, I answered Lissa's question.<em>

"_I told you that you shouldn't turn down every decent guy just because you got hurt. And then you ended up getting married to an idiot and getting pregnant with his child. Maybe you should take that as a lesson and not listen to me."_

_I could practically hear her rolling her eyes._

"_Rose, just think about it. Remember, he's getting married tomorrow." She let those words sink in before wishing me goodnight and hanging up the phone. I sighed again, hating the irony of the situation. _

_I put it back in its holder, laying back down in bed and pulling the pillow to my chest, cuddling it in an attempt to fill the void in my chest._

* * *

><p>I hadn't been lying there in silence for very long before a quiet creaking echoed and light settled into the room. I sat up slowly, looking towards the doorway to see my baby girl inching into the room. She was wearing a little pink nightie and clutching a worn teddy bear that Dimitri gave her when she was born.<p>

"What's wrong, sweetie? Did you have a nightmare?" She stood hesitantly in the door way, but when I opened my arms she came running into them, jumping onto the bed. I cuddled her close, pulling her against my chest. Lying down with Aisley in my arms, I pulled the doona over the both of us, hugging her tightly.

Still having not spoken a word, I assumed she'd just had a nightmare; letting her lie there in silence. I stroked her hair, tucking a loose strand behind her ear and kissing her head.

I'd begun to fall asleep when she spoke.

"I heard you talking to Aunty Lissa," She whispered, so low that I almost didn't hear her. But I did. I sighed. "Is Dimitri marrying Tanya tomorrow?"

"Tasha, sweetie, Tasha," I reminded her, but I had an inkling that she already knew that and that she was just too bitter to use Tasha's proper name.

She sighed, snuggling closer into my arms. I pulled the doona higher so it covered us both a bit more, the soft material acting as a barrier to the outside world and its problems. I fought the sleep that tried to take over, making sure Aisley fell asleep comfortably. Once her breathing slowed and she became less restless, I too surrendered to heavy eyelids and exhausted muscles.

The morning rolled by with Aisley still asleep in my arms, her hair ruffled and her arms lying in opposite directions. Her little legs were tangled in my own and I smiled at the thought. A few years ago her legs weren't even long enough to reach my waist, let alone mingle with my own.

Time has flown by at an incredible pace; I can hardly comprehend how fast Aisley is growing up. I loved both my children equally, without a doubt, but there is something so absolutely horrifying about realising that your first born isn't a baby anymore. As a woman and a mother, knowing that your daughter is going to grow up possibly feeling the heart-break and stress that you went through is the most terrifying thought. And she is so much like me that it only makes it more real. Then there's Michael, my little boy. What hurts there is that he's not so much like me, or even his father. He's exactly like Dimitri, and if I'm honest with myself, Dimitri is the father he should have had. Dimitri, oh Dimitri, I'd known him for almost a decade now. He went from being a heartbreakingly handsome stranger, to my best friend and back to a handsome stranger- breaking my heart all along the way.

I pulled my daughter closer, tighter, as the tears pooled in my eyes. He hid my face against her back and held back the sobs that threatened to emerge.

"Mum?" Aisley muttered; her voice blurred by sleep. She began to turn around so I furiously wiped away the tears, plastering on a smile.

"Morning darling,"

We lay there, staring at each other; her brown eyes gazing into my own. She smiled at me gently, reaching forward to wipe away the tear that managed to escape.

"You always told me to fight mum, fight for what I deserve. You deserve more, mummy," She whispered.

"You're far too young to be saying stuff like that, baby" I whispered back, laughing unhappily at how grown up she is. She cuddled into my chest and I kissed the top of her head.

We eventually got out of bed to get ready for the day, and after breakfast, began to get ready for the wedding. I had decided that I wouldn't go, and instead spend my time crying myself to sleep. How beautiful.

"Honey hold still," I muttered as I adjusted Michael's shirt, tucking it into his pants. It was an entirely lost cause, because as soon as I turned my back he pulled it out again, ruffling his once smooth hair.

"Mum!" Ailsey came running into the room, her favourite dress absolutely covered in cereal. "Aisley, what did you do?!"

Adrian came running into the room after her, holding a hand-full of napkins. He grabbed her hand, turning her around so he could wipe her down. I hurried over to help him, wiping a speck of milk off of her face.

"Honey, what on earth happened?"

Adrian answered for her, "She spilt her cereal so she would have an excuse not to wear her dress," giving my daughter a little smirk.

Aisley gaped at him, her mouth opening and closing with lack of a response. She crossed her arms across her chest angrily, glaring at Adrian as if he had told her darkest secret; which he probably had. I looked at my daughter, her bottom lip sticking out as it was, and raised my eyebrows in a silent question. She sighed and tried to walk away, but I grabbed her hand. Adrian understood the privacy that was required and went to help Michael get ready.

"Why don't you want to wear your dress? It's your favourite!" Her sad eyes bore into my own as she squeezed my hand.

"Because Tasha doesn't deserve my favourite dress, mum, you do," She looked down, as if ashamed. I sat down from my kneeling position in front of her, my heart pounding with the realisation that I couldn't escape the talk that was coming. I glanced at Adrian and Michael, both standing in their tuxedos, watching us from the side.

Sighing, I turned my own brown eyes on my daughter, attempting a smile, "You're not doing this for Tasha, you're doing this for Dimitri-"

"I'm sick of doing everything for Dimitri! I want to do something for you, mum!" She shouted, stomping her foot on the ground and crossing her arms again. "Dimitri doesn't deserve my help with Tasha anymore!"

Once again, I was reminded of how similar we are. I was practically staring into a mirror. I leant back onto my hand, rubbing my forehead with my other one. Now I know how _my_ mother felt raising _me._

"It's not that black and white-"

"It is!"

"Stop interrupting me this moment, young lady!"

"Dimitri loves you and you love him, why can't either of you see that!"

It was silent. I could hear each breath we all took as what Aisley said registered to me. Why did my daughter have to be so perceptive?

"It's not like that at all-" I started, but was once again interrupted.

"Don't lie Rose, she's not stupid. Well, not that stupid," He joked in an attempt to lighten the mood in the room, winking at Aisley. She let out a smile, seeming to relax a little. He continued, "We all see the way you look at each other, and I think it's time you both admit it,"

I turned away, trying desperately to not believe his words, because if I did then I was putting my heart on the line. Once again.

Aisley walked around me to stare up at me once again, reaching to hold my hand.

"We won't get hurt mum; Dimitri won't hurt us like dad." She whispered, as wise as ever.

I let out a sob, clutching my stomach as it squeezed and turned, my other hand covering my mouth to try and stop another sob.

"I can't," I muttered lamely.

I glanced at Adrian, and then my children. Finally, Michael spoke.

"Go mum."

And so I did. My feet moved of their own accord, tearing out of the apartment without worrying that I was still in my pyjamas and didn't even have shoes on. I just followed my heart, as cliché as it is.

* * *

><p>DPOV<p>

I was dressed, had practised my vows, and was as ready as I'll ever be. But I still…had that _feeling_. It was the same feeling that I had before my last wedding. It was that feeling that something was off. I was right last time, so I had no reason to think I wasn't right this time.

I found myself wandering to the beach, barefoot and all, while Tasha organised some last minute details. I was happy with her organising something, but I guess I didn't like the fact that my family wouldn't be here. She wanted it to be sort of 'elope-y' so we hadn't invited either of our families, and I hadn't bothered to protest. I had always thought my family would be here on a day like this, a day that is supposed so incredibly happy and beautiful. But I couldn't help but feel regret.

And then it finally hit me.

Regret.

It was right there in front of me. Even if Rose didn't want me, which at the moment was entirely possible, I couldn't marry Tasha. She was beautiful and funny, but I knew that when I was up at that altar saying my vows it wouldn't be Tasha I was saying them to.

_But if Rose doesn't want me, then why risk living a loveless life?_ A voice whispered in my head.

Because a life without Rose is loveless anyway, I thought. Even if I married Tasha, I wouldn't be happy. No one compares with Rose, as cliché as it is.

If I'm going to be wearing this stupid wedding ring for real, then I want it to be because of my connection to Rose.

I looked up at the ocean one last time, allowing the serenity to calm me before I went to break the news to Tasha.

Back at the hotel I opened the door, wincing when Tasha stood there in the living room in her little white dress. Her eyeliner was smudged and her make-up was only half finished. She looked like she had been crying.

"Dimitri?" She whispered, sensing the atmosphere that was in the room. I looked up at her and opened my mouth, about to speak, but the words escaped me. Just an hour ago I had woken up fully intending to marry her, but now I couldn't even look at her. The guilt was eating away at me.

"Tasha…I-"

"Dimitri, don't." She whispered, causing me to look up at her. Her eyes were sad. "I know what you're about to say. This is about Mia, isn't it?"

I chose not to speak, but rather just look at her guiltily. Surprisingly, she didn't seem that upset.

"I knew this was coming, I could see it. Every time you were near each other you glowed, Dimitri. I guess I was trying to ignore it because I wanted you to be mine, but you and Mia, you were made for each other." She smiled sadly and I felt the guilt wash over me again.

"I'm sorry Tasha, I really am." I tried, stepping forward, but she just held up her hand, wiping away a tear.

"Just go get her."

So I did.

I ran through the halls, a new-found determination in me. Even if Rose didn't love me, I needed to tell her. I needed to tell her that she held my heart and always would.

Heart-pounding in my chest I ran to her room, banging on the door. Adrian opened the door, the children peeking past his legs.

"Where's Roza?" I gasped out, panting with excitement.

He looked at me perplexed, "She's looking for you! What about the wed-"

I didn't even wait for an answer; I couldn't. I tore off down the hallways once again, heart pounding in my chest. I had one idea where she might be.

I heard little footsteps trailing me, and I glanced back to see the children chasing after me; Aisley in her little purple- stained- dress and Michael in his messy tuxedo suit. I laughed, waiting for them to catch up before gently gripping their hands, running with them down the hall. I stopped at the elevator, moving from one foot to the other in impatience. I just needed to see her, my Roza.

"Let's take the stairs!" Aisley seemed as excited as I was, jumping up and down on the spot and grinning. I grinned back down at her, picking her up and giving Michael a piggie-back. I ran to the emergency stairs, taking a deep breath. Fortunately, Rose was only a couple of floors up, so I made it into the lobby in minutes, panting slightly having run down the stairs. I placed the children down gently, grabbing their hands again. We raced straight to the doors at the end of the lobby, leading out onto the beach.

* * *

><p>RPOV<p>

I ran straight to Dimitri's room, barging through the door without even knocking.

"Dimitri?!" I exclaimed, slightly out of breath. Unfortunately, I seemed to have forgotten about his fiancée who came out of the bathroom, eyeliner in hand. Her smile dropped when she saw me, though she didn't look too surprised.

The room was tense as neither of us bothered to acknowledge the 'elephant in the room'. As I stared into her electric blue eyes though, I knew that she understood; it seemed everyone else had picked up on mine and Dimitri's feelings for each other before we ourselves had.

"He's not here, Mia," She muttered, looking quite deflated. Her shoulders slumped forward and her eyeliner fell from her hand in tragic slow motion.

"I'm sorry Tasha," I really, really was. She was a sweet girl, so young, and I couldn't help but see a bit of myself in her. She just waved my apology away, smiling sadly. It broke my heart to see her like that and I knew what it was like to be in her position, but I turned my back anyway. Because I had to tell Dimitri.

Tearing off down the hall I headed to the only place he might be; the beach. When I finally reached the lobby and run out the door I'm disappointed to see the beach quiet, only a few beach-goers and the odd employee. I felt my hope crumble.

I thought this would have been where he would be, especially after this was where he confessed his love, and we had shared that magical kiss just yesterday. I sighed, and for the millionth time today, held back tears. I stood there, on the sand, for a few more moments just staring out at the blue abyss of sky and water.

I sighed, about to give up my attempt to confess my love to Dimitri, when I heard the most beautiful sound.

"Roza," I spun around, gasping at the sight before me. Dimitri stood barefoot in his tuxedo, shirt and hair askew with my children standing either side of him. As we looked at each other, his deep brown eyes gazing into my own, a silent message passed. We understood each other without petty words. He smiled, letting go of my children's hands and running towards me. I laughed, meeting him half way and jumping into his arms, wrapping my arms and legs around him. He held me tightly, spinning us around and hugging me close. I laughed again, burying my face in his neck.

"I love you, Comrade!" I exclaimed, as he gently placed me down and placed his hands either side of my face.

"I love you too, my beautiful Roza" He replied, stroking my cheek with his thumb and pulling my face to his in a passionate kiss that made everything worth-while again.

* * *

><p>I'm not very happy with this chapter, but its the best I can seem to do at the moment, so I hope you enjoy anyway! Please leave the one last review, and I love you guys :)<p> 


End file.
